Porcelain Sakura Doll
by ilovetimbits
Summary: Anbu captain Sakura, takes a mission that mentions sightings of floating people however anbu know best and figured a puppeteer. Her earlier experience get's her the mission with her anbu team where the unexpected happens. Changed without emotions but thought's, Sakura decide's what to do with her newfound powers. RATED 'M' Sakura x Sasori. Review please.
1. Changed

**Please enjoy 8D In this story Sakura will be very OOC for the simple fact that oh iIdon't know she's turned into a emotionless puppet? If you don't like the dramatic change then go find another story that fits your expectations -.-**

**Swearing, character deaths, and minor role OC.**

**No big changes just fixed the mistakes best I could.**

* * *

**Porcelain Sakura Doll**

**Chapter 1**

**~Changes~**

**I, ilovetimbits do not own Naruto**

"One hundred yard's ahead Dove" I fiddled with the radio in my ear.

"Understood get into your positions" A chorus of 'Hai' where heard through my radio. This mission was 'A' ranked, nothing too bad something we could handle, easy. I became ANBU captain after I trained so hard with Tsunadae. I knew many justu's and had my own group, imagine what Sasuke would think if he saw me now, definitely not the weak kunochi I once was.

Checking my surroundings this building was in ruins and smelt of death. We where supposed to investigate this place, sighting's of floating people rumours went out, but Anbu knew better it was a puppet master. My mind subconsciously went to Sasori but I killed the bastard so it wasn't him, it was another puppeteer the reason why I was sent, due to my previous experience against a puppeteer.

"Dove, Boar made it to the south gate do we initiate?" I was 'Dove' and I was leading this ANBU group none of them where close to me, I hardly knew them we didn't know each other, but I'd still risk my life for them. "Yes" I answered after making a sweep of my surroundings.

**'Let's get this mission done and other with' **I ignored the voice in my head that I've regained. I sneaked into the place to reveal an arena like place, it was a circular structure a collosum if you will. I saw my teammates looking around scanning the area, looking up to a ledge I swear I saw movement. 'Boar' was still looking around meaning he couldn't trace a particular scent, his wasn't as strong as Kiba's though. Boar turned to the right "I saw something it's moving"

"Well, what does it smell like?" Jaguar snapped.

"Smells like death!, but it's moving!" Boar yelled aggravated unable to identify the smell. I felt for the chakra and found it, it was very slim. The person came from above we jumped out of the way and faced him he was wearing a mahogany robe and had a butcher's knife, blood all over.

Suddenly Boar attacked jaguar "The hell you doing?!"

"It's not me I swear!" He yelled frantic, for ANBU us three are very unprofessional. I looked to him and I saw the chakra strings, jaguar was dodging his attacks when I spotted the person behind the corner "30 degrees north twenty paces" They both looked I dodged the dead body with the butcher knife.

"How perceptive you are Haruno-San" I narrowed my eyes how did this guy know whom I am? "You killed Sasori of the red sand did you not?" I didn't answer "well it just so happens I look up to him, I know he would have loved you to be his puppet"

I looked to jaguar who was busy fighting off boar I dodged 'the butcher' as I so dubbed the dead human puppet. This man was sick twisted and insane just like Sasori. I punched the puppet but it didn't crumble or break apart like a puppet it was a human body that just reacted as flesh would if it where to be hit with blunt force, fly back.

It came back up it was disgusting the body was damaged, and the skin was peeling it was a dead body and it was coming back at me, the butcher knife in hand. This is ridiculous, I'm losing to a dead body I punched the body out of my way and ran towards him he smirked then I heard a pained scream.

I halted and looked to Jaguar who had the poisoned katana thrust-ed into her heart Boar yelled "no! I love you Aida!"My heart clenched they did know each other. I ran to Boar to free him but I froze pain coursed through my body looking behind me the dead butcher was there, cleaver in my back. How could I let my guard down like that? I yanked forward the cleaver and puppet fell back I stumbled forward.

I healed my back and restrained boar, thankful the anbu armour took most of the blow. I broke him free of the chakra strings and supported him he was still horrified looking at jaguar's body the blood flowing from her motionless body "your sick!" I yelled at the puppet master.

He chuckled jumping down from the ledge "You could have gotten to me, but your compassion for others has brought you down"

Boar was still in shock "Get up snap out of it!" I yelled to him i needed him with me, to stay focused.

He shook his head "I killed her, I did with my own hands..."

I cursed the puppet was missing I sensed it and jumped in front of Boar last minute the sword piercing through "D-Dove"

"You idiot, pay attention. Do you think Aida would want you to die so easily?"

"aw touching" I turned the puppet master was right beside boar he took a kunai and plunged it into boars mask, his face, the blood leaked down from the mask. The puppet master just left the kunai in letting go, boar slumped forward falling face first he plunged to the ground. I punched the puppeteer but re griped my side. He fell back then used his puppet to grab me the same puppet prickled me with something my eyes slowly closed as the puppeteer advanced towards me a smirk on his face.

* * *

I awoke in a cage snorting I punched it breaking my hand 'OW what the hell!'

"ah ah ah Sakura, That cage is built especially for you"

**'I have a secret admirer'**

I growled "Who the hell are you, how do you know my name?!"

"Your the famous one whom killed Sasori, the greatest puppet master. I bet he would have wanted to see you as a puppet"

I all but growled out"I asked who you are as well. What do you want me for?"

"I'm your new master, and I'm going to make that true you'll be my puppet, my living puppet"

My eyes widened as I processed his words 'Puppet?'** 'Hell no!'** I glared "your not changing me"

The man grinned finally coming into the light to reveal himself, he was about 50 years old looking with short white hair, a small beard and thick figure. Your average old person, and that could be very well dangerous, no one would ever think that he did this, but then again she didn't look like she could rip the ground apart. He moved to the side showing bit's an pieces of Sasori's old puppets one being the third Kazekage I stared in horror "You see I've gotten hold of many of Sasori's scrolls as you probably recognized, the iron sand"

I glared wishing this man's death I was angry at myself as well for failing my team and this mission so easily.

"I believe you'd be the most powerful living puppet, even more powerful than Sasori himself"

"keep believing I'm not changing!"

The man grinned, it was sickening his grin "You don't have a choice Sakura, you will become the most powerful puppet ever and under my control"

"You wont control me! I wont let you!" Tear formed in my eyes, I don't want to die I can't die! I have to prove myself!

"Emotions make you weak, you hold back, I could use you to your full potential"

"NO!" I yelled shaking my head.

The man snickered "First I need to know what your capable of" I lamely crawled away as his hand came close my hands and legs where tied.

He placed the seal on my head still trying to fight it he needed to place a second seal."This will take over your spirit until the next step" I succumbed to the darkness once more.

* * *

He grinned "Your ready to become the ultimate creation, I'll be the most dangerous puppet master with you hmm Sakura?" He looked at her emotionless eyes her pupils where almost completely gone with the seal on. He took the supplies on the table he laid her on the table he had to do many things. One was to put her soul in the core,imbed her body with the Kazekages metallic body then do the rest, he grinned he needed to take measurements and got the seals and saw ready.

* * *

I watched horrified as he changed my body he was able to do it without killing me, but the fact he was doing it while I was awake. I felt empty mentally like that alter ego was gone and physically. I watched as he finished my legs and arms those things could be replaced and they where with wood then he took my shirt off I yelled in my head since my voice was gone he paid no mind. There across from me was a pupper that look just like me, ball jointed slim and he gave it curves it looked really human. He took the brush and drew over my heart then he was doing hand seals my eyes widened then I screamed in utter pain as my literal essence was taken out.

* * *

She stared at him she didn't feel anything though she knew she hated the man she wasn't human, now she was a puppet she felt absolutely nothing "You changed me" her voice was different she had no tone, for that required some type of feeling.

The man grinned "Oh for the better Sakura, look at you, a weapon beyond comprehension your spirit I sealed away in this seal (Her forehead had a small diamond on it[like Tsunadae's]) could you heal yourself?"

She looked away not wanting to follow his orders however she had no choice as her hand did it on it's own controlled by his puppet strings. She tried to fight out "Don't bother, I made your body so that you cant resist my chakra"

She was a medic who relied on the _human_ physical feeling to know things and now she couldn't. She knew she should feel something she was changed against her will forever changed and she felt nothing. He was just watching as her hand healed herself she knew what he did and she knew the things inside her she knew what her new body was capable of now.

She was stronger but she never wanted it like this she couldn't face Konoha like this "I wont work for you" she stated not hissed her voice she should be yelling at him, but she doesn't feel the need to nor could she get her voice to even do it.

"It seems you don't get it, you have no power" he said smugly

"yes you have power but only while you have chakra bound me with strings you cant keep them on me forever"

The man seem to flinch then recovered "your right" He took another seal she watched and he placed it on her lower back she lost whatever else control she had on her body. She was just now watching as he dressed her up in fishnet to cover her toned stomach. She had about three seals on her one to keep away her spirit, one so she cant resist his chakra and another so she has less control over her body.

She had a sash bra on it covered her heart but didn't cover the compartments on her back she had leggings on he put a black hooded cloak over her body. Grinning at his work she was violated but, for some reason didn't feel anything towards the man she only knew what she was supposed to feel and it seemed that's all she'll get. She was controlled to followed him "We are going to test you out" she mentally glared since her face wouldn't do it for her, her body was going on controlled didn't want to be used. What sick thing would he make her do?

In an open field with him, in the middle he was a good distance testing her out. She watched as her own body moved without her will, her palms showed it was a plain hand then a cylinder on each hand showed he pointed her hands forward and a fire jet shot out. She would have been surprised but didn't feel anything she knew Sasori had this on his body, next he used the water, cylinder's retracting back into her palms.

Her palms where out again as a spear like blade came out of each palm attached to a chain that was in her forearm. The blade split into four revealing a long small, but sharp blade cloaked in poison he retracted it back in after spinning it and testing it out.

Next he made her take her forearm off showing an blade where her elbow would be Sasori also had that he placed the forearm back on.

He opened her mouth and a poisonous gas leaked out her mouth. He made her open her cloak, the compartment on her lower back dropped petals that had metal in it. She had the metal component's the Kazekages body did, The petals where controlled moving fro and from then he controlled it gliding them back into her back.

Her hands where stretched out again something rotated within her forearm and a cylinder came out of each palm the iron sand flowed out like sand he formed it from grains to solids he did a whole bunch of sharp spikes that floated all around there was so many it was hard to count it surrounded her in a shield then he retracted the sand.

Next her boots heel opened revealing two cylinder's the scrolls where used and she was floating very slightly off the ground. Trying to get her balanced, he used the strings to make her fly. She was going to free herself from him soon when she get's her feeling back she knows she wouldn't allow some enemy just to use her like this.

* * *

**...Three Months Later In Konoha...**

"Tsunadae baa-chan we have to keep searching for her! I know she's alive!"Naruto yelled frantically he wont, will not lose another teammate

"Naruto! Stop your yelling you know damn well after two months it's called off!"

" Sakura wouldn't give up so easy what if she's just captured?"

"Where we sent her the only people wanting to capture her would be a rouge nin and they'd put a ransom"

"oh Sakura-chan! They might have sold her to another group that wouldn't do that! Oh Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! If it bothers you that much come back with five other shinobi that will continue this search, I will allow it for two more months. If you cannot find her she will be marked KIA with her team" Naruto nodded running out of the office through the window Tsunadae frowned. Her daughter figure, Tsunadae didn't want to admit she may have died, but it wasn't just her that didn't show up it was her and her team at least one of them would have survived. Whatever happened it has caused all three of them to be gone and it wasn't common with anbu.

* * *

**...Five Months in Total...**

She stared she should feel sad,remorse GUILT! but she didn't. she only knew she was _supposed_ to feel that, she only stared at the man controlling her. She stared expressionlessly at the dead bodies of the family that was on their way out she just killed a whole military of ninja. She was used to the sight of death now it was an everyday thing and she's just allowing this man to do that, allow herself.

The man seemed amused and proud of her, she was a weapon. Now she knew what it was like to be used she wondered 'now I know what Gaara went through'. She watched the whole time no control over her body. She knew all her knowledge but no feelings she says to her self she does, maybe to feel more human again, but she doesn't she doesn't feel a thing. She didn't feel a thing when she kissed the man that was complete stranger, who died to the touch of her poisoned lips, It was her first kiss but she didn't feel anything. She didn't feel anything when she ripped the mans still beating heart.

she doesn't feel anything as she is standing over the half dead child, crying on her mother with her leg missing. She only watched as the man controlled her, using her to end the small girls life. The man grinned at his accomplishment he killed many people with his new puppet, the ultimate weapon even beyond Sasori himself he grinned.

* * *

She was hanging looking at the other puppets. He was asleep, he was human, she didn't sleep, wasn't human. she could think, she daydreamed rather than dreamed, she thought about her new life,Konoha, anything and everything, even the colour of the floor below her. She knew she hated being weak, she was weak for getting caught by this guy, and for allowing him to use her for his own needs. She got used to death now her mind didn't think anything of it she only knew she was supposed to hate this she looked at her fingers no-one was allowed to touch her and she cant touch them not that she could feel it...

she looked in the mirror through the corner of her eyes she couldn't turn her head. Her face was to the 'T' she looked exactly the same and looking in the mirror you couldn't tell she was a puppet under the cloak. she looked at him while he slept what was sleeping like? even though its been five months she forgot she knew but she forgot. Can puppeteers control dreams? one thing he cant control.

she tried to move.

Nothing.

she concentrated harder trying to gain access to her chakra anything. Her finger twitched she tried again her arm moved almost robotically it shook with her effort. The man turned in his sleep she looked at him but didn't find him awake. She concentrated on her chakra again trying to grasp it the seal was burning her then she reached it.

she fell limp to the ground the seal on her lower back disappeared, she only had one seal left the diamond on her forehead the thing keeping her emotions inside. She turned her head looked up, he didn't wake up she felt like a child trying to stand up. She had to control her chakra, place it evenly, she lifted herself with her hands shaking with the effort.

Holding the dresser for balance, she let the spear produce from her palm by a foot length. she steadied herself letting go of the dresser slowly she made her way to him then she got the hang of it.

she thrust-ed the poison drenched spear in his heart.

Blood flowed from his mouth, that too was something she'd never experience and she knew what it'd look like if she where to die it was purple the only human thing left in her. She retracted the spear back into the seal on her palm she looked at her wrist the tube that shot senbon out was visible. she absorbed his chakra being completely drained from trying to gain control.

she left the building slowly step by step, she was officially on her own she didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back to Konoha could she?What would they do? She wouldn't care but perhaps it was best for now, until she would figure out what she'll do.


	2. Her Reason

Thank you for taking the time to read chapter one and continuing to chapter two. please enjoy. I know Sasori still has his personality but I didn't want to make Sakura an _exact_ replica of him. She was created by another puppet master whom changed her up a bit. I don't want them to be identical, and I don't want Sakura's personality or emotions in; to increase the 'puppet' like qualities the puppet master 'gave' her

* * *

**Porcelain Sakura Doll**

**Chapter Two**

**~Her Reason~**

**I, ilovetimbits do not own Naurto.**

"Whats a pretty girl like you need to changer her identity for?" The flirt didn't affect her at all, this guy was known for creating good fake ID and papers. She has decided to go to Tea. She didn't need supplies; no need to eat, no need to sleep, no need for weapons, she was a walking weapon in herself and she couldn't enjoy the pleasantries of eat and sleep. What she _did_ need to do is learn to control herself properly, so far she only knew how to pull the spear out of her palms and walk.

She just stared expressionlessly "Why do you sell fake ID"

He grinned "No problem" he left coming back with fake paper's "Come back in a few day's, I'll have the rest" nodding her head; which required her to control with chakra, left to practice.

Was she immortal? No, the core, the thing, that was _her,_ the only human thing left in her, that thing could kill her, end her 'life'. Was she like Sasori unable to feel pain?She was glad she was able to escape that man she didn't get to look at her 'new' body yet, not that she was angered, no curious? No she didn't feel any of that she simply just wanted to see. Why was this so confusing? She tried to will herself to think of other things, not what she used to be, but she couldn't, her mind just couldn't help but remind her of all the things she _would've _felt.

It took her about twenty minutes to reach that village. She's never walked so slow in her life it should have taken her five minutes in the least, but she was still trying to get used to moving the body on her own will. No chakra strings, just using her own chakra supply. Walking on, a senbon lodged into her body. She had to get used to reacting on her own again without feel she'll have to listen and see rather than taste,smell and touch. She turned to the source they stepped out she held her fingers out and the senbon shot from her finger tips they didn't expect that at all. the poison was in them all. She absorbed the chakra out of the pained shinobi till they where nearly empty.

Her eyes widened it was as if she could feel every inch of her body not fully but most, she wiggled her finger's, something she couldn't do before. She started doing stretching poses to see what she could do, she knew she was slow. Perhaps the more chakra she had the more flexible she could be with her movement more fluid. She sat beside the still conscious bodies that where slowly dieing she didn't feel a thing towards that, she was too busy trying to figure her own body out. She thought about every single weapon in her body, and the chakra absorption. The man's plan was to make her a living puppet, a self controlling puppet, though he could not perfect it like Sasori's, he had the chakra absorption. She could absorb the chakra and hold it within her she was almost a chakra container.

Her mind went back onto how slow she was, she remembered when he made her fly. She was able to move faster then but he had chakra strings onto her. The wind scrolls, her calves had those scrolls in them. If she applied small chakra jumping from tree to tree as regular, and add the wind from her feet, she should be able to go relatively fast as long as she jumped or had air. The wind can do the rest from there, her only problem was trying to jump. First was crawling, then walking,and then killing the puppet master. Now it's trying to jump. She bent her knees and lifted, her feet didn't lift off the ground, it truly was difficult with no feeling. She tried again, she had no muscles she used her body frame and tried again she succeed into a hop, she continued trying again, getting higher each time till she could finally jump on the lowest tree branch.

She jumped from branch to branch when she activated the wind scrolls her leaps lasted much further. She only touched the branches twice in what would have been five leaps, the scroll made her go fast. she kept her eye's pealed as to not smash into a tree, last thing she would need was trying to reassemble herself. She went at a high-speed getting used to it, she continued now as if it was second nature heading to Tea. At her new rate of speed she smacked into someone her chakra was completely concealed however she continued on feeling nothing. she felt chakra behind her following her fast, fast enough to catch up she ignored it going faster.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan cursed popped his shoulder back into place. The black blurb that was so fast it bumped him they didn't even sense it and now it was long gone.

"Lets report that to Pein"

"Why the fuck? Just over that?"

"Whatever it was it broke your arm easily"

"pshh"

* * *

She was off in Tea in an empty vacant place, though her sense of touch,taste and smell where gone her chakra sense was sharper then she ever has before. she sat and really though about what she could actually do with her body, remembering what the puppeteer used her for, she knows and she'll go in order from head to toe. She could blow out poisonous gas it was viewable purple gas, branched off Sasori's however not as powerful. Her lips where poisonous though she wasn't going to be kissing anyone any time soon that would be pointless... she blinked she sounded like Sasori for a moment there.

Her biceps had no weapons in them probably had the channels of the chakra and poison. She took her forearm off she looked to where her elbow would be she had ball joins the line almost invisible when her arm was connected. She had a tato (half katana) in her elbow she looked into her forearm she could see the two cord's the one for her chakra and the one for her poison they looked like veins. There was also three cylinder's in her arms connecting to the two jets and iron sand. She slowly placed the forearm close to her bicep and watched as the cords reconnected flowing again.

She opened her palm there was three different things; Two tube's for the water and fire scrolls which it rotated to the tube that held the iron sand, meaning her body could work with magnetism. Then she had a seal on her wrist where the chained spear came out she shot it out it didn't go to far cause it was heavy the whip seemed to stretch about twenty feet.

She brought her attention to her lower back she had one compartments that held the cherry blossoms. In her upper back was six blade's that looked like spider legs. They where wooden ball point arms with a large blade attached to each arm. She was looking at the core, it was on her right side rather then her left meaning if an enemy did think to attack the heart it wouldn't kill her or give her core away..clever on the puppeteers part. Also it didn't stick out like Sasori's because where his chest was flat her's...weren't the core was shaped to fit within the breast.

She looked at her legs they had no weapons in them her calves however stored the wind scrolls within them allowing her such speed. She stood up she was very dangerous, she could control sand like Gaara have an ultimate defence just like his, possibly stronger due to the fact it's metal. She has poison that coated all her weapons even the senbon in her fingertips. She was practically immortal no feeling of pain, no need to eat, no need to sleep. She was a consistent weapon that's limitations are the chakra. She was all this but she had no feeling, no feeling to do such things. Thinking more about that she realized she could now do thing she would never be able to do before, stronger now. She stood up and headed to tea her plan set in mind.

She stole the chakra from a simple citizen waking by, she didn't kill the woman, just knocked her out. She completely masked all the chakra but that one as she put the female's clothing on her, she hid her cloak in a tree. She gave the guard the ID and paper's they let in her in without a second glance due to the villager's chakra she had. Walking in she bought the necessary scrolls to refill leaving the village back to her cloak. She secured the new wind scrolls in her calves, and put the rest in another scroll which she placed in the empty compartment in her chest.

* * *

Entering another small village, she bought a bingo book. She didn't need to hide her identity as this village wouldn't attack her unless she attacked first. She sat reading the little book she would need money and a client.

"ahhh!" She glanced to her left to see a family, Rouge nin killing civilians she didn't feel anything towards it nothing. She glanced back to her book then she thought, she would have done something, she would have stopped them and that's exactly what she'll do.

"This village is a little low on their tax huh shoji?!"

"Correct! I say we take their women then kill them after" The mother whimpered as he lifted her by her hair.

Her husband was on the ground under the other guys foot "No please! Ill get your money, I will!"

"No, you said that last time, we still have your daughter that you sold to us. We where generous, we could have taken her with no trade but we felt nice and took some off your tax, but now you're in debt again"

The villagers looked at the man he was in his fifties his wife slightly younger they where the leader's of this village. They really tried, tried hard to provide the money these people asked for. "Anyways back to business, if you don't want your families killed walk forward. Make this easy for all of us" the man grinned

"We promise not to be rough" He was laughing at his own joke but he was cut off. looking down to his stomach, the villager's eyes followed. A thin spear was thrust-ed in his stomach blood trickled from the tip as well as purple liquid. They looked to the person behind him revealing a female, her small frame hidden by the cloak however her curves noticeable enough to identify her gender.

The man slumped to the ground after the chakra was drained out of him. His partner finally snapped into reality "You bitch!who do you think you are!" He only saw her lower face and shadowed her eyes. She pulled the spear out and turned to him he jumped back watching her, her arms where hidden in the sleeves she was holding the small spear.

She made jerky movements there was a chain coming from the spear meaning she could grab it back if it where knocked out of her hand "What's your name!?, Who are you!?"

She didn't answer. She so far only knew how to call out the two spears, and use the wind scrolls as well as the senbon needles in her finger tips. She lifted her left arm and held the spear to the side, he ran forward she swiped aimlessly with the spear to distract him then the senbons came out two of them hit him the rest missed when he last second dodged.

"Is that the best you got!?" still not responding it angered him, her lips didn't open once "WELL!?" he yelled. She stepped back out of her position and stood straight there was a click sound but he didn't hear it. She could hear the villager's whispering though they where very far, where a human ear couldn't pick up, she could.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, but don't expect her to help, probably wants something in return"

The rouge ninja ran at her, tired of waiting he pulled out the kunai and threw it at her hoping to distract her. Pulling out his katana she deflected his kunai with her own he smirked as he brought his katana down at her in a swing. He even battle cried. His eyes widened as he looked to her, but her face was shaded. She stopped the katana in her hand, it should be cutting through her hand! Her head turned to him her hand went on his back gently then a searing pain went through him he looked at his chest to see the spear just poking out bloodied and poisoned.

He fell he gripped her cloak the looked down at him she felt absolutely nothing "My b-boss he'll get you! he will!"

"Who" His eyes widened at her voice, no tone not even a question more a statement, but her voice sounded soft and feminine not matching at all what she has just done.

He fell on his shoulder "Hiroshi...he you..." she cut him off draining his chakra ,the spear retracted right back in her palm. She took the kunai off him, and whatever else he had,that she could probably sell or use for herself. She took his weapon pouch and headband he was from no village it was a headband with a symbol on it. She took the other guys possessions and his bag putting it over her shoulder she looked to the villager's and walked up to them, they backed up and flinched so she stopped advancing. "Do any of you know where Hoshi is" they gaped

"Do you plan on _going to him!?_" She nodded then asked "why" They glanced at each other then to her "You must be new, He's ten times tougher then the two you took out, he'll kill you easy!" someone elbowed him. "Where may I find him" they looked back to her "North, his base is up north from here" she gave a nod and walked away. She looked at the bingo book she saw the man's name there, putting the book away in her new bag, she continued on north to find the base.

Nearing the entrance she looked to the door, it was metal. she reading her fist building chakra in it she punched the door and it broke in half falling off the huge hinges. Guards came after her she used the senbon, she pulled out two container's and threw them over their heads, the container's opened shooting poisoned senbons, a majority of them getting hit. She walked over the dying bodies, she still had many abilities. She drained them of their chakra she was full and was able to walk more like a human rather then a puppet.

She walked down the halls practising, moving her individual finger's, it was like chakra control, she needed to add precise chakra at the right location. she continued down the hall into the next room with double doors, easily dodging some traps or she set them and they just imbedded into her wooden body. She was stopped by two guards "Who the hell are you!" she didn't answer she opened her mouth slightly. They waited for her to talk wondering why it took so long then the gas came out ,they quickly covered their mouths with their clothing.

She walked through the double doors holding the two chocking men by their neck, she saw the leader standing there in position. Draining the chakra out of the two she dropped them to the ground, they where choking trying to catch their breath from the previous grip but the poison was eating at their throat "You who the hell are you!? Do you know who your dealing with?!"

She didn't answer she put her two hands in front of her a click was heard and the iron sand seeped out floating in the air around her, she lowered her hands when it all emptied out. The guy stepped back not knowing what the sand was, she formed them into sharp spikes there was about hundreds of long senbon like spikes, five stayed by her the rest spread all around the guy no matter where he went he would die.

"what the hell is this!?" she made the sand spikes to circle around him fast, she let the sand drop to be grains she swirled it on the ground "You playing around with me aren't you?" she didn't respond just watched as the sand commanded to her will. He ran forward at her taking advantage of the grained sand , but tripped as the sand clamped around his leg then swarmed his body hardening into a metal box. The sand did her will as she made the sand squeeze him, the sand was a smooth solid, she pulled it back to reveal the dead body it fell to the ground bones sticking out and body disfigured bruises and blood swarmed the heap of flesh.

She took the mangled body and left.

* * *

She walked into a village that was run by Orochimaru she summoned the two spears from her palms she attacked killing many with it she mixed the poison with the wind from her feet and created gas releasing it.

she used the iron sand in her punches taking the structure's down with ease.

"Hello""

She turned around to see a man he had white hair and round glasses she looked at him identifying him as Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man(bitch), the seal burned her slightly. Gliding to him in blinding speed thanks to the chakra and the wind at her feet, she punched him with the iron sand that was inside her fist. He went flying and she caught up behind him, his eyes widened at this new enemy. For him it was frightening how faintly recognizable the chakra was, a hand gripped around his neck from behind she could have sent senbon in his neck or simply squeeze, but she threw him away he went flying through buildings.

* * *

She walked up to him he went to scalpel her she dodged it and flicked her wrist not to give away, not letting him know she's puppet. "Who are you?" She didn't say anything just analyzed his moves and attacks. She didn't use any hand signs, she let the fire scroll go lose from her back the jet came from her palms Kabuto eyes winded either he needed new glasses or this person was very powerful to not use jutsu signs.

"Who are you?!" He hissed seriously now, his left side of his body was badly burned from just being grazed she landed and stood there

"You know me, but that doesn't matter" The voice was a females who was this person? She glided towards him again at high speed, he took his chakra scalpel and attacked her but she was fast and she was able to stop herself from falling mid fall, reacting much faster than any normal ninja it was impossible, defied the laws of gravity. She threw senbon needles at him of which where cloaked in poison he dodged them all he flipping back straightened his glasses and left ,yes he ran. He rushed through the branches looking behind him suddenly that chakra whizzed by him in very high speed he ran right into her punch sent him flying back through a couple tree's.

* * *

She walked up to him she was so powerful it was...different, never could she imagine to do such damage to him. She knew he was someone to be wary of she walked off on him. She didn't know what to do, maybe she could help as many people as she could, get stronger, protect Konoha from a distance? She could do both right? Maybe she could force Sasuke back to Konoha, this time she could do it, that's what her whole life was dependant on right? Before, that's all she cared about, maybe she should for Naruto's sake. Sasuke's always follows his brother and if Naruto runs into Akatsuki no doubt they'd kill him, she'd have to just protect him from a distance.

She was still getting used to her body, empty how could Sasori want this? unless he was always lonely and it was no different then before. To bad he was dead and then she'd ask what to do. The puppet master whom changed her burned the scrolls, to ensure that she couldn't steal them. She continued on she didn't have unlimited chakra supply but she was able to steal some from other people.

she still had yet to discover what the blossoms do.

* * *

**...Orochimaru's base somewhere...**

"Orochimaru-sama our village (insert insignificant village here)is destroyed all the nin there are dead"

"I don't care about the village but you where unable to stop it, who attacked us?" Orochimaru was with Sasuke who was ignoring Kabuto

"She was too powerful, beyond comprehension, fast...Orochimaru" Kabuto said seriously trying to get his master's attention with out the -sama at the end. Orochimaru looked at him uncaring but still interested in what got him wild up. He looked dirty bruised and badly burned you could recognize his left side Sasuke also looked as well.

"Orochimaru-sama it was a very powerful ninja" He said seriously

Orochimaru rose an eyebrow

Kabuto nodded Sasuke scoffed Orochimaru looked at his left hand man(bitch)."Want to meet him Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru chided

"Hn" Sasuke walked away.

**One week later...**

Sitting in the tree resting against it she watched team seven do their mission. She knew the regular routine, two month search and rescue. It's been six months and they probably presumed her dead, she watched as they where obtaining a scroll. She was a bit like Sai but, he didn't know the emotions she did, just didn't have the feeling behind it. She could smile and frown, hell even cry, well maybe not cry seeing as she cant produce water from her eyes but there would be no feeling behind it. She knew when and why you'd do it, but the feeling behind it was not there, she couldn't feel the happiness behind the smile, the hurt from fighting. She watched them fight the ninja she was silently watching chakra fully hidden she did feel powerful, she couldn't be happy or sad that she was immortal. She could live forever but that means outliving Naruto, her friends. she'd be immortal, out live them and not feel a thing.

She was still human inside, the core proved this, right? She would find a way, maybe the Akatsuki but they where the last thing she was going to check. The seal that held her spirit would help to. She left them and sped down the forest at high speed she was going to get a bingo book distract herself with something to do. Arriving to the mist relevantly fast, she bought the bingo book and a few scrolls, she needed a hobby of some sort she wasn't going to make puppets, that wasn't something that interested her. She needed to learn more about puppets she didn't know if Konoha would accept her, would they look at her the same? she knew if she was Kunkoro would help...maybe. She bought many scrolls on puppets but the more advanced ones where sold in Suna she'd rather not risk going there.

She sat down in the tree reading them, they where helpful but not fully. They provided information on puppets but not living puppets she would literally shed no more tears. Her seal burned again. She jumped down continuing to think there was no living puppet scrolls, they wouldn't just be around. Sasori was the only one able to do this, and he was dead. She looked at the bingo book sitting when two kunai lodged into her back. she looked over her shoulder to see Orochimaru and Sasuke she stood up on her feet and took the kunai out of her back she dropped it to the ground "hello " Orochimaru hissed.

"What do you want?" her voice emotionless staring at Orochimaru.

"I wanted to test you with Sssasssuke-kun" he slurred the 'S' like a snake. She glanced at him her seal burned again. Sasuke was unimpressed.

"why do you need to do that" She didn't even glance at Sasuke just looked to Orochimaru.

"cause you destroyed my village-

"-and you don't believe that I was capable of such destruction?"she paused "that's,... understandable" she looked at him his tongue licking his lips (and chin). She got into position which for her was standing still Sasuke didn't even bother "Your going to underestimate me" she spoke simply to Sasuke whom just huffed. She darted towards him at fast speed using the wind and chakra. His eyes widened and he activated the sharigan. She punched the ground with her iron fist of sand destroying the ground in a large radius also hitting Orochimaru they both tripped on the ground. She turned her head to where he was his sharigan activated "Uchiha needs his gekki to attack me" she meant it as a question but couldn't get the tone, the voice to do so. She was in front of him he jumped away he taking his katana out, she leaped at him pulling her two spears out soaked with poison.

They battled with the katana she was fast and forceful he stared at her only her lower face visible she was hovering slightly, gliding almost he couldn't understand it, how she was so powerful? blossoms came out from under her cloak swarming around turning sharp, piercing the ground where he last stepped. He was dodging both tato and blossom petals coming close to smack backwards into a tree, he darted to the left quickly she cut the tree in half where he was. She stood up out of stance and turned to him the spear's disappeared back into her cloak in the sleeves. He glared at her beside Orochimaru she turned her attention to Orochimaru. "hmm " the snake Sanin analyzed licking his face (not his face but basically) She just stood there watching she didn't want to expose herself as a puppet, if they didn't notice maybe she could go to Konoha, she only needed to cover up.

She turned her back to them, she watched them over her shoulder then she was off, too fast to catch up to. On her way she saw rouge ninja harassing a village woman she landed right in between the woman and the men. "Who do you thi-" she shot senbon at them, they dodged it throwing their own senbon. She didn't dodge taking the hit so the woman behind her wouldn't get hit, she took them out and threw them back.

She sent the poison blossoms at them adding the wind to turn it to gas. They fell to the ground choking she walked up to them she touched them with her hand the poison seeped through the senbons spikes in her finger tips. She started absorbing their chakra into her body till they where on the verge of empty she turned to the woman whom stared "You should have an escort" The woman nodded "w-well I didn't have the money to hire one"

Sakura looked at her "Want me to."

The woman stared shocked "I er yes... please." Sakura walked beside the woman to her destination. she didn't feel happy like she would have before but she knew she would have been so she smiled.

The woman stared the smile was fake and kind of creepy, the girls face however, was kind looking, her lips coated with a cherry pink lipstick it was a light pink her face was flawless. Sakura noticed the female staring at her she smiled to her the woman smiled back awkwardly. She looked back ahead it took a lot to control such small pieces to control the face was harder to show the emotion she wanted.

They entered the gates to the village, the woman walked in "Um do you want some tea?"

"No thank you."

A guard came staring at Sakura uneasy "Miss, what are you doing out without escort?" The woman whom she escorted looked down sheepishly.

"W-Well I needed some herbs for my tea."

"You could have got hurt." He said worriedly.

"I know but she helped me." She motioned to Sakura whom just stared expressionlessly

The man looked at her staring at her face examining it, the female was ninja but had flawless skin "I- well, we must thank you she's the elder's daughter" Sakura looked at her she didn't know but she kind of didn't care either.

"Come please accept our thanks" Sakura stared expressionlessly but then smiled "OK" the man looked at her suspiciously, Sakura decided not to try smiling anymore. The woman pulled her hand leading her through the village earning some stares, until they entered a cafe. She heard the woman talk, her tone soft, happy and caring "Hey, if you don't have a place to stay you could sleep here the night" Sakura stared at her she doesn't sleep even if she wanted to "No thank you, I'm fine" Sakura needed to work on her vocals as well because she sounded like a robot so badly right now. She needed to work on her pitch put fake feeling behind the voice.

"I'll be fine"She said tried again trying to get a softer tone

The woman smiled at her "please I insist"

Sakura nodded maintaining the tone since it seemed to be fine and just taking the offer "Thank you, very much"

"Want some coffee?"

Sakura looked at her and the tea cup "I don't drink coffee"

The woman just nodded and went about her business the guard sat across from Sakura "So where you from?" She looked at the man who was staring intently into her face, it didn't bother her she didn't feel awkward or embarrassed. She knew she would never feel these feelings though, but he may find out she's not human so she cleared her throat to let him know "I'm from a remote village"

He blushed embarrassed. She praised herself, she was doing better, maybe she could go back to Konoha, even if it's only for awhile. Blushing, would she ever be able to that again? It was so hard to even smile to control all the small parts producing tears was out of the question and her skin wont ever change colours unless she changes it with special paint so no blushing will never happen either. The girl sat down with them "I'll show you the apartment if your ready?" Sakura nodded and followed the girl to the apartment which was paid for. The woman did a small tour of the two room apartment.

"See you tomorrow" Sakura nodded as the door shut behind the girl. She locked the door and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. She needed to practice her social emotions and her voice then she could go back to Konoha maybe they'll never find- no she couldn't hide the fact she was a puppet. How do you hide the fact you can't sleep eat or age? You can't, at least the ageing part. Could she hide her identity forever? No, she couldn't. She wasn't going back to Konoha, she couldn't, they'd notice the difference her emotions where so easily revealed and then suddenly she was less emotional? they'd notice the difference.

She also couldn't hide her body from them forever Naruto would most likely notice right away. She took her cloak off to reveal herself in the leggings and fishnet with the sash bra. The leggings covered her knee joints. The fishnet showed her toned stomach but not lines to the compartment her elbows had the joints. She knew how to add the content to herself now but she didn't know what to do with the wood she didn't want to do anything in case she was just a core on the ground. She sat on the bed removing her arm from her shoulder pulling it apart, the hand came off revealing the metal wire type rope. It looked like Sasori's from his stomach but probably only twenty feet of rope and thinner with a poisoned spike on the end.

She refilled her hand with the poison and attached it back on she did the same process with her other arm she heard a noise or a gasp. She opened the window and the guard was standing there staring wide-eyed "Y-You're t-that weapon!" The same man from the cafe and gate was about to run away but the metal rope caught him quickly. She killed the man and threw the body on the bed .Her seal burned. She needed to escape now. Tousling the bedding and the man, it now seemed that he tried to rape her and she killed him. She attached her hand and put her cloak on grabbing everything sure to leave no evidence. She absorbed his chakra and flew out the door landing every two hundred feet with the wind in her heels. She was followed but then they gave up on her she continued at high speed a blurb in the forest.

* * *

Temari heard from Ino that Sakura was KIA, so with permission from her Kazekage, her brother she left to Konoha to visit her grave. They didn't have her body, but she thought she should at least do something. They weren't close but she _has_ been apart of the rescue team that saved her brother Gaara. As well, she was the one whom saved Kunkoro from the poisoning and killed Sasori. She wasn't that strong but pretty decent for a Konoha nin. Though without being said she wasn't very close to Sakura she said 'Hi' once in awhile and talked a bit but not really a close friendship. She once remembered Sakura as the pink-haired girl whom had a large fascination for her teammate, even jumping in front of her teammate to stop Gaara, that took balls. She remembers that day clear as day she actually jumped in front of him while he was transformed.

Then she later comes and saves Kunkoro from the poison and made an antidote where their medic's could not. sure she wasn't close to Sakura, but seeing as she saved her brother and assisted with the retrieval mission for Gaara, it'd only be right to pay her grave a visit. She was sitting atop her fan flying through the tree's heading to the just viable Konoha gates, she had another mission as well a 'while you're there' type thing. Gaara wanted her to drop some documents off for Tsunadae. Poor Naruto, so now both his teammates aren't in the picture? She didn't understand the whole team thing when they where younger it was just Gaara and they took the scraps. But the kid Naruto took it to a whole new level treating them like siblings...like how siblings should be. He talked to Gaara about it and it changed him a bit, not a lot, the village making him a Kazekage helped and the retrieval mission when he realized just how much he meant to people he's changed. And it was all because of the knuckle head Naruto.

The poor thing the Uchiha was till alive but she didn't trust him, back in the chonin exams that kid was so dark and dumb can she say. He actually thought he could take on Gaara, sure he got a hit but that was it Gaara snapped and could have killed him if Sakura hadn't jumped in the way the bastard probably didn't even thank her. Did Sakura not realize how dangerous her teammate was? That he didn't care he was blood thirty just as Gaara was? She was too emotionally driven how did she become an anbu? She remembers when Sakura came to Suna she look professional and legitimate in her anbu uniform her face was still with emotion as she gave Gaara Tsunadae's message. That was the last time she's seen her. The anbu job was probably too hard on her, she didn't want to think of Sakura as weak but not very strong either. She was only strong enough to defeat Sasori and in the medical field that's where she prospered.

She showed her paper's to the gate guards and walked to the Kage tower she walked on the regular hustle and bustle of civilians around her but when she entered the office..it was different. Tsunadae looked like herself but there was bags under her eyes. Tsunadae listened to her as she made her report and just wrote down whatever she needed. Temari readied herself for this, for what she'd get as a response but she needed to ask "Tsunadae, would it be alright if i visit Sakura's grave?" The big busted woman looked down at her desk silent but nodded "of course, it's the one by the cherry tree, the only one" Temari nodded frowning for the woman in front of her Sakura was after all her student. She must have taught her many things. When given the dismissal she left the building and looked for the tree. When she found it there was a white stone small and at the base of the tree a red ribbon hung over it. The stone stated her name an KIA.


	3. Red Cloud

I'm glad I got this Beta-read beacuse, in doing so, I was able to see from an outsider's veiw and see all those mistakes I made, but overlooked. As a new reader, it helps a lot, beacuse hopefully I'll be fine enough where I won't have to torture my beta-reader with all the mistakes. From this chapter on will be edited.

So, without being said I'd like to thank my Beta-reader, ChronicxxInsanity. She's very helpful and her Beta style is very easy to follow and helpful.

* * *

**Porcelain Sakura Doll**

**Chapter three**

**~RED CLOUD~**

**I, ilovetimbits, don't own Naruto.**

She looked up to see two cloaked figures. They were Akatsuki, easily identifiable by the clouded robes. A tall one, at about six foot eight, was on the left with a hat over his head and the wrapped sword on his back. She didn't have to look at the other shorter one to know who it was. Kisame, the taller of the two, lifted his head so his face was in her line of sight. He bore a grin or smirk but it could be that his mouth was big and His black beady eyes stared at her.

"You're Aruka aren't you?" They were about ten feet away on a branch that was slightly higher up than her's.

She stood straight. "Why do you want to know?" Thankfully, she didn't have feelings or she'd spit out with rage and venom, which would likely get her killed. Instead, her voice was monotone, without the slightest feeling.

"She's not a part of our mission," Itachi spoke, his voice was silky and monotone, but not like hers. Like Gaara, Sasuke, Shino and Neji, his voices had some tone to it. Her's... had nothing. He turned slightly, his face still unseen to her. It seemed as though he was the 'get down to business type' Either that or he didn't want to bother with her. Taking that thought into account, she started walking away.

She heard him. After all, he was a large man. She turned and caught the bandaged sword with her one hand. His eyes widened slightly, but then he grinned and pushed against the sword with his strength. He had pure brute strength pushing against her arm, the amount of chakra she was using just to keep the sword at bay showed this. He went to kick her, she dodged escaping the sword. The iron sand protected her hand that was hidden in her sleeve. She wasn't sure she could actually take him, never mind the two of them. He slung his sword over his shoulder.

"You're getting quite the name, never turn your back on anyone" he grinned if she knew right he fought against Guy once but Guy never remembers him. Apparently Kisame enjoys fighting him because of his power and ability to keep up to him. Kisame looks like the type who enjoys a challenge if any at all. She was shorter then the two of them she was standing never any need to be in position.

"I know."

He chuckled. "Another ice cube, eh Itachi?" Itachi just grunted in response, showing through his grunt, but not through his face. Sasuke always grunted when he was irritated at her and the old sound had brought back memories that seemed foreign, memories that used to bring tears but now brought nothing. Nothing but unneeded information.

"Fight me." Kisame was asking a little bit more seriously. She didn't lower her hood, she didn't want to risk anything. She admitted it was nice to think without feelings getting in the way, she could do things more effectively and her mind was clear. She needed to avoid this.

"No." he looked slightly taken back by that, but recovered. "I would lose, against either you or Itachi." At his name, he glanced over.

Kisame grinned "So, you know our names?" She answered true-fully being careful and planning how to get out of this. She didn't know if the tsukinami would work on her. Sure she had a mind but she was wood, a core for a heart, and no brain. Would it work? She'd rather not find out. The samadae could also drain what is left of the little chakra she had.

"You're Akatsuki, and you're both known S-ranked criminals and wanted by many."

She was stating facts, something that she did naturally. When it wasn't with emotion what was it but information? Sasori did this, she realized during their battle, though he had more emotion he merely stated things. He _stated_ that the Kazekage was one of his powerful puppets, that he conquered a whole nation with three hundred puppets and that his poison would take her down. Statements that where proven wrong, wrong for them to be facts. Observation, another word that could be used to describe how she talked though she was speaking facts right now, Kisame and Itachi are, after all in Akatsuki. Other things that she would say where never always facts but stated due to her monotone voice. All in all it seemed as though she was being or trying to be smart, superior or intelligent, like how Neji and Sasuke acted in chonin exams and as genin's.

"If you're trying to kiss my ass, it won't work."

She looked to him. "I don't kiss ass."

Kisame smirked ."Let me guess, you _kick _ass?"

She cocked her head. "No, you misunderstood." She knew she sounded like she was kissing ass and if not, that she was better than them, which wasn't true either. Plus, when was the last time she actually had a conversation with someone? Why was she having a conversation with an Akatsuki member? She didn't need them finding anything about her out she ran past them, gliding along and they followed behind. They were fast too,but she didn't want to waste chakra. She controlled the chakra at a steady pace ,but she still shot forward, and they continued to follow. She looked over her shoulder and turned to face them, gliding backwards and shooting senbon at them. They just dodged and ran at her. She rotated her hands, activating the jet stream of water. The scroll dissolved from her back. The water broke the branches and sent her backwards even faster.

* * *

Kisame's eyes widened at the water jet. It was powerful, and it had destroyed the branches, making it hard to catch up without any branches to land on. It propelled her faster, and she didn't even use hand signs. Gas came from her cloak they ran by it so fast that Kisame only inhaled a small portion, making him slightly dizzy. He looked to Itachi, who didn't get gassed. Of course, he didn't get hit by it. The she turned her back to them, running forward. Petals came from her cloak, and they then turned sharp and heavy, cutting his robes like senbons. Itachi's wasn't cut, as he was able to see it with his sharingan. They stopped and watched as she disappeared into the forest.

"Damn there goes a good fight." Kisame sighed.

"We need to report to leader-sama." Kisame nodded in agreement. They were late already. He just got excited slightly, but this person is very powerful. She didn't even attack, just avoided them and used escape tactics.

* * *

**...Akatsuki Base...**

They were at the meeting. Pnly Pein, Konan ,Hidan and Kakuzu were present, and the rest were in hologram. "Kisame, Itachi, you said something about an encounter with a person?" Pein asked them uncaringly, but this person must be something to attract the attention of the Uchiha.

"She honed different chakra within her, but with her speed and abilities, she was able to produce water jets from her hands. We just let her be," Kisame spoke

"Oi! The bitch didn't happen to be wearing black, was she?" Hidan yelled

"Her cloak was black." Kisame answered.

"We encountered her as well. However, not in the same circumstances. She merely ran Hidan over." Kakuzu added in.

"The bitch didn't run me over! She rammed my arm like a Fucking bull!" Hidan growled

"Language, Hidan" Pein stated simply, and the meeting room went quiet again.

"Produce water jets?" Sasori asked, obviously bored. Kisame looked to his hologram and nodded in response.

"It's says in the bingo book that she knows water,earth and fire style ninjutsu, but they've only seen one attack from each. She's worth a lot as well, you should have brought her in." Kakuzu added. Sasori was silent thinking to himself,

* * *

...Konoha...

Naruto was looking at the monument, standing before it. It was about half a year now that Sakura was gone, dead. He didn't even have a body to bury, ANBU usually don' 're taught a technique that will destroy a whole body so that there could be no chance of an enemy ninja finding any information He sighed he was more determined now than ever to get Sasuke back. He would do it for her, he couldn't let Sasuke die he couldn't let him go so far into the darkness. Hinata walked over with flowers in her hands but stopped. Naruto looked to her and she blushed

"U-Uh gomen N-Naruto-kun" Hinata went to walk away but he called out to her.

"Wait. Uh, where you close to Sakura-chan?"

Hinata shook her head and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "N-Not like you or Ino-san, but a-a little."

Naruto wiped his eyes "Oh" He smiled "That's nice of you" She looked at her feet nodding. "Well, you can put the flower's here if you still want to, I'm just thinking" Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head. She nodded and slowly made her way over and placed the flowers down next to the picture that Sai had drawn of her. It looked exactly like her...when she was mad at least. Couldn't he have drawn a better picture? Naruto looked to Hinata. She was very kind, and he remembers seeing her once in a while during thier missions and the chuunin was so nice, but too nice. She wouldn't like him, he was...loud.

* * *

She was standing and watching the man and his movements. He was breathing heavily, she couldn't breathe.

"W-What are you!?" She stared at him. The man had given it his all to defeat her however she's immortal, fireproof, water proof and termite proof, even. She watched the man as he began to cough. Her chakra was only at half, thanks to his henchmen. However, she was able to recover her chakra quickly to keep going. She repaired the damage. The wood chakra worked better with pure flesh but it also worked for her puppet body, returning it to perfection.

The wire shot out from her hand at the man and wrapped around him to drag him close to her the spike barely piercing his skin. "Where's the scroll?" The man trembled. "You're not human! You monster!" The remark didn't hurt her, and she just looked at the whimpering man.

"Where?" The spike deepened.

"You're going to kill me anyway, why should I tell you?!" She cut him, the poison spread in him made him weak and frail. "N-no!" She drained chakra from him with no resistance and dropped him to the ground. Looking around the room she walked over the body in search of the scroll. She was silent carefully rumaging through drawer's and the desk. She looked at the walls running her hand along the way making small taps with her finger, checking for a hallow sound.

She walked into the office of the person that hired her, handing him the scroll and he grinned. "That was fast" She just glanced, saying nothing She wouldn't have taken the mission, but she found that the man was wanted and had a business with sound and Orochimaru. This could help konoha. "You're quite the price but you got it done" She looked at him she had a price?

"Price" she repeated, and he looked up, shocked she said something.

"Of course, there's others wanting your work." She then left the office and looked at the new bingo book, She saw a description that would fit her.

_Aruka_

_Rank: 'S'_

_Hair: _

_Eyes: _

_Affliction: Earth,Water, Wind, Fire_

_Affiliation:_

_Age:_

_Height:160-170cm_

_Gender: Female_

_Weight:45.4kg_

_Blood-type: _

_Ninja rank : Rouge nin _

_Registration: _

_Description: Plain black hooded cloak._

_-Mass murder, two accountsup in Upi, and Akai Shi . __Murder, Infiltration, and Theft __._

Looking at other names the Akatsuki are mentioned as well, perhaps she could join them, try and find out how to make herself human somehow. Sasori was sure to have left something right? No, he wouldn't he wasn't careless. She could join them, to protect Naruto from them an inside job her own secret mission. Perhaps if she succeeded they would accept her back into Konoha no matter the crimes she committed, no matter the fact she is no longer human.

That was the thing, the fact she was no longer human, what if they didn't accept her back? What life would that be as a puppet? She could forever help Konoha, protect it ,but when her friends all pass away what goals would she have? She can't feel the love or need to stay to protect, she wouldn't feel accomplished or anything so what could she do? She stood up, she would just have to go along the way, see how things will turn out, look at the present. Right now that is to get into Akatsuki.

* * *

She entered a base it was about two acres of land in the middle laid a building that was very large. She glided through the halls spreading gas the blossoms swirled around killing people soaking in red rather than a light pink. She destroyed the walls with her fists of iron sand, she brought half the structure down absorbing the chakra from them all. The chakra felt good like she was addicted to it, more movement made her body feel more human more fluid with it's movements. She used the fire jet destroying the building and burning anything or anyone inside. She heard a girl crying she went to see a girl in a cage she was coughing from the smoke when Sakura walked out from the smoke filled hallway the girl tried to crawl away with what little space the cage offered.

she was frightened of Sakura because the hood hid her face Sakura pulled the hood down she smiled at the girl "Are you OK?" Sakura asked changing pitch to make her sound kind and serene. "P-Please help!" Sakura opened the cage easily by ripping it off, the girl hugged her. Sakura held her inside the cloak. The small girl koala hugged her waist the girl was confused 'why is she so cold?' Sakura killed the last of the men and jumped high adding wind the smoke trailing off her cloak. She landed softly on the grass she took the girl out from her cloak and sat her on the ground. The girl stared at her face Sakura looked down at her and smiled "I'm sorry, I didn't know you where in there" The girl looked to the burning base, it had about hundreds of people in there and this girl took them all out. Sakura helped the girl up to her feet "Where do you live?"

"well, the mist."

"Mist" The girl nodded Sakura looked in the direction of mist, it was a two days journey but she had a high amount of chakra right now "Alright" Sakura picked the girl up bridal style she 'eeped'. Sakura ran fast things whizzed by the girls eye squinted against the wind the girl looked at the female who was she? it was as if they where flying she'd believe she was too if it weren't for the small jumped she felt when the woman jumped off a branch. Sakura went through two wind scrolls left her her feet when they diminished she slowed down until the last two took their place and she was at high speed again adding more chakra than wind to it to preserve the wind.

In a day the girl was sleeping in Sakura's arms, Sakura watched her breathing and sleeping Sakura didn't need to sleep, she was full of chakra. She looked ahead to see the water gliding across towards the gates she skidded to a stop in front of guards who jumped back at the sudden arrival they didn't even see her walking over the water or the water ripples for that matter. She handed the girl to them "she said she lived here" the man took her "Tekoi's daughter!" They looked but the woman was gone they looked around then ran to their friends house to show him his daughter.

* * *

Two days later...

Sakura was reading the bingo had been two days since she killed those ninja at the base. She got her high pay for eliminating such a high threat, and she was stated as highly dangerous. She looked at the bingo book. They didn't know her face, which was fine with her. As she continued on she wondered if she could add things to herself. She sat in the hotel and took her leg apart, refilling it with a stronger poison. She put four wind scrolls in the legs and attached two kunai to her boots. She took note of all the compartments and when she learned to open them with her chakra, they shot out senbon needles. She reattached her legs and pulled the legging over them again.

With all the money she gathered she entered Ame; renowned for having Akatsuki lurking about. But she had her chakra hidden, using the chakra of a villager as her own to mask herself. She didn't kill the villager, just hid her using the villager's clothing. She bought dark grey breast plates, black cloth. The breast plate was strapless but it didn't matter, it would allow movement and all her weapons to respond accordingly without complications. There were blades attached to her back if she ever came to a point in needing them she would not go shirtless**.** She exited the village quickly before she was caught, but it seemed as though all the villagers knew who was who because they all stared and watched watched as she walked through the crowds and out of Ame.

* * *

She was sitting her body limped as she thought, it took a lot of chakra to control herself she had to constantly feed on chakra. The bodies laid around her, she absorbed their chakra and she was just thinking to herself letting go of control of her body for awhile she was full. Perhaps that's why Sasori had all the chakra?..no the puppeteer did it but he didn't perfect it like Sasori has thus why she had to keep absorbing the chakra.

She felt two powerful chakra's signature's a kunai hit her as she stood to get up turning around to see the two Akatsuki standing there. One had slicked back white hair he was bare chested and had a small necklace on his neck with a three bladed scythe on his back. The other one had a mask on with green eyes she looked at them, they where known to be aggressive so they must want something to not kill her she walked up to them she was ten feet from them the masked one spoke "Don't get to close"

She looked to his eyes "What do you want?"

The silver haired one grinned. "You broke my arm, bitch. You'll pay."

She looked at him, She didn't remember doing such a thing "Seems she doesn't even know what your talking about Hidan"

"Bitch! Watch where you run" she jumped high dodging the scythe she kicked him cutting his chest with the kunai attached to her boot. She hopped back as the silver haired one leaped at her trying to attack her with his scythe dodging each attack she got her leg ready adding iron sand and the wind to kick him. The kick got him he wasn't even aiming just swinging the kick sent him up into the air it was impossible to block that hit if he even tried. She jumped up propelling herself to his body she got the two spears from her body and stabbed him in the guts vital point. She propelled her self higher landing and iron sand filled drop kick to his back sending him down to the earth many bones had to have broke from that.

She was pulled by the tendrils seeing as she couldn't dodge in mid air without the sand. She was going at the masked Akatsuki at high speed he punched her, sending her back. She dug her heels into the ground to stop herself. She raced at Kakuzu she dodged the tendrils with ease from her training with Tsunadae she also had much chakra making her able to control her movements more fluidly. "I'm surprised she's still alive, going soft Kakuzu?" She turned to the silver haired one who was standing with seemingly no injuries. "At least I haven't all my bones broken" "whatever I'd like to see you take a kick like that" "I don't beacuse I'm smart" "whatever" he rolled his eyes getting his sycthe ready she once again dodged his attack's with beauty and grace when Kakuzu's chakra presence made itself known the tendrils pulled her off Hidan.

If she were human her body would have smashed but the wood was pretty durable and she was holding out. She pulled against his tendrils with her strength she activated the water jets it went through the tendrils and shot out pulling her away from him, the tendrils squeezed she hit him he was pushed back by the force but held his ground. She twisted her wrists the jets becoming more fierce cutting his arm off revealing a bunch of tendrils.

The tendrils let go of her but she dodged Hidan's scythe again directing the water to him the scroll disappeared and she flipped backwards onto her feet a couple feet from them. Kakuzu watched her now seriously she wasn't to be underestimated. She stood there her face still hidden from them he sat back and watched Hidan try a go at her see how strong she is. Hidan raced at her with his scythe she was dodging him, tendrils and the masks at high speed she stopped suddenly. Hidan's scythe lodged into her back he ran dragging her body against the ground like a lawn mower he tossed her body to the tree.

Kakuzu sighed "We weren't supposed to kill her idiot"

"Well fuck she's trying to kill us"

"She cant kill us" they both shut up when she stood up her arm healed her back she turned around to face them her face still hidden "well,shit I think this is going to be one hell of a fucking fight"

"very good medic" Kakuzu mused. Hidan ran at her she dodged Hidan's scythe she kicked his side sending him flying she jumped up the tree running from the tendrils she pushed off the tree towards Kakuzu. The tendrils grabbed her leg and tossed her away to a tree she landed on her back she stood straight as the blossoms emptied from her some of them were pink the others stained with blood they swarmed around her. She started a jutsu for the first time unsure if she could other clones came out two of them she was surprised she looked at the clones even touched it's chin you seriously couldn't tell she was a puppet which was good. she dodged Hidan's scythe he hit the ground the two clones grabbed his forearms where his biceps where.

She went to his chest she formed the iron sand with the blossoms the grains mixed around they came down at him cutting him small paper cuts and senbon cuts around his body. He groaned in pain but smirked "Is that all you got bitch?"

She turned the sand into grains within his body then formed them into spikes making them cut his insides breaking ribs and bones she absorbed some of his chakra when she touched his chest the poison was on him but didn't affect him, she ran at Kakuzu as the clones pulled Hidan's arms from their sockets. The tendrils wrapped around her she had the two spears out that split into four a thinner blade between the blades spun making a saw cutting the tendrils, her arms still hidden in her cloak. The iron sand flew around cutting other trendrils.

she ran at him with the saws thrusting the thin spear into his heart, Hidan was on her his legs wrapped around her arms since his arm where off she looked over her shoulder "that was a little painful bitch" The rope wrapped around his neck throwing him at Kakuzu whom stood up dodgin hidan's body that didn't make sense she hit his heart unless, like her's it was somewhere else.

"This fucking fight will go on for fucking ever!" Hidan complained

Kakuzu sighed "look our leader wishes to speak with you"

She straightened up "Then why attack me"

"To see if you are what your said to be"

she talked to the masked man rather because he seemed the more logical of the two but didn't mean he was the most sane of the two she walked forward slightly then stopped "why"

"We don't know why he's very interested in your abilities"

She thought about it, she couldn't trust the leader of Akatsuki, but she should try anyway to see what he wants and what could happen, she did afterall want to join. Her body 'relaxed' as the weapons retracted and the joints let the iron sand drop to be retracted properly into her body. The stray blossoms on the floor coated with new blood came to her "I'll come" Kakuzu turned around and started walking his arm automatically restitching itself she followed them Hidan waited smirking at her she ignored it.

"Why do you hide your face?" She looked at him but the hood hide her face.

"I have a lot of enemies"

"Fix this" He demanded pointing to his chest

"You attacked her Hidan, your problem."

"That's not my fucking problem! She didn't have to rip my arms off I need you to stitch them on by the way"

"No"

"Why the fucking not?"

"Cause, you didn't listen to me you had to throw a damn kunai"

"_Cause_, she fucking brok- Fuck, Kakuzu! Jashin will smite you" He yelled, but his voice was carried off.

She looked over her shoulder, even with his head cut off it still talks. Kakuzu stopped and groaned. Hidan's head was on the ground, he had no arms to hold it, the tendril brought his head closer it got louder.

"blah, blah, blah and Jashin will be here! Then all of you will regret ever-"

"Shut up of ill leave you behind"

"...*mumble* money *mumble* Jashin" Kakuzu stitched his body together and they continued to the base. They finally entered the entrance the rest of the run was quiet, she was thankful for that. They entered the base and walked through the winding halls.

They entered the meeting room where they were on the fingers on holograms or in person. They all looked down at her and the zombie twins. "We will resume this meeting after." The figures nodded. The leader, a blue haired female, Itachi and Kisame appeared in front of her. She stood in between Kakuzu and Hidan and was the shortest of them all.

"What happened?" The Organe haird man asked.

Kakuzu smacked Hidan in the back of the head. "Idiot here wanted to see if she was all she was cracked up to be." Hidan mumbled profanities.

"I see." The leader was looking at the cloaked female. She had to be powerful seeing as her cloak was tattered but she didn't seem to have any injuries. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but if you'd follow me." She followed him past the two Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame.

* * *

Kakuzu grunted. He had to get replacement hearts, and Hidan mumbled

"So, what happened?"

"The bitch is strong." He was massaging his broken ribs. Kisame nodded. He knew she was strong but enough to get injuries on the two zombie twins? He looked to Itachi who just grunted. He sighed at the lack of interest from Itachi.

* * *

She sat down on that chair. There was another chakra presence in the room but she ignored it, looking at the leader. He had orange spiky hair and purple ringed eyes. "I want you to join Akatsuki."

"Why?"

"Your skills are very interesting. You're a medic, am I correct?"

She thought about it. "Was, I was a medic." He nodded she looked at him "Why should I join? What's the purpose of Akatsuki?" He stared at her. He didn't expect that, but he leaned forward resting his head in his folded hands.

"Peace in the shinobi world."

She didn't scoff or laugh or chuckle or get angry. "I'll join"

"Why do you want to join?"

She looked at him. "I'm only going around killing with no real purpose." He smirked.

He stood up. "Konan will show you to your room."Sakura nodded and stood up, following the blue haired woman. They didn't exchange words until they reached the door, when Konan held out her hand.

"I'm Konan, welcome." Sakura shook her hand with her gloved one "Thank you."

Konan nodded, walking away. Sakura entered the room, where there was a bed she'd never use for sleeping. She sat on it and looked to the walls. There were two plain dressers to the side of the rooom, and side tables on either side of the bed. It even had it's own bathroom that was connected to another room. She would never use the washroom either, but she could wash her hair. That she still did. She washed the wood carefully as well. She needed long sleeve sweaters now, and long pants to cover the joints. She could put on elbow cloths like her old outfit. She looked to the mirror she would need a mask, or her identity would be given away to Konoha.

She didn't have anything to put in this room. She didn't take anything with her but now that she thought about it it'd be nice to buy new weapons, katana's too. She didn't exactly call it sleep but it helped recover chakra faster when she stopped controlling her body, so her body would sit limp while she was awake, forced to think to pass time. She needed a hobby. Maybe she could create new poisons. She let the control flow from her body as she waited. She didn't know if she should stay in here and wait or go out, but she needed to stitch this cloak back together again. The door to her room opened she got control of her body and looked up.

"Where you like that this whole time?" Konan asked.

"Sleeping." Sakura said simply.

The blue haired woman shrugged. "Are you hungry?"

Sakura paused. "No, I ate before. Thank you though." Sakura smiled and brought the pitch out the woman, Konan smiled at her politeness. Sakura stood up and followed her. "Do you know how to cook?" Sakura nodded to her Konan smiled. "They want you to cook." Sakura walked by the living room ignoring the stares and into the kitchen. She saw a girl hardly wearing anything in the kitchen, the girl glared at her and fumed when no reaction came from Sakura. Konan showed her the cupboards and left Sakura to look around. She knew what foods tasted good together. She began making her mother's favourite dish, and, she knew exactly how much to use thanks to her great memory. The smell must have attracted them because Kisame and Hidan were soon over her shoulder.

"I thought the whore was cooking." "I asked her," Konan answered. Of course, she couldn't smell it or taste it or feel it. She turned the stove off and put the food on dishes. She knew there was seven people there including the one hidden in the dark. She gave Kisame and Hidan two plates each to give to their partners. She gave Konan the three plates, and she understood who it was for she even chuckled a bit as she left to eat in the living room, ignoring death glares from the girl in the kitchen. She was a kunochi, but not a strong one at that.

'Weird to see Akatsuki with a whore, but I guess they have their 'needs,'' she thought to herself. She sat on the couch beside Kisame. They where eating the food, even Uchiha. Then Kakuzu stopped. "Why aren't you eating?" They all put the plates down.

"I can't taste."

They stared at her. "Then how did you learn to cook?"

"My mother. I remembered how she did it exactly and I copied it just like a justu.I watch edand learned." She smiled the only part of her face they could see but it probably looked crooked beacuse she was just learning to feel and express her emotions.

"What's with the fucking creepy smile?"

"I'm getting used to it"

The servant walked into the room. She was on the couch behind Hidan, and she ran her hands on him to message him. She had cuts on her he probably used his ritual on her. Sakura paid no attention, and they noticed her lack of care. The girl grumbled. "So, who are you?"Sakura didn't answer.

"Hello" the kunoichi servant drawled out in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know who you are, but to me, you just look like a play toy for Akatsuki. Who I am doesn't concern you. I'm not interested in that."

The girl fumed. "I wasn't asking anything along those lines!" Kisame laughed.

"Well, that's all you're here for. Not to ask questions" The girl was fuming and ran. Kisame snickered and slapped her on the back but she didn't fall forward nor did she lose breath. Kisame rose an eyebrow

"Arm wrestle me"

"What?"

He snickered. "You look a little tough."

Hidan snorted. "Fucking _little,_ he said" He should know.

"That's what she said." Kisame laughed at his own joke.

Kisame sat on the other side of the iron sand was in her arm where her biceps should be and through the whole arm and shoulder so it didn't break off. His hand was twice the size of hers. She smiled and changed her pitch. "I'll beat you, use chakra." He grinned "Lets see kitten." She held on. He pushed, but her face showed no expression whereas Kisame was grinning. Then scrunching his face. She didn't move her arm for five minutes, but he was getting closer to beating her when she slammed it over and threw him into the ground. The floor cracked and his shoulder dislocated. "Ah, fuck that hurts. You broke my arm." She brought him to the couch and popped his shoulder back in. She healed it in fifteen seconds, he rotated his shoulder. "Damn kitten. You're strong." She remained emotionless.

"Sorry" Kisame laughed it off.

Pein tossed her the cloak. "You're a part of the Akatsuki. If you try to betray us, we'll kill you."

she nodded. "Could I go get supplies?"

He looked at her, unsure. "Fine, but you need to take someone with you." He left the room.

* * *

Entering the Amegurke village, she and Kisame headed to the shops, wary eyes watched a few people bowing to her beacuse of the large hat over her head. They likely mistook her for Itachi. Akatsuki was powerful a group of criminals that where once just dangerous beings by themselves, but as a group, they were somthing to fear. She entered the weapons shop and bought new blades, the ones she had where rusted and weren't very good in the first place. They went to another shop where she looked at the books, she would like to read them but she got nothing from them. No entertainment or feeling, just information.

She bought herself a blank book and a few pens beacuse she needed a new medical journal. After that, she bought a sharpening kit, cloth, string and needles, vials, herbs and medical supplies - seeing as she might serve as their medic. Kisame watched her buy everything in silence, glancing to other shops once in awhile.

When she finished she looked to him. "I finished." He nodded and started walking away. She was odd, very similar to Konan in a way where she was hard to read, but worse. She never seemed uncomfortable around them despite it being her first day. It was odd how she actually talked to them, or mainly him. Not that it was completely absurd, but usually woman take one look at him and cringe or look away. She was in a base with massive 'S' class criminals and he couldn't pick up any nervousness on her. It was like Itachi, but different. However, it _was _only a day and she has only met the four – six of them she still has yet to meet the rest, especially Tobi.

When she finished, they headed back to the base, cloaking their chakra to hide the trail. She now knew she could preform justu's the only problem was it took too much chakra to use it, on top of the amount she's using just to control the body. She wondered about the iron sand that she was able to did the puppet master know to do that? She thought only the Kage puppet could do that.

If she could manipulate the iron sand, she could probably form it into objects like a sword. She would have to try later on her own time, since it could be helpful if she lost both her arms. She bought the weapons for her body to replace the old ones. Before entering the base, Kisame turned to her.

"You owe me a fight." She nodded, and he preformed the hand signs to unlock the base entrance. She entered in first with him behind. She placed two scrolls in the garbage. After she headed to her room, she put the items away; the blank book, sewing items, and her medical supplies. She went back to the living room and the boys looked like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. They were holding her old weapons, looking at them as she sat down.

"Don't cut yourself. I don't have an antidote for that"

"You had all this in your cloak?" Sakura nodded.

"I made dinner!" They went and grabbed the food. Sakura leaned back in her chair and the serant Ami came out. "I'm sorry I didn't make any for you. I'm still not used to the new addition and all." Sakura waved her hand uncaringly.

"You're not fucking hungry?"

"I ate while I was out with Kisame "

"Smart" Kisame said. "I'm going to call you pinky."

"Okay, guppy." He gave her a shocked look. She gave none in return.

She got up and headed to her bedroom. She stared at the ceiling,and thought about Naruto, her team, and Tsunadae. They'd see her and be angry that she joined the Akatsuki organization and she'd feel nothing. She'd just stared at them like a regular enemy, though she doubted she could kill them cause she knows what they meatn to her although she couldn't understand the feeling anymore. She literally could kill them and she'd feel absolutely nothing, but she knew she couldn't because if she wasn't a puppet, she wouldn't. The fact that that thought crossed her mind was horrible. She could not let them know who she was. If Konoha knew she'd be getting Naruto in danger everyday cause he would come out to seek her to try and 'save' her.


	4. A Partner

**Recap/Reminder** -Akura is the name Sakura uses to hide her real identity. People/ Character's will refer to her as Akura.

The weapon in her palms (tanto,spear,spike) I'm going to be calling it an spike from now on, because it's not a tanto, that was my previous idea. It's a long thin, cone-like spear that could split into four parts, revealing a thin long needle in the centre.

I'll have a cover up with what she looks like.

* * *

**Sakura Doll**

**~Chapter Four~**

**A PARTNER**

**I, ilovetimbits do not own Naruto.**

Sakura continued meditating, concentrating. She thought about training, Sakura would need to be able to fight without revealing who and what she is. She can only use the blossoms, gas and the spikes without suspicion. Her hands were able to be hidden within her sleeves while she used the jets, so they could also be hidden when she used the iron sand. She used it against Kabuto and he didn't seem to notice, as someone who was primarily a medic, he would be able to notice something like that. Sakura would need to read up on the third Kazekage to find out what else she could do with the iron sand. She wasn't very educated on the Magnet release but she knew the basics of the technique.

Opening her eyes, she looked to the bathroom door across from her. Sakura would never really need it but she would need to dye her unusual hair with the dye she bought. Heading to the bathroom, she noticed that it seemed untouched and clean, at least to a criminal's standard. She headed to the bath and turned the shower on, it gurgled slightly before spitting out water. There was no steam, so it was likely to be cold. Sakura put her head under the water, and watched as dried blood, dirt and dust fell from her hair. She ran her hands through the hair, getting caught in many knots. Her hair had grown long, but she never realized. Did her hair grow? Or did the puppet master make it longer? Sakura put the dye in her hair and rinsed it out, watching the dye go down the drain. She cleaned the tub and washed her hair with shampoo so the smell wouldn't be so strong.

Finishing up, Sakura looked to the mirror. She looked like herself except slightly different, as if the puppet master made her to look older. Her green eyes looked hazy, but they were the only things that looked like they belonged, whereas the expression worn on her face wasn't hers; no one could look that expressionless. Her chest was slightly larger than her original body, and she was slightly taller as well. Her now black hair reached to her waist and her forehead wasn't as large as it used to be. Sakura's features were different, as though she had grown into her forehead. Is this an estimate of what she'd look like if she was older? She looked nineteen, no longer sixteen.

The black hair dye had unfortunately bled into her forehead, and Sakura had to work hard to clean it off. When her hair dried, it was black like a void. She ran her fingers through it, getting rid of the last of the knots and brushing her hair. Her eyes were very bright against the black, but they looked different than when she had pink hair. She looked more serious and her expression suited this more than the pink hair. She used to hate dying her hair, loving the pink because it made her unique. But now she didn't crave any need for attention. Instead she was trying to avoid it.

Sakura cleaned up after herself and left the bathroom. Walking into her bedroom, she took a book and began reading it. She was sitting on the bed with her cloak on and she was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and long blue baggy pants with white socks that belonged to the Akatsuki. Reading her book, Sakura gained no entertainment from it. It was a mystery book but she didn't feel compelled to figure it out. It was as though she was reading an informative book, she didn't even bother trying the romance, it'd only end the same. She walked to the living room sitting on the couch watching the TV, Kisame was watching wrestling something she favoured, her wrestler wasn't on however. She looked to Kisame, who looked at her when he felt her staring. She never thought she would share the same interest as a criminal.

"You owe me a fight."

"I will fight you, but not right now. I promise I will later."

He grinned. "I'll hold you to it."

"Samadae, he feeds on chakra right?" He nodded. "What happens when he doesn't get it?"

"He becomes weak, just like when we eat. I need to constantly feed him."

She nodded. In a way, Sakura was just like samadae, a weapon used for destruction that feeds off chakra. She rested on her arms that were folded behind her head, trying to look as though she was relaxing.

"Jashin will smite you, Kakuzu!" Hidan fumed, walking into the room from the hall. His head disconnected and held in his arms.

She smiled. She had to get better at expressing emotions so that she could easily hide her puppetry easier. He grumbled sitting beside her and handed her his head. The slave girl, Ami, stared horrified retreated back into the kitchen.

She placed his head on his neck and began sewing it back into place while Kisame talked. "I'm going."

She looked at him. "Can I come?"

He shrugged. "Whatever." She finished up on Hidan's head. He got up and left without a word, not like she expected a thanks from the disrespectful man anyways. Following Kisame, he looked over his shoulder. "Are you getting your weapons?"

"I have them already."

Kisame didn't respond at first. "Alright then, let's go, " he finally said.

Sakura walked beside him as they went to look for victims. She sensed a group far away she wanted to hurry because her movements were becoming jerky and slow.

"Blood thirsty?"

"More like chakra thirsty," She stated in monotone.

"Oh." He looked at her stunned,but then he chuckled. "I guess we will have to take double the amount. I was wondering why you gave off many different signatures." She just shrugged.

Finishing up on the last guy, Sakura finally felt full again. She looked to Kisame, who was still absorbing more chakra. It was easier to poison them and take it so they don't any while fighting. Kisame said it was relatively faster. He was always looking for a good fight and she wanted to fight him one day to see how far she could go with this new body. They headed back to base, feeling full. Sakura looked at samadae, she felt similar in a way that she could also be used as a weapon.

They made it back to the base and saw new people. There was a blonde that looked remarkably like Ino who was shouting at a man with an orange mask who was pulling the blonde's ponytail. She saw a plant man who was half black and white with yellow eyes and a flytrap on his head.

"Who's that, un?"

"New member, Akura. Her and samadae were hungry so we got some chakra." The blonde inspected her but her face was hidden by the hood she had on. He was Sasori's partner, and she thought he might know a bit about puppets but she didn't want to ask and reveal herself yet. The Akatsuki would very likely use her against her village by either using her as bait or front line battle. When she heard something behind her, Sakura dodged the orange masked man, but he recovered and jumping back up.

"Tobi's name is Tobi. What's yours!?"

"Akura." She used her alternate name, the one she used for the bingo book so that nobody would know who she really was.

"Pretty name!" He squealed like a fan-girl. She stared at him expressionlessly as he spun around.

"Danna! The new member is here, yeah!" Her face remained emotionless. Her seal burned fiercely. He was alive. He could be the key to her returning to her former self. She could possibly find out how to reverse the process.

"I do not care, brat," he stated, walking away and ignoring her. He looked exactly the same as he did last time she saw him. She would have to wait, Sasori didn't trust easily and she'd have to plan how to go about learning his secret.

Sakura sat down, pulling out her book and pen and began writing. She needed to create an antidote for her poison you never know if she will run into someone she'll need to save. However, if it was an Akatsuki member, they could die and she wouldn't pay any mind.

The Akatsuki were minding their own business, but Hidan was standing across from her when he grabbed her book. If she had reflexes she would have had his hand, but he was standing a little ways away so she grabbed his wrist in her gloved hand.

"The hell is this shit?"

"You cannot read?" she asked.

He glared at her. "I can read, you fucking smart ass."

"Tobi will help you read!" He ran into Hidan, pushing him towards Sakura. However, instead of him falling on her, she used her grip on his wrist to thew him over the back of the couch, taking the book that he dropped with her free hand. Hidan went to grab her but pulled her hood and revealed her face. She just remained expressionless and pulled the pen back from his hand looking in his eyes and turned to finish what she was working on.

Kisame laughed his head off but she ignored him. There was a specific herb she was missing that could counter this strain of poison., but she didn't know of any area's within Konoha that held them so they had to be in some other village...she just has to remember-

"What is that, yeah?" She looked to her side to see Deidara kneeling behind the couch looking over her shoulder.

"This is the base of the antidote I'm trying to figure out. There's three strings, two on which I got but the third is the one I'm working on. I'm trying to remember which exact country it grows in, but they're rare."

He was silent for a moment. "Strings?"

"Herb brat, an antidote."

"Whatever, un" He looked to Ami, who winked at him from the kitchen. he left the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. Thinking a bit more she remembered what the herb was. It was the red cactus found in the wind country. They were rare, but she could find them. She wrote down the herb's name on a page next to the other ingredients needed for the antidote.. She was writing in cursive, something she always did smoothly, being a medic who had worked at the hospital and had done some paperwork for Tsunade. It was also easier to control her hand with one fluid motion rather than picking up the pen.

* * *

After a couple of hours Ami came in, speaking in a seductive tone. "Dinner."

Everyone but Sasori, Sakura and Zetsu got up. The girl walked in. "Are you not hungry?"

Sasori didn't answer her.

"I eat flesh," Zetsu answered.

Sakura kept her eyes on her book "No."

The girl sulked. "Okay."

She returned to the kitchen as Deidara came into the living room with a plate of food to eat. "Been awhile since I've eaten, yeah"

"Zetsu, is that plant ready?"Sasori asked, she didn't know what they were talking about, perhaps something he's been working on before she became a member. Zetsu nodded to Sasori. She kept reading her book, she didn't know they had a green house. She slipped the book in her cloak and placed it within the compartment of her stomach. Hidan sat beside her with his arm over her shoulder. She shifted her eyes to him

"Bitch, why didn't you tell me you actually looked fucking good?"

"Didn't cross my mind." He whispered in her ear. She pushed him away with the minimum amount of force on her part.

"I'm not interested, nor should you be."

"Psh, you don't want this?" He motioned to his eight pack and toned chest that was visible through the opening in his robe.

"No." She replied. Deidara laughed at Hidan.

Kisame plopped beside her, her body would have jumped into the air if she weren't so heavy. Itachi seemed to notice an his arm went over her shoulder. She rose an eyebrow at him, silently asking if he wanted something.

"You're going to make me a fish dinner,r right?"

She turned to him "I thought you are against eating fish?"

Kisame grumbled. "Why would you think that?" he asked grumbling.

"You have gills." She pointed to them, did he forget?

"Actually, sharks eat fish so it's not odd to have him eating fish," Deidara added, laughing slightly at Kisame expression.

"Sure," she said. Sakura always thought Kisame was the cannibal in Akatsuki, but then again, the green plant man had told the servant that he ate flesh.

Pein walked into the room.

"Akura, we need you to heal a prisoner." She nodded and followed him to the examination room. Upon entering she saw a man brutally injured. She took care of the major injuries, and she used enough chakra to heal him relativity fast. That's what she was best at before she changed; medical ninjutsu. Pein left the room before she finished healing the tortured man. Now he was all healthy except for the broken bones, those always healed best naturally. She left the room and went to Pein's office.

"Finished." He looked up from his paperwork, eyebrow raised. She nodded, confirming his unasked question.

"The poison?" She placed the antidote on the desk. He looked at it and dismissed her. When Sakura finally got back to her bedroom she laid on the bed. She folded her arms behind her head and her cloak rode up on her stomach.. She needed to think of a hobby to occupy her spare time, and she needed to think of a way to keep her identity hidden from Sasori. He'd recognize her identity faster than the others.

* * *

Sakura got up in the morning and entered the living room where half of the Akatsuki were. There, she was pulled to the side by Kisame "lets go, kitten. I'm hungry."

"I thought you wanted it for dinner?" She asked, allowing herself to be dragged by Kisame.

"I'm hungry now," he answered.

She shrugged and followed him wordlessly to the kitchen where Ami was cooking. Kisame watched as the two cooked, Sakura with less care than Ami. All she had to rely on now was her memory, which was crystal clear. She finished making the food it was golden brown and probably smelt good for all she knew. The large fish given to her from Kisame was now seasoned and golden brown.

Kisame was grinning as she handed him the whole pot, since a plate couldn't hold it all. He took the spatula as well and headed to the table with old stains.

"That looks good, yeah," Deidara spoke, eyeing Kisame's food.

Kisame smirked. "It is good" He stretched and pulled the pot closer to him, emphasizing the fact he would not be sharing, since he knew it was on the blonde's mind.

In the living room, Sakura walked up to Zetsu, who watched her every move suspiciously."You have a green house right?" She asked, intentionally adding an infliction to the end of her question.

He looked at her expressionlessly. "Yes, why? What do you want?" Two similar, but differently toned voices asked.

"I want to know if I can plant a couple herbs in there."

He watched her, face still void of any expression.."Sure,"

"Thank you. I'm just bored from doing nothing."

He stood up. "I'll show you where it is, Don't touch anything." She nodded and followed him.

They entered the green house. "You can grow stuff here." He motioned to an empty space.

She smiled to him. "Thank you."

They walked around the green house as he described the plants to her and their purposes. He was showing her a specific plant when she saw the red cactus out of the corner of her eye.

"Zetsu, could I use some of the red cactus?" He looked to where she was looking, trying to read her expression and reasoning for using the plant and recalled her talking about an antidote.

"Yes."

"Thank you." She looked at the Sakura tree and was reminded about her previous hair colour. How long will she be able to keep her identity secret?

Sasori walked in to see the two looking at the cheery tree and he was kind of shocked to see her talking to Zetsu. She walked by him with a strip of the red cactus in her hand. She glanced at him but continued on out of the green house.

* * *

"Here is your cloak and ring."

She had been in the base for a total of four days and she was going to be assigned her partner. She caught the said objects that Pein tossed to her.

"Tobi will be your partner. Your first mission begins immediately, and your objective is to find this man and bring him back for interrogation on which you will be his charge, understood?" She closed the scroll he tossed to her.

"Hai," she answered in monotone.

He turned away from her. "Dismissed."

"Sempai! I'm not your partner anymore!" Tobi yelled.

"Thank Kami, yeah" Deidara sighed in relief.

"Why you so mean to Tobi, Sempai!? Won't you miss Tobi?" He whined, drawling out the words.

Deidara placed a hand on his temple. "I'm so glad, un."

"Speak for yourself," Sasori spoke.

"Ouch, my man. You'd rather have Tobi as a partner, yeah?"

"I'd rather neither of you."

"I thought you'd miss me?"

"I preferred being alone."

"Sempai is just jealous cause Tobi gets pretty Akura!"

Sasori's eyes snapped to her after hearing her name spoken for the first time, but relaxed and looked to Deidara "Let's go, brat."

Sakura turned to Sasori, and she noticed how he reacted to her name. He must have misheard.

"Do you think Sasori's hot Akura-chan?" Tobi teased.

She looked to him. "He's wood."

"Akura knows?"

She just nodded.

"Oh! Then it was Sempai you looked at!"

"No, I just wondered how he's alive."

"Oh, Tobi knows that! But Tobi can't tell you because Akatsuki like to keep personal stuff and they try to kill anyone who won't keep it to themselves!"

She looked to the scroll. "ready?" She asked, intentionally adding tone to her voice.

"Yep! Tobi will show you he's the best partner there is! Just watch!" She didn't reply as they walked together, leaving the base. He was a few inches taller than her. Through the whole walk he was talking and talking, never stopping once except when he was distracted by a butterfly. He chased the butterfly around Sakura. She waited fifteen minute's until he was done to continue on.

"Akura-chan's so boring! Sempai would be chasing Tobi by now yelling at him to stop and try to blow Tobi up. Sempai is mean sometimes but Tobi thinks Sempai is funny!"

She inspected him, Akatsuki wouldn't just let some idiot in the base would they?

"What's that diamond on Akura's head?"

"A seal," She answered. He clasped his hands together in glee.

"Can Tobi get one? Tobi wants one of Sempai on his mask right here." He pointed to where she thought his other eye was covered. She wondered why he wore a mask, even Kakuzu took his mask off once in a while in the base. She wondered how strong he truly was and what exactly he was hiding.

Tobi looked away. "Akura-chan's so... Stop staring at Tobi, Tobi feels sad and weird when people stare." She complied and looked away.

They had to retrieve a guy, not kill him and she would have to interrogate him later. It was Akura that would have to do it. despite her shinobi way, she had to do it to prove to Akatsuki she was with them and willing to do whatever they need of her. She was thinking through the advantages she was actually gaining from being a puppet, and the disadvantages. She activated the magnetic field when she sensed enemy shinobi far ahead.

"There's ten ahead," she stated. Tobi looked to her then put his hand over his forehead as if to scope.

"Tobi doesn't see them," She just looked ahead as they walked. They where near the land of Iron and if she can recall, they too had a magnet release user just as Suna had with their third Kazekage. They walked towards their calm, where they were all preparing to fight since she didn't bother hiding her chakra. Tobi looked between Akura and the enemy as they entered the clearing.

"Stop right there! Who the hell do you think- Oh, Akatsuki figures. You may be strong but there are ten of us and two of you."

"Ah, Akura-chan? Shouldn't we have sneaked up on them? You're worst then Sempai with stealth."

All ten of them threw containers in the air and did a hand sign. Tobi stood still beside her watching her.

The Iron nin chuckled. "Any last words?"

"Tobi wants to know if you can tell Sempai he loved him?" They looked at Tobi, confused, before snapping out of it.

"Enough games, now!" The shuriken,senbon and kunai sped towards them. Akura's eyes widened slightly and she could feel the small hints of magnet on each weapon. It was dead silent for a few seconds before Tobi peeked to see the weapons around them, shaking in a perfect circle. The enemy nin eyes widened in fear and awe. Akura tried to will the weapons to shoot back but they fell to the ground despite her effort. Tobi was silent.

"Damn it to hell!" the man cursed. She turned to him and noticed that he was definitely their target.. She took a step forward and they shuffled back. The spike extended out from her palms, coated in poison. She held the handle as it split into four blades with a needle in the centre. The blades spun in a blur.

She went after the ones in her way, but many of them were able to dodge her attacks and the poison. A few had jutsu that threw water, lightning and even iron at her but she continued to fight. Tobi was still silent watching. Killing off the last guy she shot the spike at their target it separated hooking him as she forced him into her hand taking the spike out. She healed the mans wounds injected him and knocked him out flinging him over her shoulder. She drained the chakra off the others when Tobi finally skipped over.

"Wow! Akura-Chan's so strong! Tobi's amazed! Hurry, let's go back!" She remained silent but followed him. She discovered a new way she could do with the magnetic field that would help a lot, especially if she learned to reflect them, forcing them back at her enemies. She could make her own specialized kunai so she won't have to keep using the spears and reverting back her original fighting style to keep attention off herself. She lifted the body hoisting it over her shoulder.

"Oh! Leader wants us!" Tobi exclaimed. She looked to her ring to see it glowing. Activating it she appeared in hologram. Everyone was on a finger but her and Tobi, who were on a different platform until Orochimaru's ring was recovered.

"We finished leader-sama! I did it all by myself!" She didn't care that he lied, but wondered why he did.

"Really?" Kisame asked.

"No, Akura-chan did it all by herself! With magic!"

"Ugh. For once I thought we'd have a meeting without the annoying bastard."

Tobi gasped. "Oh! Hidan!Tobi is not a- that word!"

"I'm so glad he's not my partner. yeah."

"Sempai!" he scolded. "That's not nice."

Kisame laughed.

"Is the mission finished or not?" Pein demanded.

"Oh, it's finished! We're coming back."

"On second thought, let's fucking take that mission Kakuzu, he's coming back." Hidan said disdainfully.

"No," came the reply.

"You hear this!? I actually want to go on a mission but he doesn't! What is this shit!?"

"Quiet,." Pein ordered and it was quiet. "Return so we can interrogate him."

"Okay leader-sama!" Tobi saluted and turned to her. "Let's go Akura-chan!" She just disabled the communication and followed him.

"Akura-chan's soo boring!" he whined. She just kept her attention ahead. "Tobi's getting tired, Tobi's hungry, Tobi's bored, Tobi wish we were faster." She just inspected him, maybe he really was just dumb. Either that or a good actor. She should at least act more human, maybe she would have punched his lights out ages ago. Everyone has limits so she should at least act like she's annoyed or she can just tell him to shut up. But usually that makes them talk more, especially considering she hardly talks to him he'll probably not do it just to hear her talk once again. She wasn't even listening to him right now.

"Hello? Is Akura-chan there?"

She turned to him. "I am now."

"Don't tell me you didn't hear a word Tobi said."

"Not a word," she answered.

"You smell bad, Tobi want's to ask questions."

"That's the body, and go ahead." She spoke fixing the body under her arm instead.

"Okay! Hmm, what's Akura-Chan's favourite food?"

"Anything but ramen," she replied.

"Hmm okay. What's saki-chan favourite colour?" He was walking and staring at her, hoping to read her expression which never changed.

"Red."

"Does Akura-chan have any siblings?"

"No."

"Parents?"

"Yes."

"You do!? Do you miss them?" he yelled.

"No," She answered. Her parents, they miss her and she can't even miss them, but at least they'll be safe in Konoha.

"You don't miss them?"

"No," she replied.

"Hmm okay, What does Aku-chan think of Akatsuki?"

"Think of what?"

"Us, anything!"

She looked at him "If Hidan were to be on his own, he'd die."

Tobi cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"He doesn't think before he attacks because he's immortal, and only need's blood. He may fight someone smarter one day, or someone without blood, but Kakuzu will be there." If she fought Hidan she could beat him, he needed her blood that she didn't have. She would just have to find a way around his immortality, which could prove to be very difficult.

"Does Akura-chan think Tobi's dumb?"

"You wouldn't have asked that question if you were." If he knew he portrayed an 'idiot' image he couldn't be that dumb. Naruto and Lee didn't seem to notice how they acted, but Tobi did.

"Okay, okay! Who's the smartest?"

"Itachi."

"Dumbest?"

"Hidan." Tobi giggled. She peered at their objective who was still knocked out, she fixed him over her shoulder.

"Okay, other than Leader-sama, who do you think is strongest?"

"It's between Kisame, and Itachi."

"Why?"

"Kisame is one of the seven swordsmen. He's strong, dangerous and has high chakra levels that could match a jurinchki. Then Itachi is an Uchiha. He's intelligent and powerful."

"Oh, hmm another question. What was Akura-chan like when she was a little girl?"

"Energetic, wild, loud and very happy."

"Tobi doesn't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Cause...Akura isn't that now."

She looked to Tobi for the first time during their whole conversation. "People can, and do change."

"Tobi didn't, Tobi is still the same." His voice wavered slightly, just enough for her to notice.

"Okay, how old are you?"

Akura looked ahead and brought her hand to her chin. She had to actually think. She was sixteen when she was changed so she must be eighteen now. "eighteen."

"What!? You're eighteen?!"

She nodded. "Yes."

"You don't look eighteen, you look twenty!"

"I know. You're older." Tobi was about to say something. "Much older."

"Tobi's not that old!" he whined.

Looking at the road, Akura noticed that they were close to an inn and Tobi's gaze followed. "Let's go! Tobi's tired and hungry, remember?"

She shrugged and followed him as he danced to the Inn. The older woman didn't say anything about their attire as she probably didn't know or care.

"What's wrong with that guy?"

Akura looked over her shoulder. She had forgotten that she was holding the dead body. "My friend, he passed out."

"Here's your two rooms."

Akura took the two keys and gave Tobi his. He danced all the way to his room and she walked down the hall as well.

"Good night, Akura-chan!" he yelled out.

"Night," Akura said, walking into her apartment. It was a nice bedroom with a bathroom attached. She placed the body on the ground. She had broken his arms so she could tie them up behind him as well as to avoiding him escaping or him popping them back into place. She could fix it later.

She placed a cloth in his mouth and blindfolded him. When she finished tying his ankles, she left him in the corner with a string tied between her finger and his chest so she would be alerted if he were to wake up. She sat on the bed, crossing her legs and closing her eyes to think. She thought about the iron sand and that magnetic field. She had forgot that metal was within many weapons, even if just the smallest amount. Akura would have to be careful with keeping her identity hidden from the Akatsuki, but she would need to be prepared in case they were to ever find out. The man's scream of pain interrupted her. Looking at him, she noticed he was thrashing around and screaming through the rag. Akura got up walked over and knocked him out again.

Tobi ran in. "Is Akura okay!?"

She turned to see him by the door. "The prisoner just woke up is all."

"Why are his arms like that?"

"I broke them , but when we get back to the base I'll fix them."

Tobi nodded. "Akura-chan?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"One last question."

She stared blankly at him.

"Are you a medic?"

"I was." She looked at the body on the ground. "Still could be."

"Oh! That's so great! Akura can fix Sempai's arms."

"Oh, he won't care! It's his arms, his kekkei genkai is his life!"

She looked to him. "Then I guess I'll be the Akatsuki's medic."

Tobi cheered and left to his room. She didn't think much about it, but would they actually trust such a newcomer to heal their members? She wouldn't do anything drastic, she'd actually heal them because she felt like she was being tested, and at the moment she decided to just let them.

Itachi. She'd been studying the sharingan in case something was to happen to Sasuke. Naruto, the Kyuubi, was slowly destroying Naruto.  
She would figure that out later. She would return to her work as a medic again to help them before she leaves them. However, her mind wandered back to Itachi. They'll probably want her to treat his eyes. She had only done a few optical procedures, so it would be new for her. However, she doubted the Uchiha would trust her enough to even come close to his eyes. He always had that sharingan on, so he must be somewhat blind, if not very close to it.

Why would he kill his family? It couldn't be just to test himself. If that were true he'd kill Sasuke, but he left Sasuke so he could fight him. However, if he wanted a challenge he wouldn't have joined Akatsuki, he would have tested himself against the Akatsuki, right? She'd have to ask him, that if, when she is accepted into Akatsuki as a full member. Though she was technically a member, they still were wary of her. When they find out her identity, they would surely not trust her, so she will have to make a story.

She would have to make a story that makes sense, one that would keep her identity hidden from Konoha. Something where she could be known in Akatsuki but hidden from Konoha, something that would convince the Akatsuki to keep her secret so they aren't temped to bait Konoha into a trap. She thought of an excuse if they found out her identity. It wouldn't matter if she was revealed as a puppet, but she'd probably have to watch out for Sasori, considering she has the third Kazekage's body built in to hers.

She remembered that her charge was still knocked out in the room. She wondered what information he had that the Akatsuki wanted. She'd find out once they got to the base.

* * *

Tobi walked in her room skipping. "Let's go! Tobi wants to get back to base!" He effectively woken the tied man up who began to struggle around. She just knocked him out again and placed him over her shoulder.

"Okay! Tobi will lead the way!" She followed him, paying the old woman her money. They walked in somewhat silence she just ignored him. Then he did an amazing thing and gave up trying to annoy her. They walked in silence for about an hour before he started again.

"We're almost there!" he cheered and the man woke up with muffled screams, she ignored his thrashing and kicking until she broke his legs Tobi gasped as the man screamed in pain.

They got to the base and Tobi opened the entrance with the seals. Walking in, they headed to the office where Tobi knocked.

"Enter," their leader's voice spoke from within.

They walked in and Tobi cheered."See!? He's alive, too!"

She dropped him to the ground and heard a pained grunt.

"Take the cloth off him." Akura took the bag off his head, then the thing in his mouth and then the blind fold. The man looked around scared. Pein looked to him and nodded. "Good job."

"What am I here for?!" the man demanded.

"You have the information we need on the sound."

"well, you're going to have to kill me, cause I'm not giving anything up!"

"No. We'll interrogate you first. Tobi, show Akura where to bring him."

"Will do! Come on!" She picked the guy up, tucking him under her arm. He tried to move but yelped out in pain.

They walked to a dungeon where the walls where stained and made of stone. She was shown a room that was empty.

"Tobi will come back later. Pein wants you to get sound information on him that's connected to Orochimaru."

She nodded and he skipped off happily. She left the man on the ground and tied him up, draining his chakra and healing his broken wounds.

He looked up at her. "P-please let me out." She turned to him and saw anger and hate in his eyes. He was lying.

"No."

"Fuck you, bitch! Just kill me now, because you won't get anything!" She brought chakra to her fingers and took her glove off. She summoned the chakra scalpel and used it to make incisions on the inside tissue without the need to cut. However, it could also be used offensively to cut the inner tissue. It was used in torture, something she had to use when she was in ANBU. She brought it to his chest and cut a few wounds within him.

He just laughed. "Is that all you got?"

She stepped back and walked to the table where she sat a large pot of boiling water. She reached in, cupping the water in her hands she stepped on the man's stomach to hold him down as she let it drop on his knee he screamed as he was burned. She walked off and took a few senbon going back to him, she thrust them into his joints, making him yell out. She sat on the chair across from him and he tried to spit at her, but she remained expressionless.

"I don't sleep," she stated.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I used to be a high ranked medic, so could force you to stay awake. I can injure you to extremities and heal you like new, without breaking a sweat. I know how to supply the body with the nutrients you need with no food. I would also like to test a few things on you." She was hoping she didn't have to revert to torture but if she needed to she would.

Unlike before, she wouldn't ever bring them to the brink of death. She was usually called in to just heal them in ANBU. However, this guy had information on Orochimaru, which could give her information on Sasuke.

"You don't scare me, bitch!"

She just remained expressionless. "You should, I won't let you die, you know. Some people have their nerve endings broken to feel no pain, you're not one of those people. Your nerves are the most sensitive under the fingernails. If I were to hammer a thin needle underneath them, the pain of feeling your nails ripped off would be excruciating. As well, if you think you are strong enough to not fear death, you are horribly mistaken." The man glared at her. "To be ready for death limits your own ability. You are weak for being ready to die, to give up so easily. Apart from that, I would also like to test my genjutsu, if you still claim to be weak."

"Do you even care about the information?"

"No. I don't care. The more practice on my medical ninjutsu the better for Akatsuki. But if you give me information, I'll kill you quickly since you so badly want release."

The man laughed.

"Have you ever had every one of your bones broken?" He glared at her. "I need to practice fixing them"

"You're all talk and no action"

"Am I? I killed your men." She was sitting and watching him.

* * *

...One week later...

"Did you get anything yet, Akura-chan?"

"No, but my skill in my medical jutsu is increasing."

"Don't waste time, we need the information," Itachi spoke sternly.

She nodded and went back to the room with ingredients in hand. The man was silent, his eyes wide at the floor "I-I can't die." He was speaking to himself, unaware of her presence.

"Not unless you give me information" she said in a monotone voice as she sat on the chair mixing the ingredients together.

"H-how can you do this?" Her seal burned. "You took away my sleep, and food, h-how?"

"I explained already, you had a chance to die like you wish."

"Psh I still won't tell you. By the time you ever get it, it will be too late."

"That doesn't mean I still won't need a test subject. You want death very badly and by not giving me information, I take the heat so it's a fair trade." The man flinched at her words. She placed the ingredients in the needle, He flinched looking at it, the others had made him see things, and she's not even explaining what this one does.

She injected him with the magnetic poison that entered the blood stream. She sat waiting for two hours the guy was waiting too, waiting to feel pain, but there was nothing.

"Ha!" he breathed in relief.

She suddenly sat on the chair across from him and concentrated. "W-what are you doing?"

"Give me the information on Orochimaru, now." The man's eyes widened, it was the first time she asked .

"Getting desperate?"

"Not really, you gave us two pieces, already."

"W-what? When!?"

"When you were delusional," she replied. "What are they planning against Akatsuki?"

"You think I'd tell you!?"

"Do you not wonder why I am finally asking you? We are not desperate for the information, we're Akatsuki. I just don't want to revert to this. So, when you want death bad enough, yes you will tell."

He glared at her with pure hatred. "Fuck you."

She willed the magnetic field, and the man's eyes widened as his blood shifted. It felt weird as she moved his blood around. He screamed as she made his blood pressure go high, then low breaking a vein where it trickled from his lips.

She paused. "Anything?"

"N-no!" She continued walking away to grab a few things while he was in pain, longer this time before she let it stop.

"Anything?"

"T-they... do you promise to kill me instantly? No pain?" She nodded and walked back to the chair. He sighed, his voice rough. "They're planning to do a meeting near the rain village. They asked us to give them a jutsu scroll in exchange for money." He continued on, spilling the information. When he was done she walked away, his heart exploded in his chest and killed him instantly as promised.

She walked to the office and relayed the information word by word. Pein nodded in satisfaction. "Your partner is gone, so you may take a break."

She bowed her head and left the office when she bumped into Konan. "Gomen."

Konan gave an nod but stopped her. "Would you...like to go, shopping?" she asked, unsure.

Sakura nodded her head. "Of course."

She followed Konan to her room where she got her Akatsuki cloak- Akura already had her's- and they were ready to leave. She followed Konan in the direction of Amegurke. Walking in silence, Konan glanced to her and then spoke.

"Why did you become a missing nin?"

She looked forward, continuing to walk. "I wanted to get stronger to prove my village wrong."

"Wrong?"

Akura nodded. "I was always put off missions with my team because they felt I was weak, so I left."

Konan let it go for now and just nodded as they continued forward.

Entering the Ame village, many people gasped and bowed but Akura ignored them. Why would anyone want to bow to Akatsuki? Unless the Akatsuki actually helping this village.

"The Akatsuki protects Amegurke?" she asked.

Konan looked to her and nodded. "Yes, in return for their services." Akura watched as a few people stared at them. A young little girl timidly walked up to them, making them stop as she fiddled with the flowers in her hand. She blushed and handed them to Konan.

"A-Angel-san." Konan smiled and took the bouquet, placing a single flower on her head just like hers and the girl blushed and giggled. She just watched the interaction as Konan smiled, no one was fully expressionless. Even Itachi glared, but Akura couldn't unless she really wanted to but it'd be pointless.

"W-who's that?" Akura looked to the girl who looked slightly shocked.

'They only think there's one female.'

"Our new member," Konan replied.

The little girl looked to Akura, smiling. "Welcome to Amegurke!"

Sakura gave a smile. "Thank you." The girl smiled and ran off shyly, waving her last good-bye to Konan.

Allowing the smile to fade off, she and Konan entered the shop where Konan started buying paper. Sakura looked around to find other things, weapons, and sharpening tools. She bought the sharpening kit and a few kunai as well.

"Tobi said you were a medic."

Sakura bought the items and looked to Konan. "yes, my medical ninjutsu is highly skilled. Why?"

"No reason."

"There's always a reason for everything."

Konan smirked. "The Akatsuki could use a medic."

"If becoming the medic means less Tobi then I'll be fine." Konan gave a slight smile.

She carried the bag and followed Konan out of the store and headed back to the base. They walked in silence.

"Konan-san," She looked to her and met her eyes. "Could you show me how to make origami?"

Konan nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you." She just gave another nod.

Konan opened the entry way and Akura followed.

They walked and Konan turned to her. "Follow me," she commanded, and Akura followed her to the office where a few of the members were.

"Aku-chan! Tobi was so worried!" he yelled out, stretching out the 'so'.

Deidara sighed in relief. "Finally."

Pein spoke,"If Deidara will allow you, I'd wish for you to heal his arms." Deidara looked between them but Akura just nodded. "You're now the Akatsuki medic. However, you'll still have field missions with Tobi."

"Yes!" the said man cheered.

"Dismissed."

Her eye caught Sasori's as she walked away, waiting for Deidara outside the room. When he came out he stared at her suspiciously.

"Let's go."

"Don't order me around yeah." He glared at her.

"Do you, or do you not want your arm fixed? Those stitches are fine, but temporary and they'll probably become infected.."

He grumbled. "Fine, un."

"Where?" Akura asked.

"I don't know."

"It'll take a while. Where are you most comfortable?"

"My room, un." Deidara replied.

"Then let's go." He nodded leading the way. They walked by Hidan's door and stopped.

"You're beside Hidan." He nodded. "Sucks."

He looked to her and snorted. "You're telling me, yeah." He opened the door.

Hidan stepped out of his. "I heard that you-" he looked shocked as they walked in Deidara closed the door giving Hidan a smirk. She took the chair from his work desk that held clay and brought it to the bed sitting on it. Deidara sat across from her she held his two wrists her fingerless gloves on. His left arm was worst off then his right.

"I'll work on your left arm first. When I do this, I'll need you to take it easy so that tomorrow it will be fully flesh." He just nodded.

She placed his arm on her lap she started on his shoulder, she was going to go from his shoulder to his elbow then do elbow down tomorrow. Her right arm cradled his arm as her left scanned it. She brought the senbon from her sleeve and cut two stitches, her right hand healed as her left cut the stitches. She mended the skin and flesh together, he watched as the green chakra revealed new skin and he could feel more the chakra felt nice. She numbed his shoulder cutting a patch of skin off. She healed the spot she took the skin from and placed the patch of skin on his bicep where the 'zombie flesh' was and started forming new flesh. His eyes widened his face close just to stare at his arm.

She looked to his eyes while she still worked on it. "I'm only doing from your shoulder to your elbow, and the rest I'll do tomorrow. If you feel comfortable, I can make the pain in your Kekkei genkai stop." He looked at her, slightly shocked that she knew about that. He just nodded she turned back to his arm.

"How old are you, un?" he asked, watching her.

"Eighteen," she answered.

"Is it true? You stopped kunai and senbon from hitting you two without moving a finger?"

She continued working on his arm, moving closer to his elbow. "Yes."

"Do you have a kekkei genkai?"

The third Kazekage, the thing inside her is, or was, the Kazekage's kekkei genkai right? "I think I do, I'm still learning it."

He nodded, taking in the information. When she finished, she experimentally bended his elbow.

"Does this hurt?" He shook his head 'no'. She applied pressure to different parts of the healed arm all with the same answer. Confirming that he was fine she stood up and returned the chair.

"Don't destroy that arm." He nodded and she left. Outside of his room, she saw Hidan there, his arms crossed as he watched her suspiciously. Sakura ignored him and walked passed.

She headed to her room, collecting the five kunai. She shut the door and let the spike come out from her hand and she held the handle as the spike split and spinned, turning the weapon into a buzz saw. She took the saw, cutting a deep line in each kunai causing a loud screech to be heard. A few members knocked on the door. She stopped and walked to the door to open it. When she did, Itachi was there.

"What are you doing?"

She looked him in the eyes when she spoke. "Working on a few kunai, It should only be a few minutes, then it'll be done."

"The second training room is sound proof."

She nodded. "Thank you." She let the saw turn back into a spike and retracted it back into her hand, leaving the door and moving to her desk. Itachi left when she turned her back so she headed to the second training room.

She had a weight measure that had one regular kunai on one plate, but the other was empty. She brought the five kunai to the table and finished up on the holes. She reached into her cloak, placing the magnetic strips in each hole. She turned to the bowl, and put the ore she got inside. She used her brute strength to fold the bowl so there was no openings except one small hole. She placed her hand over the hole, the tube for the jets was in the hole and she used the fire jet to melt the ore within the bowl, which turned red from the intense heat. Pulling her hand back after twenty seconds, she poured the hot liquid over the holes in the kunai. When she finished, she reshaped the five kunai to be jagged. She poured water on the kunai, allowing them to harden. She took the tip and drilled a small hole in it and placed the very small tablets inside that held the powdered magnet. This way, her target could become magnetized. She placed each kunai one by one on the plate to test it's weight. Their slightly heavier than a regular kunai, which was understandable.

After she cleaned up and walked back to the desk where the kunai laid, she activated her magnetic field and the kunai shook slightly. She stood straight, crossing her arms as the kunai did what she wanted and zipped by faster than anyone could throw. She summoned a clone that picked up other kunai and the bunshin was across from her when Sakura forced the five kunai to whirl around her too fast for the eyes of some to see. The clone threw the kunai and all but three where blocked. After, Sakura willed the five kunai to whirl around the bunshin, and she herself had regular kunai. The clone was taking a lot of chakra from her, so she'd have to do this fast. She concentrated, watching the flying magnetized kunai before she threw the five with one hand, slowing the metallized kunai so she could throw another three that hit her clone.

Her chakra was low, jutsu were using too much chakra. No matter how little she tried to use it was too hard, but she didn't mind. She was powerful enough without the jutsu. She looked behind her to see Itachi standing there, watching with his sharigan activated. His eyes met hers and she made the five kunai go to her hand, inactivating the field and placing the kunai in her cloak. She walked up to him and he glared, but she didn't back down, getting about eight feet from him as she looked to his eyes.

"If you stare at my eyes any longer, kunochi, you will be in the Mangekyou."

She continued. "Can you train me?"

"No."

She nodded in acceptance and walked by him.

She walked past the living room and into the dungeon to drain the prisoner's chakra, making up for only half of what she lost. She went to her room, taking out the small thick book that could fit in her stomach compartment and sealed a jutsu on it. The seal would require ten different chakra to open it at high concentration. She then she placed another two seals over top, making the two look like a burned seal. This required an iron substance to touch the three holes, and twist it, which is to be done with the fingers. She was going to use this to occupy her time, writing the procedure for Deidara's arms, Itachi's eyes, or anyone else, as well as her jutsu. She wanted to create one specifically to help Naruto, for the Kyuubi inside him that's eating away at his life.

She reentered the living room and they were eating at the table since it was eight pm. "Aku-chan! Tobi missed you! You saved Sempai's arm!" he yelled happily.

She just nodded and moved to sit at the loveseat. Sasori and Zetsu were absent with Kakuzu since the three of them don't eat. She started writing in the book. She wrote the words, they disappeared with the ink, another jutsu that she had on the book. All this was taught to her in ANBU to keep secrets and patient files away from prying eyes. She started her story from when she accepted her mission, her hand moved fast across the paper in the neat cursive.

She thought about chakra containers and wondered if she could either find one or create one herself. That way, if she needed it, she'd have it. These things would take time, but it's better than her just sitting in the base. She got to the part where she was about to kill the puppet master when she stopped, she really needed chakra now. She placed the book in her cloak hidden from view into the compartment.

Getting up she headed to the exit. "Where you going, Aku-chan?" Tobi asked.

"I'm getting chakra."

"Oh! Can Tobi come?!"

"Ugh. Please take him you seem to be able to survive. How I don't know, just take him away, yeah" Deidara groaned.

"Sure." With that, she left Tobi running after her. She's Sakura Haruno, and they're all getting suspicious, she'd rather reveal herself, than have them reveal her. It wouldn't be as bad, she'll just wash the dye out and say the dye was heavy on her hair and she used it to hide from Konoha. Tell her fake story about wanting to leave Konoha because they underestimated her, that her teammates died and the man changed her, only for her to kill him after so he wouldn't make anyone else like her.


	5. You're a medic

Unfortunately my beta-reader is very busy and I am too so I'm going to try at my best at trying to edit this chapter. I'm per-apologizing for any bad grammar and other mistakes I promise though that when my beta-reader is back I'll re-post this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews.

I was kind of lazy editing this i always skim over my own mistakes and don't notice them until a month or two later because then it's fresh but I don't want to wait nor make you(s) wait that long either I have many other stories i'm working on that aren't even posted.

!iCurrently looking for a temporary Beta-reader, preferably someone whom know's whats going on in the story so that they are not confused!i

* * *

**Porcelain Sakura Doll**

**Chapter 5**

**~Akatsuki Medic~**

**I, ilovetimbits do not own Naruto**

She was in the sound proof training room, her hair no longer black but pink her cloak to the side. Sakura was in a tank-top. Cleavage, arms and joints hidden under the fishnet that reached her hands like a glove. The puppet body was so life like her hand and head looked human, no lines. However the wrist and neck had the joint lines so she wore gloves and a scarf to hid them. Sakura had her black pants with the belt a pouch resting at the back, the black knee high's over top. She took position and started punching the dummy with her original strength destroying it. Sakura willed the Iron sand into a wall practising her strength. After half an hour she brought the sand back to her and brought some of it to her fist, adding chakra to it she looked to the ground.

* * *

The Akatsuki were minding their own. Counting money, getting a lap dance, brooding, working on a poison and chasing Tobi, when the base suddenly shook. They noticed Akura was missing so the few of them got up looking for her chakra signature.

* * *

"Akura-chan?" Sakura glanced over her shoulder from her crouched position. Sasori's eyes widened then narrowed she gave a last glance to the hole before turning around. She was suddenly pulled towards them by Pein whom glared into her eyes with his rinnegan, his hand holding her up by the neck.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were?"

Sakura looked to him expressionlessly. "You never asked," his eyes hardened she fixed her answer "I'm hiding from Konoha. You had your suspicions so I took the dye out and decided to reveal myself to you guys."

"You're lying." Pein accused narrowing his eyes.

Sakura shook her head. "They think I'm dead, I became anbu for the sole purpose of getting a mission that would be a believable cause to my death."

"You're different." She locked gaze with Sasori.

"My mission was an investigation and assassination, after we surveyed the area we found him. However, he killed my teammates and changed me. Because, my teammates bodies where never found they assumed us all KIA giving me much time to change. I killed him after so he wont change anyone else, Konoha doesn't know I'm alive and I don't want them to find out, not yet at least."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"After our match they believed I could have done a better job at protecting Chiyo, they started doubting me and keeping me off missions."

Sakura turned back to Pein since his hand was around her neck. She was thankful for the scarf hiding the connection line. She stared into the rinnegan eyes they were swirls or circles that where a greyish purple.

He let go of her and walked away, but glanced over his shoulder. "Betray us and you die." She just nodded.

"We killed the wrong core." Sakura stated to Sasori. He just watched her cautiously and nodded.

"You look like a fucking freak with that hair colour."

She looked to him. "Your eye's are pink."

"Purple, bitch!"

"Tobi thinks her hair is pretty! Is your name still Akura?!"

"Sakura." She answered.

Deidara was near the edge of the hole. "Damn yeah, so this is how she beat you Sasori no Danna." Sasori glared over at Deidara but didn't say anything.

Tobi skipped over to where Deidara was and peered over the edge. "That's a big circle."

Kisame turned to her and bent so he was in eye level his eyes narrowed. "Fight me."

Sakura looked to his beady eyes. "Not yet, I don't want to hold back when I fight you, nor do I want you."

He grinned eagerly. "I will wait for that pinky." She gave a slight nod signifying she heard. "You better not be getting my hopes up for nothing." Kisame added.

"You will not be disappointed." She replied. He ruffled her hair before walking off, she tried to fix it. Itachi left giving her one last cautious glance which she caught. Sasori turned to her just staring she glanced to him but walked away grabbing her cloak and walking away.

Tobi chased after her. "Sakura-chan! You never told Tobi you were from Konoha!"

Sakura looked to him. "You never asked, you asked all questions, but that."

"Oh, that's because Tobi forgot to ask that. Isn't saki-chan worried about her family and friends?"

"No." She entered the living room sitting herself down. The servant girl walked by looked at her and snorted, Sakura ignored her pulling out her book and pen. Hidan was in the living room looking at her, his eyes scanned her body boldly. Sakura placed her long black sweater over herself to avoid any chance's of him see something that would give away her puppetry.

Hidan snorted. "Sub-conscious bitch."

"You have a servant for that." She replied. She didn't trust Hidan, he was disrespectful and rude, she never met someone so disrespectful; even to his own leader who could end his life without a second thought who knows what he would and could do. Itachi was entering the room.

"Yeah well maybe I'd like a change." Hidan replied.

"I won't partake in your barbaric rituals."

He stood up enraged. "It's not barbaric you pansy!"

"You act barbaric." She stated in monotone.

"Look here bitch, I can do whatever I want and please"

"Come near me like that, and I'll send every piece of your body to different countries."

"Konoha bitch no one trusts you!"

"That's irrelevant is there anyone here you _can trust_? Despite your trust or not I still wouldn't allow you anywhere near me."

Hidan snorted glancing to Itachi whom was reading a book and walked off. He didn't trust her, and she was a woman, beneath him if she does take the wrong step and betray Akatsuki he will voluntarily dispose of her himself in his most painful of rituals.

Sakura stopped writing she was at the part where she helped the young girl, and the village taking her back. She looked at Itachi his sharigan could figure out her hand movements and copy it if he wanted to know what she was writing however his eyes were on his book. She closed her book the seals activated. She held it on her lap, she saw a strand of hair in front of her face.

'I let my hair get longer.' She remembered why she kept it short, to represent a change. That she did not care about looks, but about getting better for her team. That is what she's doing, now. All this, for her team and Konoha. She stood and left the room strand still in hand as she examined it she was walking the hall when Tobi literally ran into her falling to the ground she didn't feel anything still staring at her hair.

"Wait saki-chan!" She turned around facing him, wondering why he was on the ground. "Didn't you feel Tobi smack into you?"

She shook her head 'no'. "I was thinking" She helped him up.

"Are you sure you didn't feel anything?" Tobi enquired.

Sakura shook her head but thought of an quick explanation. "I cannot feel pain, the man messed with my body." She didn't like it but it was the only thing she could think of saying at the moment. Sakura wanted it vague but not enough to bring more questions.

"Oh. Leader-sama wants Sakura to go on a mission with Itachi-San." She nodded and left to retrieve her cloak.

Heading to the office she entered and Itachi was already standing waiting. "Your mission is to infiltrate Konoha to recover this scroll, Itachi will watch you." Pein spoke.

Sakura nodded, catching the scroll thrown to her. She looked to Itachi, he walked and she followed. They exited the base she followed him in silence thinking about her plans. Sakura couldn't kill him, Itachi was intelligent and wold know how to defeat her. She'd have to take the Akatsuki one on one bring them down from the inside out, send information to Konoha.

She knew exactly where the scroll requested was and where it was, but she was more interested in another, the scroll on the Uchiha massacre. Sakura had no idea where she would find it, or if she would find it, but they had to have some kind of information about it, something like that isn't just left by itself. She should check the council since they've been around, in fact the one councilmen who's name she knows is Danzo who has been around since the massacre. If anyone would know he would. Unlike Ino, Sakura had no way to get information off him so easily, she'd have to hope it was written down somewhere.

"Kunochi."

She turned to Itachi who had his eyes narrowed at her. "What do you think you're planning?"

She looked to him. "How to infiltrate without being caught and all the possible exits." He watched her still walking he turned his attention forward after not being able to read her.

' For once someone cannot read me.' Every time in Konoha people where able to know what she was thinking, an open book Yamato said once. However, when she was genin she was able to hid things easily. There was that one time, she had said Naruto's idea to take Kakashi's mask off was dumb however, she really actually wanted to. That second spirit, as Tsunadae explained helped her hide what she was really thinking. Kakashi said it helped her use Naruto's voice to escape Ino's jutsu. All that was who she really was on the inside, all the things she couldn't be on the outside, until she met Tsunadae that is.

The second spirit still remained within her hiding many thoughts from Konoha the man sealed it, in her forehead. If she could get it unsealed she would be able to-

She bumped into Itachi's back who glanced over his shoulder irritated at her, she looked past him feeling the chakra.

"Pay attention." He spoke sternly.

She nodded, "gomen, there is five signatures a mile ahead, and two to the west 150 feet, one is elevated at 40 degrees, they see us."

"Hn." He walked east. She glanced to the west where the chakras were then followed him silently.

After a few hours they stopped.

"We'll camp here." Sakura nodded and left to gather wood. When she came back she placed it and he used a small fire jutsu lighting it up. Sakura sat and crossed her legs staring at the fire. She watched the flicker of the fire thinking, she couldn't feel warmth whatsoever from that fire. Sakura was going to see Konoha, see how it has changed after a year and a half maybe check her family quick. She glanced to Itachi who was watching her, she closed her eyes uncaring and started meditating, he probably wont sleep not trusting her.

Sakura will let Sasuke kill Itachi. Kisame, Pein, Konan, Zetsu and even Tobi would be a problem she had no idea how they fought, not even Kisame, but his chakra is very high and he's a swordsmen much stronger than Zabuza ever was, the others could die slightly more effortless then the rest. Could she do it on her own? She thinks she could but how many of them are immortal and how would she get them one by one?

"What is sealed onto your forehead?"

Sakura still had her eyes closed answering. "Something I would never let out," she opened her eyes and looked west. "They followed us."

His gaze followed her's and he used a Genjutsu. She closed her eyes and went back to meditating. After six hours she stopped. She reopened her eyes to see Itachi's eyes closed the fire out.

She stood up and his eyes snapped open watching her cautiously.

"Gomen, there's four signature's headed for us from south," he stood up and released her arm she was looking to him being right beside him she was able to find that her forehead reached his nose meaning her height was adjusted as well.

"Hn," he released the Genjutsu and cleaned the camp removing the fireplace she looked to him and they continued east.

They were in distance of the gates when he spoke. "You have two days." With that he gave her the scroll that they got off the messenger she henged and used the chakra she stored to cover the rest. Itachi was just watching as she took the scroll and walked towards the gate with the Suna headgear on.

She walked in escorted by a genin to the Hokage tower, the kid was talking and trying to get her to talk asking curious questions about what it was like in Suna. She didn't respond just asking the kid to get her to the tower. He huffed and lead the way they walked up the tower stairs and the kid knocked on the door.

"Who the hell is it?!" The genin tear dropped she remained passive.

The genin opened the door and held it open for her. "Ah you made it," Sakura nodded her head in response walking forward and placed the scroll on the desk.

"Wait outside for our guest Hioki." The genin saluted and shut the door behind him.

Tsunadae opened the scroll and read it over she wrote something on a separate scroll she waited patiently as she signed it. There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Enter." Tsunadae spoke loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. Sakura keep her attention forward.

"S-shizuune needs these signed, Gomen it's an emergence" Sakura recognized the voice and looked with the corner of her eye to see Hinata.

" Alright sorry, you'll need to hold for one second." Tsunadae said towards Sakura, who just nodded politely.

Hinata was standing beside her quietly Tsunadae was reading the scroll. Tsunadae signed the scroll, "I'll be there right after." Hinata nodded glanced at Sakura then walked away. Sakura was struggling to keep the henge up having to only use the chakra stolen from the Suna messenger she needed this to be quick.

"Alright, here tell the Kazekage that Konoha will supply them with their request." Sakura nodded and took the scroll from Tsunadae.

"By the way where is Temari? Usually she runs messages with Konoha." Tsunadae spoke, an suspicious look on her face.

Sakura cleared her throat her voice was deep an exact replica of the previous messenger. "I do not know, I'm usually sent to other villages. Our Kazekage does not disclose family business."

Tsunadae snorted. "Alright, have a safe trip."

Sakura gave a slight bow. "Yes mam." She exited to see the genin playing with a kunai slouched against the wall upon her presence the kid stood straight and lead the way. Sakura was walking behind the boy when she started a genjutsu placing her hand on the genin's shoulder, knocking him out. It was a fairly decent genjutsu and should work she slipped him into the closet and drained his chakra she summoned a clone that henge into the messenger and headed to the gates.

The clone wondered by itself past the gates henge as the genin she folded her arms behind her head heading towards and old woman's house, they would simply think she was a genin doing a 'D' ranked mission. The woman was a single living occupant so she knocked the woman out taking her clothing,chakra and henge herself. She laid the woman on her bed and locked the windows and doors heading out the door. She looked like the villager but now she had to get to the tower and under a better disguise.

She was in the village looking for fruit when she felt Naruto's chakra headed straight for her, she didn't react just continued to shop for fruit. As she did his chakra went right by.

Sai was close to Danzo he was one of Danzo's men at least, that is if he wasn't close. She's pretty sure he is, she never really trusted him before and still does not see reason to. She could probably get his personality to a 'T' and be emotionless if ever the need to. She bought the apples and walked on injecting an apple with the knock out serum that should last five day's considering Sai might be able to break it. The only thing to do is get Sai to eat it. She headed to the training grounds the same one team seven always goes to, the basket in her arm. She sat down and started to draw, though she couldn't draw if her life depended on it she did it anyway.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Sakura looked up to see Naruto.

She looked at her drawing and smiled. "Drawing! See?" she held it out for him to view.

Naruto squinted "What is that? A horse?"

She looked at the picture then down hurt in her voice. "It's a cat."

"Oh!" She saw him looking nervous and scratching his head. "Well, it's not that bad." He snapped his finger's she looked to him."I know! Sai could show you his artwork."

"Who?" She asked in an confused voice squinting her eyes.

"Sai!, come on!" He pulled her arm she stumbled keeping up with him as though she really was an old woman, he ran to a tree where Sai sat.

Sai looked up. "What dick-less?"

She turned to him in fake confusion, Naruto blushed red. "Stop saying that!"

"But it's true, I saw it."

Sakura pulled out an apple and started butting into it the apple pieces falling in her hallow body. Naruto's stomach grumbled she handed him an apple which he took eagerly.

"Can you show me your drawings young man?"

He looked at her. "why?"

She pulled out her notebook in fake pride. "I like to draw." she spoke in a cracky voice.

"Wow it's very ugly." Sai spoke in monotone a fake smile on his face.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Whatever, yours is probably stupid too." He turned the book around holding it for her to see. She gasped and took it from his grasp sitting on the floor looking at the drawing. "These are good"

"What is that?" Sai asked Naruto.

She glanced from the book to see Naruto confused. "These?"

Sai nodded in reply

"You don't know what an apple is!? Man!"

She fished the drugged apple out and tossed it to him. "Try it, their juicy off the tree." She turned back to look at his book in fake excitement. She flipped the pages looking through them at the different picture's she stopped at one there was him and another boy she's seen this picture before she still doesn't know whom it is. She then handed the booklet back needing to get the mission done with.

"Those are really good, I'll probably have to practice a lot."

"Or not do it at all." Sai commented.

She glared crossing her arms wrinkling her nose. "You're rude young man."

"Ignore him he always is."

"Dick-less." Sai was chewing on the apple.

She looked to the side. "Oh what time is it?"

Naruto looked at the sky. "Almost lunch, which reminds me I'm hungry, can I have one more."

She shook her head disdainfully. "I'm sorry but this is for a picnic which I'm late for, nice meeting you." She gave a slight bow walking off back to the villager's house. She got rid of the apples burning them she'll have to get Sai soon because the villager's chakra is running out. They've grown a lot from when she last saw them they must be eighteen, nineteen by now.

She headed to Sai's house hidden in the shadow's he was knocked out on the living room floor she carried him to his room on his bed and stole his chakra till it was nearly empty. She henge herself to look like him and used his chakra to hide the others within her. She headed to the Hokage tower unseen by anyone. She sneaked in, knowing the tower like the back of her hand she headed to get her mission scroll. She grabbed it switching it with the replacement scroll. She left that was easy but she now had to get to Danzo's quarter's. She saw the root anbu all over the place Sakura walked casually toward the office one guy stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

She looked to him expressionlessly her voice monotone and fake smiled. "He want's this scroll, I'm dropping it off."

The guy looked her up and down. "Give me the scroll and I'll give it in."

She gave a straight face. "he requested I do this alone and he wants this done now, you don't want him grumpy do you?" she copied Sai's fake smile with her eyes closed. The ROOT member glared staring at her suspiciously but nodded her in.

She walked in, Danzo wasn't in his office she headed to the back where there were a few scrolls. None of them mentioned the Uchiha massacre She looked around more and saw a sealed floor she examined the seal testing it, it looked very simple but that could also mean it's very elaborate. She finally figured the seal out and opened it where she saw the Uchiha symbol on a scroll she took it and replaced it with another identical one resealing the floor she put the scroll in her stomach. She left the office and past the suspicious ROOT anbu back to Sai's house.

She placed her hand on his forehead and casted a jutsu into his dream making him see that he dropped a scroll off. She headed to the grave sight to see if they made a grave for her, there was none but she stopped as she saw her parents names written down. How did they die? She knelt reading the tombstones 'Loving wife and proud mother to her Daughter' 'proud?' what were they proud off? She looked to her father's who also said something similar. She saw no tombstone for herself.

* * *

...Akatsuki border...

She read the scroll on the massacre Danzo had a bigger part in it then she expected. Danzo and the other council discovered the Uchiha's planning something. Itachi being ANBU had to spy on his own family where he learned many disturbing things. After another action from Itachi's father he was ordered to kill the family. Danzo offered him a deal to allow Sasuke his life. He left because the massacre was to seem like that, it was done by the son, not because the village ordered it. It was to save the villages name and the Uchiha's name. She put the scroll in her stomach, so why didn't Itachi tell Sasuke this? She left the village where she met up with Itachi she held out the mission scroll for him which he took they walked back towards the base. So he wasn't a cold blooded murder? He was protecting Konoha? They just kicked him out? The third knew does Tsunadae know the truth as well? Is he spying on Akatsuki? She remembered him when she was younger she always was jealous of Sasuke cause she didn't have a sibling and Itachi seemed nice and caring towards Sasuke whenever she saw them which was once or twice.

If Itachi loved his brother why not tell him the truth? Why let him become full of hate and hurt? Was it because he thought Sasuke wouldn't understand, or that he wasn't allowed too? All these questions and only Itachi could answer them. They were both so nice how could Konoha have the child of the family kill them? She remembers Sasuke when he was younger, when Itachi was around he seemed normal then after he never acted the same. However, she didn't think of the massacre how could she have dismissed that? Ignored that his family has been massacred by his own brother? She shook her head no wonder he did not like her, she had such a lack of awareness before. She never even took into consideration of Naruto's mistreatment, she just added to it and never understood why Sasuke disliked her.

She glanced to Itachi who was leading, the large hat obscuring his face. What was he? Enemy or ally?

"Itachi." He just grunted in response what would she ask first?

"Why?"

"Why what Kunochi?" He glared over his shoulder however it did not faze her.

"Why not tell him the truth?" His eye widened a fraction.

His sharigan spinning as though signifying his anger. "That is non of your business."

"He was my teammate, he was nicer when he was a kid, you were too. He left Konoha hurt and with hate in his heart. You left him blind."

His griped her collar locking his eyes with her. "Do not bring up my brother again." He released her and headed back towards the base giving her one last glare.

She followed him she wasn't going to give up if she has to fight him to figure it out she will but not in front of Akatsuki. If it's true that he's spying on Akatsuki she'd blow his cover and ruin everything. Will he, no he wouldn't kill his brother after leaving him alive, he wants Sasuke to come after him however, guilt? Guilt for murdering his whole clan? She could heal his eyes that is if he still is working for Konoha. He could tell Sasuke and they both could be happy again, then maybe Sasuke would go back to Konoha for Naruto.

They arrived to the base when Tobi ran towards her. "Saki-chan is alive still!"

"Lets go." she nodded following Itachi back to the office where he accepted the scroll and dismissed them. Itachi gave her a glance before leaving which she didn't return she walked into the living room when a large explosion was heard outside

"Katsu!"

"Shut up brat." Sasori walked in from the smoke filled entrance heading towards the office, "he lost his arms again" he stated before turning the hall.

"I didn't lose them un! I have them right here!" Deidara yelled from the entrance.

She looked at him walking up to him she grabbed his wrist pulling him to the medical room they made up for her.

"Hey! Stop yeah I'm not a child I'm fine!" He tugged and his arm came fully off he grunted in pain, she grabbed the front of his cloak pulling him with her to the medical room. She sat him down and sat across from him.

"Stop it, yeah."

She sat him straight looking at his face "you're going to bleed to death." He paled slightly and she healed his arm back. "I just fixed it, I said not to damage it"

"Whatever, hmm"

"I'm going to heal your left arm fully do not break it again."

Deidara narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not my mother yeah"

"No, I'm your medic." Sakura countered healing him. He was looking away glaring at the wall his cheeks slightly pink from what she assumed from anger. She healed replacing the rotting flesh with new flesh at his wrist. She got to his palm and held it in her hand the kekkei genkai was grinning she healed it while she did this Sakura was also able to study the kekkei was fine, but there was chakra build up and if he continues to damage it, it'll break she didn't tell him just continued to heal him. She tested his arm out tugging it and bending it after she looked at his other arm.

"I'll give that arm two days then I'll work on your other arm." He nodded getting up she grabbed his cloak she looked him in the eye.

"Don't break your arms"

He looked away pulling her hands off. "Whatever, yeah."

With that he walked off, she took the book out from her cloak and wrote in it about the chakra clots and damage she had a feeling he may not heed her words. At least she warned him the Akatsuki can't say anything to her if his kekkei genkai is beyond damaged due to his carelessness.

She was headed to the living room until Konan intercepted her. "leader-sama would like a word with you." she nodded following her to the office.

She just finished a mission so they wouldn't send her on another so soon after would they? She shouldn't doubt it, they are after all S ranked criminal's, they probably do missions with ease. That infiltration mission took too much chakra off her and a lot of work working her puppet body to it's limits, not to mention Deidara's arms.

She knocked on the large double doors that lead to Pein's office, when the usual 'Enter' was heard she walked in to see Konan standing by his desk.

"You are to assist the Ame hospital, a virus has broken out." He spoke.

Sakura nodded. "Hai, Leader-sama."

"Konan will be with you, you will report to her."

Konan walked past her and towards the door, Sakura followed her. They walked in silence to the village, upon entering she noticed the slight difference in the amount of people. Where there would be a few there was hardly any now. The village was very different from her's, the buildings where different and tall. Smoke filled the air and it was raining, it rained the other times she was here as well. Konan had an umbrella held over their heads as Sakura looked around.

Konan broke the silence. "The virus was reported yesterday, it has killed ten citizens already."

Could the Akatsuki have done this to the village? To test her, to test her loyalty and skill?

"Sakura."

She looked to Konan who much have been waiting for a response. "I'll figure it out."

"What are you thinking?" Konan asked.

Sakura looked to her. "I'm thinking it's very likely that the Akatsuki have used the village to test me."

Konan looked at her eyes narrowed so slightly Sakura could have missed it if she wasn't standing this close. "This village is important to us, we wouldn't bring it down for our own needs."

Sakura looked ahead. "I spoke the truth when I said I cannot return to my village, they do not know I'm alive. It was the first time I stepped into Konoha for two years, I found out my parents are dead, I also have a grave somewhere, other than that everyone was having a normal day."

Konan looked to find traces of emotion on the girl but found none. They continued on to the Hospital Sakura couldn't breathe or smell but she could see the smog in the air. The people were all over the place trying to help patients. Sakura saw the same little girl from days before on the bed, the same one who gave Konan the flowers. Konan had the attention of all the nurses and doctors who stopped, there was only five of them.

"Akura will assist you, she will lead, the rest of you follow" Konan then turned to Sakura, "tell me what herbs you will require and Zetsu will retrieve them to me, I will also assist with what I can."

Sakura saw slight worry in Konan's eyes. Sakura walked to the bed's looking at the paper's which gave no information she looked at the patient who was covered in sweat his breathing was rapid. There was about twenty people in this one room. She turned to the nurses and Konan.

"We need to air it out in here, and we need more water, I need a list of symptoms." The medic's complied working on her first instruction. Konan helped with fanning the air out, and shutting the windows. Water was brought in and each patient was given water, Sakura was holding the sheets of each paper it was all signs of a common cold or flu but Konan said it's been the cause of ten deaths. Sakura organized the room critical conditions closest to her desk which had the patient names on them.

"I need to scan each patient to see if I can find any similarities, and what distinguishes each." Konan nodded and watched as Sakura placed her hand over the chest, her other over the forehead as green chakra gathered around her hand. Her first patient was an elder woman, next was a middle aged man then a little girl. The ages and sex was a large bracket where as it would be easier if it was only contacted through a group. She turned to the other medics and Konan.

"This could be air born so you will need masks." The medics scrambled around getting masks and gloves Konan handed her one Sakura took it placing it over her mouth only to lower any sort of suspicion. Sakura was still searching through the fifth patient when she noticed something, so far each of them had a small disturbance in their anti-toxin, it wasn't damaged but lowered.

"Their anti-toxin has been tampered with."

All the medics and Konan looked at her with confusion. " It's a substance manufactured by the blood, which specifically neutralizes the poison/ toxin given off by particular germ." she explained, "I don't know how it's been lowered yet. Because of this whenever touching something unclean or eating the wrong food, their body is unable to fight against the germ and toxins given off from the particular action." They nodded.

"Those whom have are the lower cases, however two of them have been poisoned, if I cannot figure out by what and how all these people came to lose most of their anti-toxin, those two will die sooner than the others."

"So what do we need to do?" One medic asked.

Sakura looked to her and answered. "I need your help to find the cause whenever, injected, airborne or if someone intentionally injected them. Look for any needle holes, scar tissue along the bronchi and under the tongue as well, if it's ingested or breathed in there should be some evidence."

Konan was watching Sakura, she was the Sanin's student after all, they read up on her records and it was said she was second best to her mentor. The medic's got to work.

Sakura walked to Konan. "If this isn't caused by the Akatsuki I still have reason to believe they have intentionally been tampered with, as to seem as a natural death to the inexperienced medic, it's possible someone outside Akatsuki is attacking the village perhaps to get to you guys. This person would have to be another medic that has some experience in poisons due to the two patients Mai, and Harken whom have been poisoned. Unfortunately, The first name that comes to mind; due to the fact he's the only medic I've faced, I'd say Kabuto is a good suspect."

Konan's eyes widened the slightest at Sakura's assumption, she didn't say it was Kabuto just a high suspicion, plus the information they have received a month back pointed to suspicious activity with Orochimaru.

"Again, It'd could be a very good poisoner that knows how to keep low-key. Right now I need more to find."

Konan nodded "I'll Inform Pein." Sakura nodded as she left and she returned to the patients.

* * *

She had to work on the two critical patients, because their anti-toxin was low their ability to fight off this other poison is lowered. She'd need to deal with this poison first to remove it from their systems. She started the process asking the medics to hold the man down as she extracted the liquid placing it into a bowl, she did the same with the little girl Mai, extracting the poison and placing it into a bowl. Sakura had the white coat on with a hat hiding her hair the mask over her mouth and nose.

The medics got to work keeping the patients stabilized while a few more patients would enter. Sakura studied the poison to find they where both different, An other patient came in poisoned as well and she had to deal with that. Working quickly she studied the poisons and wrote down three separate lists of herbs she knew was in the green house a few she planted herself. When Konan arrived the Ame medic gave her the list and Konan gave it to Zetsu who came back with them.

Sakura saved the little girl Mai in time but the older man Harken didn't make it. She got the medic's to work on the antidotes, a medic told her that they found some substance under a patients throat. Sakura took a sample and studied it as the medic's worked on the antidote that she wrote instructions to. She studied the substance to find it was a liquid that has been ingested. There was traces of apple on this one but realized exactly what it was.

She went to Konan and explained to her giving her a new list of herbs "I found out that it's been a poison called Acetone that has been placed in food, an apple for example. It's a very simple poison that is supposed to reduce the Anti-toxin, this make's another poison's effects worsen, the poisoner whom done this wanted it to seem as a virus or bad sickness going around. If I have these herbs I could create something to counteract it increasing their anti-toxin the slightest and for the future patients"

Konan nodded taking the list making it into an origami bird that flew off to Akatsuki "Is there anything we can do for them now?" She asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No,they are however, stabilized. The pain taken away for the time being, the medics are having a break once I get back. Things should be fine within a week."

"That's very good, seems that your reputation as the second best medic is true."

Sakura just gave a nod. "I need to head back now." Konan dismissed her.

Returning to the hospital Sakura started working on the antidotes, dismissing the medics. Her cloak was off leaving her in the white coat that went mid thigh she wore the gloves mask and hat. Pink hair isn't common and she may again re dye it for that purpose, it was pointless to wash it out when she may have to return it to the black colour.

There was only three patients left everyone else in the village will be fine now they have the antidote. She made multiple antidotes. Once the poisoner figures out that an antidote has been created he will either leave them or increase the amount, if this is an skilled poisoner Sakura would have a challenge, something she hadn't had in a long time, her last challenge was three years ago against Sasori's poison. Sakura heard a sound, a small item drop on the ground, she continued as though she hadn't heard anything. She felt the chakra presence in the room and the person was behind her, they thrust a kunai through her left chest were her heart should be, her's however was on the right side.

She stood up and turned grabbing the shocked person, clad in black by the neck. She lifted them with ease the person clawed at her hand chocking. Her grasp tightened she pulled the hood back to see Kabuto she jumped out of the building speeding to the exit he managed to escape her grasp and landed away from her she remained standing.

"I'm guessing you're the new member." He spoke fixing his glasses.

She activated the magnetic field and tossed her five kunai into the air that hovered she let the two spike's come from her palm holding the handle as the wire was looped in close. She charged at him but he dodged. She jumped into the air and shot the spike out he dodged it, the spike was in the ground allowing Sakura to pull herself in landing fast to avoid his chakra scalpel. The five kunai shot at him fast cutting clothes as it missed him, but she controlled them to rebound after. Sakura charged him as he dodged the spike she shot the other and it wrapped around him. Sakura pulled him to her and whipped him against the ground. His body skidded but he got footing gripping the ground with chakra laced fingers.

She retracted the spike to return within her palm a hole in her medical gloves. Sakura still had the iron kunai's after him, one hit and he would be magnetized allowing her to internally damage him. The scroll inside her being used, the flame throwers came out of her her palms towards him. He dodged his best against the fire and iron kunai she was sure to avoid getting the kunai caught in the intense fire because they would singe into nothing. She made a circle of fire around him, he jumped as she expected. The kunai imbedded into him injecting him however the body turned into snakes, she called back her kunai and found his signature behind her she grabbed his neck.

She lifted him with ease and injected him with the same poison he was using she threw him into the ground still holding his neck two kunai imbedded themselves in his palms. Two hovered behind her and one hovered between his eyes the two hovering above her. She drained half his chakra.

"Why are you attacking Amegurke?" She asked with no tone it was her job to ask that question whenever or not she cared for the village. He freed his hand but her kunai reacted cutting off his hand. He turned to snakes and reformed away holding his wrist that was bloodied from what the kunai did to his shoulder. He was staring at her angered, She was able to feel the magnet within his blood. Sakura made him fall to his knee's his eyes wide she pulled the magnetic substance from him forcibly from his wound making him scream. The magnetic powder was in the air and returned to her going in the vial she had in her coat. He glared and was gone. She felt her cheek where he got a cut on her, she heard the small thump as her finger went over the dent she placed an gauge on it. It wouldn't bleed and Akatsuki would be suspicious that she can't. She tried to reach her back where he plunged the kunai into her intentions of hitting her heart. She couldn't feel pain and wasn't able to feel him get a mark on her face, that would be a downfall. Sakura would not know if anyone has planted anything on her or if she had something on her. Sakura couldn't reach the kunai unless she twisted her arm in a way no human could but she sensed Konan so she couldn't.

"Sakura."

She turned towards Konan's voice. "What happened?"

"Kabuto attacked. I questioned him, but he fought back and escaped."

"So Orochimaru was behind the attack?"

Sakura nodded. "Kabuto is a medic or at least has knowledge within medical jutsu."

"The medics will be fine now, we'll need to report to Pein." Konan spoke authoritatively.

* * *

...Akatsuki base...

The walked into the room where half the Akatsuki was. Zetsu was gone, and the 'Zombie Brothers' as Kisame dubs them.

Pein looked to Sakura. "It seems your reputation fits."

Konan nodded in agreement. "Kabuto attacked her while she was in the hospital, she lead him away and fought him however, he got away."

"Saki-chan!" Tobi yelled in shock. She looked to him expressionlessly. "You have a kunai in your back!" He continued.

"I cant reach to get it out." She explained. He ran over she stopped him. "I'll take it out later, you might damage something."

"Are you sure saki-chan?"

"I'm sure." She wasn't going to let him, if she did he will figure out that she doesn't bleed. Sakura even went as far as to putting small amount of Kabuto's blood on the bandage that's on her cheek and some on her back were the kunai is staining the white medic coat. Tobi stared at her face she didn't know where his gaze was directed but assumed the bandage on her cheek, concidering it was her first 'injury'. She turned her attention to him realizing that he didn't even seem to notice his own staring.

"That's lodged in there pretty good pinky isn't that hitting your heart?" Kisame asked walking up to examine it.

"Close but not enough." She replied her attention still on Tobi who looked away.

"Did you find out why he attacked Ame?" Pein asked.

She shook her head turning to Pein. "All I know is that he didn't want you to know it was an attack from Orochimaru, other than that he got away before I could get answers."

Pein dismissed her, and Sakura left to her room.

She took the small book out from her stomach and opened it writing in it about the antidote's and about Kabuto's attack being behind it. She bumped into someone but didn't fall over like many stereotypical bump ins, rather the other stumbled very slightly.

"Watch it bitch!"

"You still have your arm, calm down." She stated referring to last time.

He narrowed his eyes glaring hate at her. "Whatever." He tried to shove with his shoulder walking by her but failed cracking his arm Kakuzu snorted at his partner as Sakura walked on uncaring.

"You seem to dislike her a lot Hidan." Kakuzu observed.

"I don't trust her, the bitch is all fucking good with barbie boy. She's probably just using us, I hate being used."

"You hate everything." Kakuzu spoke disinterested.

They both entered the meeting room where the other member's are. "We got the fucking bastard like you wished." Hidan interrupted whatever they were discussing. Kakuzu whacked him over the head. "The fu-"

Kakuzu interrupted him. "The Idiot meant to say that the target has been dealt with however he did not hold the scroll we were looking for."

Pein nodded but gave Hidan a piercing stare. "Do not interrupt me again."

"Sure _Leader-sama."_

Pein chose to ignore Hidan's tone he had no time to deal with his stupidity. "Dismissed."

* * *

Sakura went to the living room then exited the base to collect lost chakra. When she went back inside everyone but Kisame and Itachi were gone.

"Where were you pinky?" Kisame asked from the couch as he drank a sake bottle.

"Went to get chakra, where's everyone else?"

"We are moving bases, destroying this one. You happened to join Akatsuki during the two months were you actually see the leader and others. I'm guessing it was all for us to get acquainted with you, from now on it's going back to how it was were there will be about three group's in each base at any time max. From now on we just report to Zetsu and he relays the message if you hear his voice in your head don't freak out," He glanced to her face to see no reaction. "He can communicate telepathically within a certain distance."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Where's Tobi?"

"He's on mission with Zetsu, you should have waited," He got up samadae on his back as he walked to the door. "I enjoy chakra farming with you."

"You do?" She asked.

He looked over his shoulder a serious expression on his face. "I said no such thing." He grinned right after signifying a joke that she didn't understand. "Don't tell anyone, they'll think I'm soft."

"You lost arm wrestling to a small pink haired girl." She countered.

He looked shocked but grinned after. "We'll see about that in our fight pinky. Oh and by the way, good luck on healing Itachi's eyes." He left the base.

She was supposed to heal Itachi's eyes? She could. She'll do it, because she strongly feels that he still is with Konoha. She would not ask him questions, not while in any Akatsuki base, at least. She would not be surprised if the Leader had some way to keep tabs on the member's if Zetsu could telepathically speak to someone who else in Akatsuki could do things along the lines of spying?

She looked for his chakra signature and found it, it was hidden but she was able to pick up on the slightest amount of it. She walked to find him in his room she knocked on the door and waited there getting no answer. She knocked again.

"Itachi-San, I know you are in there." The door opened a glaring Uchiha at the door sharigan spinning he didn't understand did this girl have a death wish?. "Kisame said something about you eyes."

His glare intensified. "That is none of your business kunochi."

"I'm your medic, at least let me do one procedure." He opened the door she walked in, she took the chair from his desk and placed it in the middle of his room.

"You were my brother's teammate, how am I to know you will not kill me?"

"That is for him to do, I'm not just going to kill you after he betrayed Konoha and joined Orochimaru just for me to do it, that would be a waste. Also you are someone the Akatsuki wish to keep and I don't think it would be that easy to kill you anyways."

He watched with caution, sitting himself in the chair. She walked in front of him staring into his eyes she took a kunai out his hand gripped her wrist faster then her eyes could see his eyes narrowed. She continued to stare into his eyes guiding his hand to hold the kunai and placed the tip where her 'heart' should be but wasn't.

"You don't trust me, just stab if you feel pain. I will however need you to inactivate your sharigan, I'll work on your right eye, you'll have to shut it but your other could be open if you wish. You will experience pain, but it will not be greater than what you already feel."

Silently he glanced to the kunai then to her eyes his sharigan unactivated and his right eye closed. His eyes where very similar to Sasuke's but different, he looked like an older version of Sasuke, she pushed the thought aside and concentrated. Her left hand rested on his shoulder to show that it will not attack him and her right hand hovered over his right eye as she scanned it. The retina's were damaged and to fully fix everything would take a couple months on just the one eye. His eyes were worst than Kakashi's because he always used it and had it on, Kakashi had the mask over his eye and only used it a few times. He wasn't dumb so why destroy his own eyes to the point he can't see without the sharigan?

Sakura started the process she noticed his other hand clutching, she added soothing chakra healing his retina slightly she worked on it for an straight hour thanks to all the chakra she gathered. When Sakura finished she pulled her hand back, both his eyes were closed.

"Open them both in the same time slowly."

He did as told and blinked she covered his left eye she watched as his pupil adjusted to the light then look to her she watched it studying it. "Your right eye should now be equal to your left." He re activated his sharigan.

She wrote in the book. 'Considering you are smart, I doubt you do not, not know the consequences to using the sharigan too much. There must be a reason you damage your eye. I also Have a feeling you do not want Akatsuki to know the extent of damage you have done to your eye.' She showed it to him. His eye glanced to her and he gave a very slight smirk she barely noticed it. Sakura wrote more about his eye and the damage as well as an estimated guess on how long it would be to be healed. After showing him what she wrote she left to the living room, placing the book within her cloak and into her stomach compartment.


	6. Look What Tobi Found!

**Another chapter that isn't beta-read so please excuse the grammar and mistakes. This is the chapter that introduces the OC, I usually don't add OC's in my stories nor do I like OC's but I did, with reason of course. I know this story has A LOT of mistakes but If you have seen my writing before, it was worse. Having the beta-reader for even just two chapter's I learned a lot. I wont be posting anymore chapters after this until I can get myself a beta-reader for this story. I've read this chapter so many times I'm sure I skimmed over many mistakes.**

* * *

Porcelain Sakura Doll

Chapter 6

~Look What Tobi Found~

I, ilovetimbits do not own Naruto.

* * *

She looked on horrified as blood flowed from her mother's neck, the house on fire in the back ground she screamed in horror, her daddy was fighting something but they where too fast, to fast to see for her eyes even her father became a blur.

A warm liquid spread and her Mother, who was holding her fell to the ground face first.. "Mommy!" She cried out.

Her dad picked her up he was badly beaten and bloody. "No! What about mommy!? Mommy!" Her father ignored her cries as they barrelled through the forest. He set her down in the hallow tree she always played hide and seek in.

"Stay here."

"But-"

"No buts! Do you understand!? Do not come out until the fire is gone." Her father pleaded. The little girl nodded as her father left the tree, and out of her view, all she saw was darkness and some green. She heard scary sounds, the occasional hoot or squeak made her jump. She remained quiet slowly succumbing to the dark and red.

Opening her eyes she awoke to see the green in front of her but the air was thick with smoke she hugged her knee's frightened, her father did not come back. She stared at the entrance scared; what if he's out there? He told her not to come out until the fire was gone, it's gone but...she didn't want to go out there. After several more hours she got hungry.

She carefully, slowly crawled out looking around, nothing was there but a bird that flew away making her jump. The little girl turned to where she saw the chimney of their house. She slowly walked to it exiting the forest. Upon entering the clearing her beating heart skipped a couple beats. Her home was burned to the ground it was black around the windows and doors and the one wall was missing. She saw a black heap on the ground.

Curious but also frightened she slowly walked up to it her eyes widened she tripped falling lamely crawling away it was her mother fresh tears came to her eyes looking at the charred body.

"D-dad! Daddy!, dad!." She repeated breaking down and crying.

No answer came to her plea, where was her father? She got up and slowly walked to the house she saw something and picked it up, it was Nariki her doll, her hair was burned and a bit of her face but she didn't care she held Nariki close to her chest. She walked around the house desperate to find her dad when she did she dropped Nariki. Her hands and legs trembled as the six year old saw her own dad hung in different pieces she screamed in horror and agony. She picked up Nariki with shaky hands and ran tripping and stumbling.

She ducked her head running not knowing what to do or where to go, afraid and scared she ran. Her parents used to walk her to the village but she didn't know which way or where it was so she ran. The images of her father and mother scared her, frightened her. She slammed into something snapping her eyes open she looked up to see a man in black in red robes.

"Oh! Tobi is sorry!"

Screaming in fear the little girl hid her face with her doll bringing her knee's up. When nothing happened she slowly peaked from her knees to see nothing she glanced up shocked and looked around. He slowly poked his head out from behind a tree.

"You scared Tobi." She stared at him confused and frightened.

"Tobi said he was sorry." The little girl blinked and slowly stood up. The man behind the tree slowly came out as well

"Tobi wants to know why you're crying?"

Taking a look at him he had a funny mask on and wore a black and red cloak. He acted like a kid but wasn't she slowly answered him hoping he could help.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the couch writing in her medical book, the progress on Deidara's arms, and Itachi's eyes. It's been a week since she first worked on Itachi's eyes and he allowed her to heal it few times, he usually took missions or avoided her fully. Deidara's left arm was finally fully repaired and his right arm is almost there, she has been working on the chakra clots and build up.

Sakura wasn't on as many missions as the others which was no problem for her as she was only called to assist once in awhile. Tobi is her partner still and right now she didn't know where he was nor did she care, he was too nosey. She was in the base with Itachi and Kisame at the moment.

"Sakura! I lost my arm yeah." Deidara announced entering the base with sasori behind.

"Brat, I told you to be smarter with your tactics."

"You're just jealous because my art killed them before you."

She glanced up from her book to see Deidara removing his cloak and shirt his arm in his hand. Standing up she headed to the medical room where he followed, when they entered she worked on his arm. Sakura felt him watching the green chakra.

"I'm going to fully repair your arm tomorrow however, you have to avoid having it off or I'll have to start the procedures over."

"Fine yeah."

Sakura looked to his eyes when their eyes locked he was quiet. "Seriously Deidara, the extensive damage you do to your arms, a few more times and I won't be able to repair it and you'll be stuck with 'zombie arms' that will continue to fall off."

He nodded and looked away as she returned to her task. Once Sakura finished she examined it for any further complications she could only tell with her chakra not by feel, she couldn't feel if she realigned his bone properly but it seemed she has or he would have been in pain.

When Sakura finished she let go and he started rotating his arm and wrist the kekkei genkai grinning and licking it's lips. Or palms. He was shirtless she had seen the seal on his chest once before but never asked.

"Deidara," He turned to her, locking eyes. He seemed slightly uncomfortable when she did that so she glanced to the seal.

"Is the seal apart of your kekkei genkai as well?" She glanced back to his eyes, he glanced down at his own chest as though he forgot he ever had it but nodded in confirmation.

"Okay." She finally answered not knowing really how to respond nothing came to her when she asked that she was only curious onto it but not enough to expand or further explore. No desire to anyways. She started cleaning the place up

"That's it, yeah? Don't you think it's weird?"

Sakura glanced to his eyes again then the seal, and back. "Why would I find it weird?" She forgot to add the questioning tone. "It's a kekkei genkai, unique just like the sharigan or the bakyougan (sp.)." She continued.

Sakura thought about it. What would she havethought about it before? She stopped wiping the counter and looked at him. "I don't know if it's weird or not."

Deidara looked at her confused. The way she talked seemed as though she was confused but her expression hasn't changed once.

"Do you think it's stupid?" Deidara asked, he didn't know why, but he wanted to see what she would say.

She shook her head. "Your kekkei genkai isn't stupid but rather unique, you did not choose it but it doesn't matter, it has a purpose. Everything can have a purpose no matter how ridiculous it may seem. Either way, they do not have brains to be stupid"

He laughed but stopped when she didn't laugh she was just looking him in the eyes.

"You shouldn't think it's stupid, if it makes you powerful and allows you to do something you love you should take pride." She returned to placing the things in the trash and placing them away.

"Thanks yeah."

Sakura just gave a nod and walked off he watched her questions about her running through his mind.

* * *

Sasori walked up to her. For the first time he approached her she waited until he spoke. He held out a vial of poison.

"I want to see if you could figure out an antidote for this." Sakura nodded taking it off him and placing it in her cloak.

"I'm not busy, I can do it now. "

He nodded and watched her leave before leaving himself. Sakura walked into her room to her desk to examine the poison.

Studying the poison, she would need to use it on something to watch the reactions and symptoms to figure it out. Sakura stood up when she sensed Zetsu emerging from the ground she watched placing the poison in her compartment under the cloak.

"We have a mission together. **Lets go."** She nodded and caught the scroll he tossed, they had an retrieval mission she identified by the colour of the scroll.

Sakura followed him as he walked "He should be in the rain's west border, I'll meet you there." With that he left into the ground.

She exited the base and walked to the entrance. Sakura activated the wind scrolls and speed off passing by a flying Deidara, she used his bird to propel herself forward. Sakura hasn't used the wind scrolls in a long time and she had to get used to this speed once again. She headed west as the rain fell down wetting her cloak she found the chakra signature and stopped waiting behind a tree her chakra hidden. Zetsu emerged from the tree.

"You are here,"

She nodded in reply she produced the spike from her palm hidden by her sleeve she held it up holding the handle. She peeked from the tree and aimed for the medic.

He nodded and left into the ground. Sakura activated the magnetic field feeling the metal band she added to the spike. She forced it forward, it moved faster than the eye could see. It pierced the medic's chest who screamed in shock and pain.

The spike split hooking the medic as she yanked him back quickly into her hand she knocked him out and tossed the body. A large Venus trap emerged between the shinobi who jumped away taking their attention off where she was.

* * *

She knocked their target out. Zetsu was staring at her she remained expressionless watching as he was studying her she held out the body towards him.

He grabbed the body. "I will see you at the base."

Sakura nodded as he left into the ground his eyes never leaving her, she jumped on a branch but stopped. She turned to where their medic was she found him healing himself she grabbed him his eyes widened as she held him against the tree. Sakura pulled out Sasori's poison and injected it into him. She started scanning his body.

His finger's started twitching, she scanned his nervous system and found the poison paralysed it, the transmissions slower than usual. Sakura pulled the poison out from his body and put it back in the vial slipping it back under her cloak. The medic fell to the ground holding his stomach. She left watching him then went off. Sakura left him alive but could pass it off as a slight mistake on her part.

* * *

Sakura was in the base located in sound with Deidara the others where doing missions or bounty hunting she was watching a movie with him. "So why'd you leave Konoha? Weren't you the Hokage's apprentice? You had everything."

"I did, but I didn't leave by choice, I was sent on an anbu mission but my team was used against me and I got captured trying to save a member. I was gone for more then three months placing me as KIA and I didn't want to return to Konoha."

"Why? You had a perfect life." He accused.

Sakura didn't want to lie but she couldn't tell them. "Cause they'd see me as a failure again."

Deidara blinked then looked to her "Again?"

"I'm weak and always was in their eyes, when I was genin I just sat there while my team did all the work. My teammate left, it hurt so I trained in hopes to get better. My other teammate left. I had a chance to stop my team-mate, but all I did was confess my love to him." She said it with no tone in her voice

She turned to him. "Why'd you join Akatsuki?"

"I didn't join I was forced."

Sakura nodded watching for him to continue. "The sharigan. Itachi beat me, we had a bet, if I won I could get away if not then I'm forced into Akatsuki"

She glanced to him. "Uchiha's." She stated, he smiled. "Yeah."

"You left Iwa on your own though right?"

He nodded. "They didn't understand my art except for my teacher, he believed in me and I killed him."

She walked over to him and hugged him though she couldn't feel it. "Sorry." He wasn't moving she squeezed him lightly. Sakura couldn't feel the hug or the comfort that should come with it, she couldn't feel him hug her back.

"Thank you, yeah." She pulled back and gave him a nod and left to the kitchen to get something to eat for him.

Sakura came back out and gave the miso soup to him, she sat on the couch he was on the arm chair she watched the TV.

"How did you beat Danna?"

She glanced to him. "With the help of his grandmother, I would have died if she was not there."

"Who's art do you think is better?" He asked.

"Before I would have said neither but now I'd have to say yours, I'd rather die instantly then become an empty shell of the former."

"Told him so yeah." He was smiling.

She nodded and looked at the TV he stood up abruptly and he grabbed her hand. Deidara ran dragging her he pulled her outside to the small cliff, he stuffed his other hand in his pocket he showing her the clay. Sakura watched the hand chewing the clay then it came out it was a butterfly, she touched it asking with her eyes if she could hold it he nodded.

She picked it up and was about to examine it, but her finger's crushed it. Her eyes widened she looked to Deidara.

"Sorry."

He started laughing "Art is fleeting yeah."

"I didn't get to examine it."

He pulled out more clay and sat down she sat too he showed her the butterfly.

"It's different."

His eyes widened. "You noticed?"

She nodded."I lost a bit of my senses my eye sight has increased, I was also trained to notice small things, the design is different right there."

Deidara made the butterfly fly around her it landed on her finger where she examined it more. The butterfly flew off and he blew it up a small explosion she stared at the spot expressionlessly he looked to her face. She was just staring where it exploded an expressionless look on her face they only thing on her face that moved slightly was her eyes. He thought she would at least show some expression even hate towards his art but there was nothing.

* * *

Sakura entered the bedroom with the book in hand, slipping it within her cloak and inside her body. She left her room and headed to the living room where the Akatsuki was just lounging, Hidan was in his room preforming his ritual. They glanced to her then back to whatever they where doing she sat and looked at the TV. She felt Tobi's signature he was gone for seventy two hours. A few member's groaned she felt someone else though so she looked to the entrance to where he would enter.

"Follow Tobi!" He entered the room. "Look what Tobi found!" Everyone looked to see a six year old hiding behind his legs Sakura stared.

The little girl had long black hair almost looking like Hinata, in fact she looked like a child version of her friend especially when she had her hands folded under her chin like that. Her eyes where red and puffy, black pupils. She hid her face behind Tobi, why would he bring a little girl home? Perhaps he was unstable.

"Tobi why would you bring a little girl here yeah?" Deidara said annoyed.

"Because Tobi saw her crying ad wanted to bring her home! Tobi thought it would be a great idea."

"It's not." Kisame stated.

Hidan walked in from his room "What the fuck is that!?"

The girl whimpered hiding herself more Tobi gasped "Hidan you scared her!"

"You've never seen a little girl before?" Kakuzu asked uninterested counting his money.

"Yeah I killed one once I'm wondering _why _she's here smart ass."

"Then why didn't you ask _that _question?"

"Shut the hell up!"

The girl looked frightened but you couldn't blame her, shes in a base full of 'S' class criminals.

"Tobi want's to introduce Ai (love)!" Hidan and Deidara looked horrified

Itachi answered. "That's the child's name."

"I don't care about that shit, what's she here for? Zetsu's snack?"

Tobi gasped. "Oh no! Tobi wouldn't do that! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi brought her here cause her family died." The girl froze behind him fear running through her features.

"Tobi felt sad so Tobi brought her! Sakura-chan will help Tobi right?"

They all looked to her she looked to Tobi and the girl. "Why?"

"Cause saki-chan is a girl! Saki-chan can be Ai's mom!"

Sakura continued to watch Tobi. "I'm not her mother nor will be." She wasn't a mother figure especially with no emotions she had the slightest clue how to take care of her.

"Please saki-chan? She doesn't have a mom!" He exaggerated.

"Shouldn't you ask leader-sama first?"

"He said it was okay but she has to be watched. Tobi thought you because you're mostly in the base!"

"Fine." She answered Hidan laughed she just glanced to him.

Tobi cheered "Yes! I told you we will take care of you!" The girl just slowly shyly nodded her head. "Come on saki-chan Ai's hungry!"

Sakura got up and walked over the girl hid behind him as Sakura walked past them to the kitchen she started making food thinking. Watching the child could give her something to do rather then just do nothing however, the girl shouldn't be here it was dangerous. She probably can't let her free or the little girl will be some kind of threat but she doubted that. The girl, it was dangerous to be here with Hidan, Zetsu, the environment was not for her she seemed to have had some trauma and being near mass murder's would probably not help.

Sakura finished the food and turned to see the girl alone with her she looked frightened and scared she placed a smile on and walked to the girl kneeling with the plate in her hand. The girl was holding a singed doll. She glanced to the girls eye's whom looked at her's they where filled with fear and pain Sakura managed a smile.

"I apologize, the only child I've dealt with is Tobi." Sakura lied the girl smiled slightly.

Sakura held out her gloved hand the girl slowly took it Sakura let her sit on the table joining her. The girl ate the food slowly Sakura rested her chin in her hand. She looked to the girl whom was scared she'll try to be nice to her, it would be something she'd do as a human right? She smiled to the girl.

"You can share my room since we're both girls."

Ai glanced up and nodded smiling. "T-thank you."

Sakura looked at the singed doll maybe her family died in the fire or an attack by the look of the doll and the girl, her clothes where all bloody and dirty. She would probably have to get her clothes and stuff. When the girl finished Sakura took the plate off her and washed it. Sakura held her hand out for the girl whom took it she lead her to her room past the Akatsuki who the girl decided to hide away from. Entering the room Sakura let her hand go heading to her dresser looking for a t-shirt of some kind she found a black one and looked for shorts. She grabbed them and looked to the girl and walked to the bathroom setting it up for her she walked out.

"The bath is ready for you." The girl nodded and walked in shutting the door very slightly leaving it a crack.

Sakura set the room up and set the untouched bed for her. She suddenly heard the girl's crying she walked into the bathroom the girls shirt was off on the floor and she was staring at it frightened Sakura looked and remembered the blood on it. The girl started crying her hands over her eyes Sakura knew what to do she actually knew what to do she's cried before. She held the girls wrist carefully she flinched staring at her in shock Sakura looked to her.

"Don't cry." She said making her tone soft. okay maybe she didn't. she didn't know this girl and the girl didn't know her hugging her would probably scare her seeing as she's a stranger. The girl just slowly nodded looking down Sakura took the bloodied shirt and left the room disposing the shirt.

When the girl was done she came back out the shirt was slightly large on her reaching her knee's Sakura glanced to her then back to her book before placing it down.

"I'll get you clothes that will fit tomorrow" The girl nodded her head.

Sakura stood up. "I'll probably get you some things to entertain you" the girl nodded looking at her doll. Sakura found her gaze following, the girl lost everything all her stuff and parents.

"You can sleep here, this will be your and my room" the girl nodded Sakura carefully picked up the doll and gave it to her the girl looked at her.

"I could try to fix her if you'd like" the girl looked at the doll thinking and nodded her head. Her bangs reached her eyebrows and she hugged the doll. Sakura didn't know what else to do now.

The girl slowly walked to the bed and climbed in Sakura headed to the door

"w-wait" Sakura turned to look at the girl "I-I'm scared."

She walked over to the girl and sat on the bed .

"Why?"

" My, my- t-they k-killed my parents something scary did."

"What did it look like?"

"I-It was too fast." Sakura nodded in understanding it must have been a strong shinobi. "C-can you stay?"

Sakura looked at the girl whom looked at her with pleading eyes they wouldn't work but they didn't need to work Sakura nodded her head. The girl smiled and started fixing the blanket for Sakura she sparred a smile before slipping in. She sat up in the bed with the blankets over her legs. She pulled her book out from her cloak and took the cloak off placing it on the side.

Ai laid down Sakura placed the book on her lap and started writing in it. Ai looked at her seeing her without her hood she had long pink hair that looked so pretty. She smiled her name did suit her, she was a bit weird but so was Tobi but they where both nice. She slowly felt her eyes shut.

Sakura was reading her book over trying to figure out the thing for Deidara's arms and Sasori's poison. She had hours past where she stopped and just thought for awhile letting her body limp, she looked to see Ai hugging her waist she didn't feel it to know that she was doing this until now. The girl was hugging and snuggling with her waist Sakura placed her hand on Ai's shoulder resting it there as she let her body relax conserving chakra. The girl started stirring tears running down her cheeks Sakura felt that once she knew it hurt. She ran her hand through the girls hair whom in return hid her head in Sakura's waist she wondered if that hurt, wood wasn't exactly soft she couldn't comforting like a pillow, only a rock. The girl settled down Sakura continued to just run her hand through the girls hair.

When the girl finally did wake up it was seven in the morning half the Akatsuki was awake she heard them last night. She rubbed her eyes then looked at Sakura whom just gave a slight smile and got up from the bed fixing it up, Ai helped her. She put her cloak on and held her hand out for the girl whom took it. They walked down the hall when it hit Sakura why can't the servant girl watch the child? It's not that she doesn't want to she doesn't care but Tobi was so linnet on pushing it on her. She heard Hidan's screams of pleasure from the next room her arm was tugged slightly she turned and looked to see the little girl frozen on the spot shaking and trembling, again she was scared, the Akatsuki is not a place for her. She tugged the girl whom ran to her side till they reached the kitchen where Kisame and Itachi where.

The girl refused to sit at the table with them just hold onto Sakura's waist as she made break-feast. she made pancakes grabbing syrup and water cause she didn't trust the milk she lead the girl to the table. The girl was between her and Kisame it was Tobi's spot but since he offered her the place here he won't mind a few sacrifices The girl slowly picked up her fork Itachi and Kisame stared at her to lessen the tension i looked to the wall.

"Man those pancakes look good." Kisame spoke I looked to the pancakes Ai was looking at his dish I did as well and it was instant ramen. I noticed the servants chakra with Hidan's he was probably preforming his ritual. The girl ate her pancakes in silence Sakura rested her elbow on the table her chin in hand as she waiting

"Aren't you eating?"

She shook her head to Kisame's question.

He just shrugged. "So how's the squirt?"

She looked at Ai and shrugged. "I don't know."

He leaned back and Deidara walked in irritated followed by an joyous tobi. "Ugh shut-up yeah! I just woke up."

"But Tobi so happy!"

"Tobi doesn't have a seat."

Sakura shrugged. "Neither did Ai."

"But she can sit somewhere else." He stated.

"Shut up yeah you're the one who brought her." Tobi slumped Sakura looked to Ai who looked sad.

Deidara looked around. "Where's the food?"

Kisame looked at him. "You didn't hear them?"

Deidara sighed Ai flinched. Sakura saw Sasori enter, Kakuzu entered after. They all sat down Ai eating her food quietly trying to avoid eyes Sakura was thinking to herself about clothing then the doll came to mind.

"I'll be back." She said then left the girl and Akatsuki.

The girl watched after her frightened on being alone. She was scared they where big and scary three of them looked normal but one was big and blue he looked like a shark , the other guy's eyes where scary his mouth stitched together. They where all scary especially the guy with white hair. She was looking down avoiding the stares. The said white haired guy walked in he was all bloody it reminded her of her mommy she shook looking at her food which was done.

"Forgot about her." The bloodied man stated leaving to the fridge.

"Where's the servant?" The blue man asked.

"Too weak from blood loss Sakura will have to fix her."

"Couldn't you wait till later?" Deidara sighed.

"Why don't you ask the bitch?"

Sakura walked back in noticing the little girls fear she sat on the table she held her hand out the girl looked at her hand then the other seeing the sewing stuff she placed her doll in her hand. Sakura smiled and put the girl's dish away and left to the living room with the girl close behind hugging her legs. Sitting on the couch Sakura looked at the doll and tried to work on it she felt the others walk in even heard Deidara's stomach growl.

"You're doing it wrong."

She continued, "I know." Sasori took a spot beside her she looked to him.

"You're going to fix a doll for a girl" she stated he gave her a look but took the doll and started working on it.

Hidan snorted, "And he said that his puppet's weren't dolls." Sasori ignored his remark working on the doll. Sakura left to the kitchen to make them all food when she did she entered the living room everyone left to the kitchen to eat, Sasori remained.

When he finished he gave the girl the doll she smiled and took it thanking him she smiled to Sakura showing her Sakura just nodded. She reached into her cloak pulling out the poison and antidote out for Sasori. He glanced to it then her and took it off her. Ai climbed up sitting on sakura's lap whom just looked at her as she played with her doll. Ai was looking down deep in thought the rest of Akatsuki walked in the living room.

"Tobi wants to know if Ai wants to play hide and seek."

Ai looked up and stared but nodded slowly hoping off Sakura's lap, Tobi counted and Ai ran off. Sakura felt her small chakra signature in her room. Tobi counted and bounded off in the opposite direction Sakura watched the TV uninterested then left to continue studying on how her body can store chakra and how she could incorporate that into a cylinder that she could use herself. Entering her room she saw Ai's foot sticking out from under the bed.

"I can see your foot."

The foot disappeared under the bed and Ai peeked out looking at Sakura as she went through her side table grabbing a few books out.

Sakura put the item's in her cloak within the compartment then gave Ai a quick smile before heading off.

Ai watched hiding back more as Sakura left she heard Tobi. "Have you seen Ai, saki-chan?"

"Telling you would be cheating." She heard Sakura say then she saw Tobi's feet walking around the room, he was looking in the closet and even in the side tables she giggled she wouldn't be in the side-table silly Tobi. He stopped and bent looking under the bed.

"Tobi found Ai!" She laughed and crawled out.

* * *

Sakura stopped she needed more knowledge, more information on how to create a chakra container that would be for her, almost like battery packs. She placed the items back in her compartment under the cloak when she saw Itachi standing near the door way. She inclined her head towards him he didn't say anything but walked she followed as he headed to the medical room.

They entered the room and he sat down inactivating his sharigan she walked over and started the procedure. His optic nerve was slightly damaged whatever he did he almost blinded himself.

"Your optic nerve is slightly damaged, you can't see with that eye can you?" She asked while she healed it. He didn't respond, she focused her chakra into the eye and the optic nerve working on the retina's. He grabbed her wrist she glanced to his eye's which where unreadable to her.

"What is your real reason for leaving Konoha?" He demanded in an accusing tone.

"If I was working for Konoha do you not think I wouldn't mind showing my face to the public? Would I treat your eyes or Deidara's arms so simply? That would be betrayal to them however, to them I'm am dead so they don't know what I'm doing nor do I want them to." She answered vaguely. He narrowed his eyes at her but found he couldn't read anything off her. Sakura finished healing with what she could, she has to save chakra so she can be able to control her body long enough to gather more.

Leaving the medical room where she just treated Itachi, Hidan stopped her.

"Heal this, bitch."

"You're immortal you don't need it."

"You whore, you sleep with them don't you?"

"No, they have the servant for that."

"You're fucking lying, heal me then."

"Healing you would be a waste of my chakra, you will just cut yourself up more after."

"You cunt!" He held her neck glaring. "I will fucking kill you don't bring my religion in this!"

"Is that not all there is to your religion? Cutting yourself up for your God?" His violet eyes flashed in anger.

She pushed him off her easily before he could say, or do anything. She held his neck to the wall holding both wrists above his head with her other hand. "Do not underestimate me Hidan."

"psh, you fucking suck up to them all, Pein and Itachi held your neck you did nothing!"

"Because I am smart, they are more powerful then I and more Intelligent. If they threaten me I'll take it seriously, when the threat come's from you it is nothing." Her hand squeezed his neck with seemingly no effort threatening to break it.

"Do not think I am an easy kill Hidan, you may be immortal but that won't stop me from making you endure unimaginable pain."

"I hate fucking bitches like you who think their tough when they aren't shit!"

Her hand tightened around his neck preventing any air that could make through. "You fight without thinking, you rely too much on your ritual. That ritual won't work on me, Hidan. Keep in mind, some people just may actually be stronger than you, and that you could be defeated when you fight the proper person."

Sasori and Deidara were watching, Itachi stepped out long ago. Hidan glared hate at her being caught overpowered by a female. She let go of him and he pushed by them waking away. They watched him leave

* * *

**Konoha.**

Tsunadae looked to Temari in disbelief. "Temari he had made it, and sent the message back, what are you talking about?"

Temari gave the Hokage a worried look having a bad feeling on where this was going. "Our messenger returned home without the given message saying he was ambushed. The scroll was stolen."

The Hokage rubbed her temples, "I will need to send a messenger bird to Suna, I'll need to do a search and see if anything is misplaced or and suspicious deaths or activities. It would be best you stayed here until I can sort this out. How long has your messenger been knocked out?"

Temari turned to her wondering where this would lead. " About three days, he said. Took him two to return back."

"Our Genin whom escorted the messenger is in the hospital the nurses said he's been saying something along the lines of an attack, but we dismissed it as a nightmare because our guards claimed to have seen him escort the messenger out the gate. We dismissed it as him over worrying over an mission."

"Is he awake?"

"He will be now," with that Tsunadae ordered Shizuune to retrieve the said genin.

When he arrived he glanced to Temari noticing the headband and frowned towards his Hokage. "Hioki, can you tell me what has exactly happened when you escorted the messenger?"

The genin explained up to waiting for the messenger outside her door when she listened seeing as everything he said so far was accurate. "He walked out of your office and followed me."

"Follow, so he was behind?" Temari asked.

The genin nodded. "We were walking the hall when he placed his hand on my shoulder, I think he was warning me because a few ninja appeared and then it went black, but none of them reached me they got blurry and I fell asleep." He said, confusion lacing his features.

Tsunadae turned to Temari. "It would have to be genjutsu, we would have heard an attack and he said he passed out, my guards claimed they saw him escort, and jonin found him passed out in the closet down the hall, but we assumed that he got too nervous before handing his mission report in."

Temari rubbed her chin. "Have the guards seen where he headed off to last?"

Tsunadae shook her head. "I would have to ask, we thought nothing off it. Temari you will need to stay here for a while until I can figure this out."

Temari nodded in understanding and stood up, "Send for me when my brother replies."

In another area a councilman was having the same problem however, the only information he had was that Sai had accepted an apple off an old woman but the jurinchki has done so as well meaning the infiltrator was targeting Sai. Who ever infiltrated them has the scroll on the Uchiha massacre and this was a problem, the truth was not to be in another's hands. If it was exposed it would cause many problems, mainly for him.

Sai recalled passing out on the living room floor. The old woman was an imposter and he didn't even know, so freely taking an apple from the stranger. That was a mistake on his part one he would not make again.

* * *

There was a meeting held by Tsunade whom spoke about the invader, she explained which scroll was taken. It was a forbidden jutsu , but why go to such lengths for a single scroll? It wasn't until Danzo had spoken that they realized it was much more than that, someone infiltrated them stealing the scroll on the massacre. Many thought it was Itachi but they still had their doubts except Danzo, he was sure it was the Uchiha.

* * *

**I would like to thank _Nerdasaur_ for being my first reviewer and continuous reviewer. I want to thank _WeaselandCherry a.k.a (WAC)_ for continuously reviewing almost every chapter so far, and the other reviewers, I thank them too ^.^ Oh, and my cat, Mocha. **

**I'm going to be adding drawings of this fic on Deviantart, same user-name or my link on my profile. I have no drawings up as of date but I plan to soon. They aren't a necessity but a nice reference maybe.**


	7. BIg Sister

**I'm sorry for the long wait I was at a major writer's block with this chapter due to the new character 'Ai' that I added and the chapter after this one. Anyways thank you for the reviews. This is also short due to the fact it's all focused on one thing.**

**I am not giving up on this story, there is nothing I hate more than waiting or reading an story I actually like and find out that the last it has been updated was two years ago, either way I really want to see this story finished. The next Update wont be soon due to an large project i need to desperately work on, on my free time I'll edit or work on drawings, until then please be patient :)**

* * *

Porcelain Sakura Doll

Chapter 7

~ Big sister~

I, ilovetimbits do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura was writing in her book, she was so close, so many tests she has done on a few rats running around and some prisoners. It allowed her to get that much closer to the success of her jutsu. So far during this month she had almost two successful attempts but their chakra would just repel against her or it would kill the rats, rather than the intended result.

Sakura put the book away within her cloak and looked around, this place was completely empty and scarce deep within a forest. She walked behind the waterfall into the cave looking for any life, or evidence of any inhabitants. When she found none she pulled out two scrolls and ink making a whole bunch of markings on the ground that surrounded her within a circle a few more seals forming more circles that bordered the first circle. Sakura preformed a series of signs as the ink glowed and she pored her chakra into it.

When she finished the ink disappeared and cave's entrance had a barrier around it that would only allow her to enter, no one could enter only leave. Sakura placed some items down from her cloak and left walking out from behind the waterfall. Taking her book back out she looked at her graphs and writing it was slightly messy since everything was written in different places and small notes on the sides. Sakura went over her results with the prisoners, sometimes it was close, other times it did nothing but destroy their insides, which could effect as an offensive attack but it took too much chakra from her.

* * *

Entering the base she sat on the couch and Ai ran in from the hall and lounged at Sakura and hugged her. "Saki-nee-San!" Ai was laughing.

Sakura sparred a kind smile to her, "Good morning Ai-chan."

"Where were you?"

"I was out walking."

"Oh, can I come next time?"

"No." Sakura said evenly, it was made clear the girl was not to leave the base.

"Okay." Ai said with disappoint.

Sakura wrote in her book and felt Ai staring at her she glanced to her in question. "Can I brush your hair Sakura?" Sakura blinked then nodded.

Ai cheered and ran off to the other room, Sakura sat herself on the floor so she would be able to access her hair easily. Ai ran back in with brushes and nail polish, Sakura hadn't said anything about nail polish but still didn't say anything as Ai situated herself behind her.

Sakura continued to write in her book as Ai worked on her hair brushing the long pink locks and humming.

Konan entered the room and looked on to see Sakura sitting on the floor her knees up as she used them as a rest for that book of hers, Ai was behind her giddily brushing her hair. Konan wondered what it was like, to have an female friend, after all she never had one. She never trusted anyone to be friends and she only slightly trusted Sakura. Konan sat beside them and Sakura glanced to her offering a small fake smile.

Her smiles had always confused Konan and she figured it was simply because she rarely showed emotions, she had heard of training where the student would learn to reveal absolutely no emotions, even to the extent of even forgetting. However, Konoha did not teach these tactics.

"Konan-chan, do you know how to braid hair?" Ai asked her in genuine curiosity.

Konan nodded this was one thing she had actually learned by practice with string, she had never tried with hair. "Haruno, would it be fine with you?"

Sakura just nodded her head. Konan touched her hair carefully watching to see Sakura's reaction but she had gotten none. Becoming slightly more comfortable she took three parts and proceeded with showing Ai, before Konan knew it she was lost creating different hairstyles for Sakura. Sakura put her book down and just remained there staring at the wall.

Ai sat in front of her with puppy dog eyes. "Can I do your nail polish Sakura? Pretty please?"

Sakura placed her hands on her knees and smiled to Ai who cheered and started working on Sakura's fingernails trying hard not to mess up and to make them perfect. Konan was enjoying herself without even realizing it trying different hairstyles and even examining her. Ai had finished with her nails and sat between Sakura's legs asking if Sakura could do her nails.

Sakura placed Ai's hand on her knee and began to paint the nails, all different colours as Ai had asked.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara entered the base, followed by Itachi and Kisame. Looking over to the couch they watched slightly then Ai turned her head towards them. Kisame rose an eyebrow and Ai had an odd glint to her eyes. "Itachi, Dei-chan can I do your hair?"

Kisame out right laughed, receiving a glare from the two said males.

Sasori glanced to Sakura who paid them no attention as she painted the little girl's nails.

"please Dei-chan? Pretty please?"

"No,yeah!"

Ai looked absolutely confused. "No...yeah?"

"No!"

"What?"

"I said no yeah."

"So you will?" She said excitedly.

"No!"

"You speech impairment is confusing Deidara." Sakura explained.

"What? No it isn't, just shut up yeah, Akatsuki don't do their hair, yeah."

"Then why is yours silky?" Sakura asked.

Deidara grumbled and left the room Sasori rolled his eyes at his partner and left. Ai looked to Itachi and Kisame laughed an image of a little girl doing Itachi's hair popping into mind. Itachi gave an. "Hn." leaving the room.

Konan chuckled slightly as Ai crossed her arms pouting. "They're just jealous." She stated.

Ai's hair was braided at the side's and falling down over her shoulders, Konan had pulled the upper half of Sakura's hair into an ponytail with a braid on each side the ponytail was flat and flowed down with the rest of her hair.

"Kona-chan?" Ai spoke with a slight whine.

"Yes?" Konan asked.

"Can I go to Amegurke with you guys next time? Please?" She was giving her puppy eyes.

"That's for Pein to decide."

"Awe, but I really want to go."

"Maybe."

Ai cheered and hugged Sakura "I can't wait!"

Sakura just nodded to her

Konan stood up and dusted herself off. "Sakura, you are needed at Ame again today."

Sakura nodded, hearing the tone in Konan's voice she was back to her former position. "Have you found anything on Kabuto?" Sakura asked.

"No, we will find out what he is after though. Sound is making an mistake by doing this."

Sakura gave an nod, Ai stood up. "Please, please can I come? I want to help please?"

"You will go with Sakura and ask leader-sama if you could tag along, I'll be meeting you there."

Sakura nodded and headed to the office with Ai trailing behind her skipping and humming to her own tune. Thinking to herself felt closer to the jutsu, the practice in Ame helped as well, the medical field was where she was best in the past but now it's an even two between on the field and in the hospital. She still preferred to work at Ame because in doing missions for Akatsuki she's helping them, too much, at least helping innocents is better than criminals. She couldn't be suspicious though and she had to keep her mind clear, and not get distracted, here she is in the enemy base, their grounds within their ranks something many spies could only wish to be in.

She would return to Konoha to all her friends, to Tsunadae and she would show them that she is strong, strong in the way that she used this to her advantage. Because of course she would have never been able to do this before, she doesn't like thinking about her puppetry as an advantage doing so would make Sasori right. The thing was, he wasn't she's lying to everyone, all her friends at home think she is dead, and she's working on an mission assigned to herself, she could get in a lot of trouble for this but she didn't care.

"Nee-san?" Sakura looked down at her.

"Do you think I'm annoying? L-like um...everyone else?" She mumbled the last part but Sakura heard.

"No." Sakura didn't find her annoying at all or anything really, she was another presence in Akatsuki, another presence that should not be. No child should be here, perhaps they had sympathy for her? It's something she couldn't imagine with Akatsuki but you never know. Deidara showed a more kinder side lately, few of the Akatsuki _are tolerable_, dare she say normal even, at least when in a normal setting. IN battle however they turn to monsters with sick satisfaction in their eyes.

She remembers battling Sasori his eyes showed pride in his 'work' of corpses. Deidara get's this glint in his eye and sometimes goes out of control with his clay mocking his enemies, demanding they dance. Hidan was by far the worse getting all the pleasure from the battle and his rituals, an sick pleasure in screams. All of them get some sick pleasure from killing and blood, it was still unknown about Konan, Pein, and Itachi.

She knocked on the door and Ai took Sakura's sleeve with both hands nervously. She heard his invitation and walked in the dark room. Their leader was at the desk scribbling in some scrolls (not literally XD that would be funny.) when he glanced up only to return his attention to the scroll he was working on. His other hand placed and scroll on his desk, motioning to it with an nod of his head he stated her mission.

"You're to assist Ame and you will have an mission you could do on your own fine." She nodded and walked to his desk taking the scroll, she was about to leave when Ai tugged on her sleeve. Sakura looked down to see her giving her pleading eyes.

"Leader-sama,"

He glanced up to her his rinnegan eyes piercing her. "Ai wants to join us in Ame."

"That's fine." he spoke returning to his scroll Sakura gave an nod and turned.

"Thank you leader-swama!"

It was silent and Sakura didn't know if he would be upset with her yell or what. "your welcome." Ai just smiled brightly and followed Sakura out of the office. When the door shut behind them Ai tugged her sleeve once again. "Do you think there is kids there? Will they like me?"

"I don't know, however you can't mention anything about us names or anything. Use our nicknames you give us and stay in sight."

Ai nodded. "I will."

leaving the base they walked on and Sakura hid her chakra signature.

"Nee-san? Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

Sakura looked to see their hands conjoined. "I don't know Ai."

"Hmm do you have a cold?"

Sakura smiled at her. "No. If there's anything you want or need tell me while we are there." Ai nodded and started humming again.

"What song?" Sakura asked.

Ai bit her lip. "My mommy used to hum it, I don't know the words though...she never told me." Tears built up in the girls eyes.

Sakura stopped and Ai brought both hands to her face hiding her eyes. "I'm sorry." She apologized crying.

Sakura pulled her into an hug and Ai cried holding her, Sakura lifted her up and walked with her Ai's' head was on her shoulder cushioned by her hands. The Akatsuki base was between the wind and fire border south from Amegurke which was an short trip.

"It's fine." Sakura said finally, Ai just nodded and hugged her.

"nee-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me to fight? Pretty please?"

"Why?"

"I want to be strong like you so no one can hurt me."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Ai asked excitedly pulling back to look at Sakura's expression.

"Maybe."

"Okay!"

Seeing Amegurke in the distance Ai pointed to it. "Why is Amegurke so different?" Sakura nodded in understanding the skies were always grey and no other buildings where like them.

"I don't know."

Fifteen minutes later Sakura made it and Ai was walking beside her, she could have arrived earlier but she didn't want to waste scrolls on such a short distance. Walking to the gates they bowed and allowed her in with ease. She headed to the tower first so that she could report to Konan. Walking to the tower and Villager stopped her and held out an umbrella not making eye contact.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, but we're fine."

"Hai." She mumbled before leaving.

Ai tugged on Sakura's sleeve. "Why didn't you take it nee-san?"

"Because we're almost there and she was giving us _her _umbrella."

Ai looked back trying to spot the villager, "Oh...that's really nice!"

Sakura just nodded in agreement. Sakura walked into the building through the stairs Ai ran to an window and looked out. "We're so high up!" Sakura just nodded and smiled continuing, Ai ran after her to keep pace. Reaching the metal door Sakura knocked on it and Konan's voice invited her in. Ai walked in with Sakura behind Konan just gave an nod,

"They are prepared for you Ai will have to accompany you there."

Sakura took the hospital cloak that was on the chair and placed it on leaving her other cloak on the hook.

* * *

Ai was talking to each patient keeping them and herself occupied, Sakura kept an eye on their conversation making sure nothing gets leaked out. Not that it mattered these were citizens of Ame and know the basics about Akatsuki they are loyal to them. However, there could be the chance one of them may hate Akatsuki, many of them probably do. The last thing she needs is loose information getting herself and Ai in trouble.

Sakura was working with another nurse on a single patient, the same nurse she had taught a while back. Their skills still needed work, "You are a very good medic, I've only heard about a few good medics and I think you're just...gomen." The nurse apologized nervously.

"It's fine." Sakura replied.

Two patients were sent home and a few hours had passed and Ai was sleeping on the loveseat near the entrance. A few nurses changed shifts and Konan had walked in, there was only one patient left.

"Sakura, perhaps you could hold another class?" Konan enquired.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Another class would be beneficial there's a few things I could teach that would increase their skills."

Konan nodded and Ai woke up. "Kona-chan?"

"yes."

Ai smiled and looked to Sakura. "Are we done now?"

"I'm going to be teaching a class." Sakura answered.

"Can i come?"

Sakura nodded.

* * *

Walking int the class they all stood up and gave a slight bow, sitting quickly at their seats. Sakura just walked to the desk with the board behind her, Ai sat on the chair beside her's. "You already know the differences between common poisons and how to treat them. If you don't i expect you to learn off someone else. We will learn how to deal with an patient mentally, whenever stuck in a jutsu, or has suffered from an high level Genjutsu, after you'll learn how to repair damaged cells."

the class remained silent, she wanted to teach repairing the cells because then she could study herself how about she could finish this jutsu. There was something missing, for a regular person with nothing interfering, their cells could be repaired easily. However, with an demon being the cause to the damage of cells it was more difficult. She was close she knew, but there was something missing. If she tries to attempt the jutsu now it could kill Naruto rather than help.

Sakura turned to the board and wrote down their instructions writing possible symptoms treatments, pills and naturally. The class started writing Ai was doodling on paper and Sakura continued her lecture.

* * *

An half an hour later she finally asked if anyone had questions, no one raised their hands out of either fear or understanding it. She doubted they understood so easily, she herself had troubles with everything not to mention a few of their expressions, but if they could not ask their questions she could not force them.

"Are you sure you guys understand? This is something I expect you to have troubles with."

It was silent and a hand slowly raised and Sakura looked to her, she flinched and swallowed before she spoke. "You said Genjutsu and jutsu, what do you mean stuck under an jutsu?"

"Shinobi could have special jutsu whenever kekkei genkai, forbidden or something they or someone else has created entirely. Those however are very rare and unlikely though it is still useful to learn, especially in battle. These jutsu could affect either the body or mind. If an jutsu is incorrectly used, even some medical jutsu it can cause harm to the body making the recipient to feel immense pain."

A few more hesitant hands went up and they became more confident in asking their questions. Sakura then cleaned the board and started the lecture on repairing cells. "As you know medical jutsu can also be used as an offensive, used as means to cause pain. A medic can destroy cells easily but there can be other causes for someone's cells to die and not replace..."

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the desk her book out as she read it over and over again. "Saki?"

Sakura looked to Ai who was holding a picture or a couple of them. "Guess who they are?" She took the drawings of Ai for an six year old these were decent, Sakura herself could draw an basic anatomy for medical purposes but Ai had more detail and more things.

"This is Tobi, that's you an I, Kisame, Itachi and Deidara." Ai nodded happily. "Do you trust them?"

"Tobi I do, and Kisame looks scary but not too mean. And Itachi-san is nice he makes sure that Hidan stays away from me."

"that's good."

Ai just nodded in agreement.

"umm...Miss?"

Sakura looked up and the person blushed in embarrassment, "Uh can chakra cause damage to cells?"

"How do you mean?"

"well, um lets say they had a kekkei genkai or tried to preform a jutsu and their own chakra is damaging their cells what do you do?"

"You cant do much, you could try but you would have to be careful, your own chakra could make it worse or fatal."

It was silent as they though it over.

"What if it was their own chakra?"

"Baka." Someone muttered.

"It's their own chakra causing the problem." Another student added and Sakura nodded adding. "if their own chakra had damaged their cells that chakra will continue to do so they preform jutsu or use too much, however there is a chance to counter it. Using their chakra their body would allow it and it could possibly be done, however never been successful so far."

Then it hit Sakura like a brick, 'What if it's their own chakra?' She can absorb chakra, could she use Naruto's own chakra, use the Kyuubi's chakra, but could she actually do it? The raw chakra itself could probably destroy her arm right off. Sakura wrote this in her book it was definitely something to go over when she finished writing she put the book back in her cloak and looked to the class.

"Class is over now." They nodded and stood up bowing slightly then leaving, when they had all left she looked to Ai.

"Ne, why do they bow?"

"Bowing is something you do when being polite or greeting someone whom is higher rank than you."

"Are you a princess?" Ai asked.

Sakura shook her head no. "hmm is Kona-chan a princess?"

Sakura just shook her head again and headed for the door when Konan walked through handing her the scroll. "Your target has been spotted recently, you are to go and deal with him." Sakura nodded and Ai gave her a hug.

"Bye Saki-chan!"

"bye Ai." Sakura glanced to the scroll Konan gave her and headed off.

* * *

Sakura read her mission scroll and found she had to assassinate someone whom works for Akatsuki but has been relaying information. He was a spy, Sakura took a few medical supplies and headed out, if her theory was correct she could save Naruto. This mission didn't need to be completed right away, in fact she could try to test her theory on her target.

* * *

Leigh woke up he felt dizzy and disoriented. He looked to his side to see that he was strapped to the ground leaning against the wall. He looked to his side to see his body guard waking up as well to his other side was his trusted friend. His blurred vision tried to take in his surroundings, but he didn't even know what was going on, no real thoughts were going through his head.

Black went by his vision and he started clearing up slightly. "hey..."

No one responded to him his body guard was slowly waking up. A woman walked by and her back was turned to them working at an desk. His body guard woke up at an start and was moving around. "Leigh!"

Leigh didn't respond for awhile looking around then it hit him and his eyes widened turning to his body guard. "Where are we?!"

"I don't know sir." He spoke before turning his gaze to the woman at the desk with suspicion.

"Jon woke up and he started moving around with fright, he was captured, no he and his friend where captured and his body guard as well. But, by who? "Who are you? Where are we?!" He demanded at the pink haired woman, all he saw was her back, an plain black cloak and her long pink hair in a loose pony tail.

"Leigh, whats going on?!"His friend asked.

"I don't know."

The woman walked away from the desk and went to an bag pulling out a few items an an syringe. Leigh looked to his body guard that was examining the area but looking confused as well. "What happened?"

"We breathed in some gas, too much before I realized" he answered back surveying the area. Leigh's eyes wondered around, the place looked like an dump and there was a few tables and a cart full of fruits. ON the table his eyes widened and he nudged his body guard's shoulder. "L-look!"

There was two kunai cutting up fruit with no one near. "You! Why are we here?"

The woman just glanced over her shoulder then continued. "Answer me!" his guard yelled in frustration.

Still the woman didn't answer but walked over to the food, the kunai stopped cutting and floated over to their noses, they backed against the wall watching them. She turned fully now and Leigh looked to her face. She was still young, very young, possibly his own daughters age. There had to be an reason he was here, his friend wouldn't have anyone after him, he's a simple civilian nothing more.

Jon, Leigh's trusted/best friend turned to him. "What exactly do you do for business?" He asked with hurt and suspicion.

Leigh turned to his friend then looked at the woman, "Thing i cant say right now."

His guard grumbled, "do you have any idea who she may be or work for?"

"there's a couple but none come to mind."

"Please! Please let us go! We'll help you right guys? We'll help you escape as well!" Jon cried out.

Leigh looked to his friend with apologetic eyes, he was never supposed to brought into this. "listen, I don't know who you are or who you work for but could you please release my friend? He has nothing to do with anything I've done, he's innocent."

The woman still continued to ignore them as she wrote something down in a small notebook. "Akatsuki!" his guard hissed his eyes widened and he looked to his guards direction to see the cloak sitting on a chair on the other side of the room.

"you got yourself involved with Akatsuki?!" His guard demanded.

"Does it matter?! You wont be getting your money now."

"That's not the point you idiot, I wouldn't have even taken this job if I knew you were involved with them."

"Leigh...you-"

"No, I was spying on them for a different guy, got a lot of money for it."

"really? I hope it was worth it!" Jon cried out.

"I had to, she, she was going to die."

Jon looked to his friend with sadness, it was true, his wife was very ill but even he himself had no money to lend to his friend. He just wished that he could have found another way.

"So you get a nice pay to spy and you mess it up? What did you do to even get caught in the first place?"

"My contact, the one that paid me to do this. He sold the information, and it all pointed to me I guess." he suddenly stopped as the woman was right in front of him, her hand hovered over his chest and a green light emitted from her hand. The smell of blood, wood and cherry blossoms filled his nose.

"W-what are you doing!?"

She didn't reply, he felt nothing different but she seemed to be writing something, she moved to his guard and did the same when she moved to his friend he yelled. "Stop please just let him go! He wont tell a soul, wont say anything I swear!"

She ignored him preforming the same thing onto him.

* * *

Sakura walked and sat at the table after placing three bowls of food in front of them, all ramen with meat and other ingredients, and sliced apples. The iron sand turned to grains freeing their hands and forearms. The man sighed and started eating and the rest followed, when they finished the iron sand formed around their wrists again and solidified. Their chakra was constantly drained by her so she could keep her body moving since she wasn't leaving to fight. She also need their chakra to test her theory.

* * *

week later...

The guard of her target had died while she was trying to insert her jutsu because she had hints of other chakra within her that leaked out, the chakra clashed and he died. That was something she did not want to happen to Naruto, she also wanted to create another jutsu but that was for another day, that one would pose more of an problem.

"Please, just kill me." Jon as she learned his name sighed.

* * *

"What's taking her?" A voice asked.

"**She has the target." An second voice replied.**

_And two others a friend of his and his guard whom she...killed." Another softer voice added._

"What's she doing?"

"_Experimenting on them." He replied also slightly shocked at this._

"Impossible, she wouldn't know how."

"**She's hiding many things I do not like." The second voice had commented.**

" _I agree." The softer voice said_.

"I don't believe you. Medics in Konoha aren't taught anything along those." It was silent for a couple moments then the shadowed figure narrowed his eyes. "So it _is_ true, She confuses me and I know she will be a problem but she's also a very good."

"**We will test her loyalties." The second spoke.**

" _Though,It may not be that easy." The softer voice added._

"She wouldn't fight back if she knew what was good for her."

"**Exactly, she's acting out on smarts, she's smart and knows what to and what not to do."**

_She could still be working for Konoha."_

"No you said yourself they really do believe she's dead."

"**We'll see, time is still early."**

" _We'll be keeping an eye on her**."**_

"I don't know, She seems to not care. She even seen something any other weak Konoha nin would stop to help."

* * *

Sakura hand her hand against his stomach as he screamed in pain. "Stop it! You bitch stop!" Jon screamed at her watching his friends immense pain. When she stopped her eyes widened very slightly, she found it, "What are you doing to us?" Jon cried.

She wrote in her notebook immediately they noticed her urgency. An iron spike went through her targets heart from behind she didn't react to his scream of pain. Jon stared frozen he didn't expect that, she never did anything like that only experimenting she didn't say anything! Just killed him! Sakura placed her Akatsuki cloak on and she walked up to Jon, "No, no please, stop this. I- I just want to go home, oh Kami please!"

Sakura just stared at him and placed her hand over his eyes, she placed an jutsu on him and erased his memory of ever getting caught and placed a Genjutsu placing an different similar situation into his head without revealing her identity. The fact she hadn't talked once would help, she had done this in case she did succeed in finding the cure.

She lifted the unconscious body over her shoulder and left the small building, when she was outside she pulled back and punched it sending it crumbling to the ground she held her hand out and lit it on fire.

* * *

Jon woke up frightened, white was everywhere and he had no idea where he was. "Shh, shh...Please Jon I love you."

He whipped his head to the voice, it was his wife she held his cheeks tears down her cheeks. He tried to sit up to comfort her but he was held down bringing up fuzzy memories about himself being tied in the same fashion. "Jon, Jon please, please if you calm down they'll remove a few straps, it's to protect you."

"Leigh, Leigh he's gone! He's gone!"

A nurse came in and gave him a shot putting him slowly to sleep. "I'm so sorry but I had to."

"I-It's fine, I can't- I can't..." the woman broke down crying, the nurse tried to comfort her helping her out of the hospital room.

* * *

Sakura walked into the base and Ai ran up to her. "Saki-chan! Where were you? I missed you!"

Sakura gave her a smile. "It took longer than thought, I'll be back Ai."

She nodded and returned to the couch as Sakura headed to the office she looked back at Deidara who was molding clay he was making different figures and she would think of something and he had to create it, it was a small game but she thought it was fun and amazing that he could create almost everything she asked for.

"That mission shouldn't have taken her that long." Sasori muttered.

Deidara just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sakura entered the office and placed the scroll on the desk. When Pein looked up he asked what had taken so long. "I was testing something on them, I was curious about something." She answered honestly.

Taken a back by this confession he pried more. "What exactly?"

"Something I wish to keep to myself, In a way as Kakuzu collects hearts for himself, and Sasori uses bodies for his puppets. I'd rather keep this to myself."

"I see." He answered giving her an odd look, with a wave of his hand he dismissed her.

* * *

Sakura had come out from the shower, she knows Zetsu could travel anywhere and could spy easily but she didn't feel his presence. Only Reins, Konan, Itachi,Sasori Deidara and Ai, and that servant. She looked into the mirror, her wooden body was losing the paint, there was scratched and dents in a few places and a large gaping hols near her back where Hidan had ran his scythe through. Her face still looked human and her forearms, along with her hands and her hair was long.

She pulled it up into an pony tail and let the bangs fall to the sides, she wore black pants and a long sleeve black sweater. She headed out into her room she grabbed an bag and an black cloak which she placed inside she would ask if she could leave for a bit then return when she finishes with Naruto, she just needs to wait until he goes out on an mission.

Sakura left the room and bumped into the servant that had her ear pressed against the door she glared at Sakura and stepped back. "I suggest you be smarter about how and who you spy on." The girl just looked away and left the hall. Sakura walked towards the kitchen, she looked through the fridge seeing almost no food, not that she minded she just wanted to give of an illusion that she does at least eat, though she told them so that's pointless.

She headed into the living room and Konan who was walking in walked up to her. "You are to heal Itachi's eyes." Sakura nodded and left headed back down the hall towards Itachi's room.

Sakura knocked on the door and Itachi opened it a small grumbled and he allowed her in opening the door for him. They set up the same as usual, the desk chair in front of the bed . They sat down and Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder as the other hovered over his closed eye.

* * *

Sakura had left the room not uttering a word she needed to find a way to get to Naruto, she needed him outside Konoha because his scream would attract people indefinitely, as well she needed the Kyuubi chakra present, needed him angry with a few tails. Naruto like her is an emotional fighter, he will lose control if she pushed him far enough. Then when she finishes she could work on her other jutsu and those chakra containers.

* * *

Naruto was at the ramen stand he heard news that Orochimaru was spotted in the fire country just near the border. He will get Sasuke back, he promised Sakura-chan and he would never let it go even if it means his own death, and this time he's not being light anymore. If he has to beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp to get him here he would, he needed Sasuke here where it's safe, he was not losing another teammate.

Naruto had trained extra hard gathering almost everyone to train against. He was filled with anger, angry he could be there to protect her, she should have and always should be on his team. He was eating his fifth bowl and an painful memory shot at him out of literally no where heard her voice and everything. _"You Baka, you always forget your money."_

"_Sorry I really didn't mean it Sakura-chan."_

"_That's fine but I'm getting your mission pay next time."_

He remembered that, she didn't accept the money saying she was joking with him. It seemed everything reminded him of her, never once had he imagined Sakura would be gone from his side, she was like his sister, he wished it could be more but he knew very well it wouldn't have happened. Hell spring couldn't come without him thinking about her, the cherry blossom tree's where starting and then go full bloom just to die. He never had someone close to him die, it was a lost beyond that of Sasuke leaving.

"Naruto" He looked to see Shikamaru walking up to him.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"he needs it, I know it's risky but he has to I highly doubt you'll run into anything think of it as an scouting mission." Tsunadae spoke.

Jiraiya nodded. "He'll figure out soon that we're holding him back on missions he just needs some air, I always find him staring at those blossom trees." He spoke with a soft tone onto which Tsunadae just turned around in her chair looking out the window.

"I see," Kakashi sighed running an hand through his hair. "I'll be taking Sai, Yamato and team guy?"

Tsunadae nodded. The door opened and they all walked in Naruto all smiles. "You finally found us a mission?!"

Tsunadae just looked to Naruto. "Naruto this is serious."

he looked to her with curiosity. "Kabuto has been spotted near the border, we want to make sure he isn't any closer."

"So you're not even sure he's there?" Tenten asked.

"No, but we cant risk the chance he is closer."

"Alright, we'll take the mission." If there was a chance to find Sasuke he would take it, even if they thought they saw a simple snake he would go and find Sasuke and bring him back. He would find Kabuto and capture him bring him back and demand to know where Sasuke is.

* * *

"Naruto, slow down we a lot more to go before we are even close, and we're not even sure he is there." Yamato spoke.

Sai just stared at Naruto, he felt , well, he didn't know but he does feel like he had lost something, like an pen or paper, a favourite drawing of his. He was not close to ugly and has not felt a lost when she was gone but maybe he did, he wasn't really sure, he felt something but he doesn't exactly know what it is. Nonetheless that doesn't mean he wouldn't help Naruto, he showed him what friendship is, he still fights for Uchiha Sasuke even after he tried to kill him and Sakura

Naruto slowed down rubbing the back of his head. "hehe I'm just excited, the old hag was holding out on me with missions."

Kakashi nodded they kept at an decent pace moving forward, Kakashi stared forward, it has been half an year since her death she would have been nineteen last month. He didn't like her death, he didn't like loss he wasn't that close to Sakura, but she reminded him of Rin, and Naruto reminded him of Obito. He just hopes the past would not repeat itself.

They heard a sound and Naruto held his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"We just picked you up from the ramen shop." Yamato muttered.

"Oh, right...hmm...do any of you have ramen?"

They all sighed.

"What? I usually eat like five bowls, you interrupted me before I got to my fifth." He whined.

* * *

"We will need to split up, Naruto with me."

Sai and Yamato headed north. And team guy continued forward Kakashi and Naruto went south, Naruto was trailing behind thinking to himself and Kakashi pulled out his book.

Walking for about twenty minutes Naruto was about to complain before Kakashi whipped around. "Naruto!"

Naruto turned about to block and had but the force was too strong, the dark figure grabbed his collar and whipped him towards Kakashi who had his hitai itai lifted revealing his sharigan.

Naruto gained footing and gripped the ground crouched as he stared wide eyed at an Akatsuki member. "Kakashi!"

"Naruto careful, they never travel alone."

"The other is probably after Yamato and Sai!"

Kakashi placed an finger on the button of his walkies keeping his eyes on the Akatsuki whom charged forward at them. They both dodged splitting up. "Yamato, Sai."

there was a small crackle. "Yes?"

"There's an Akatsuki here, are you guys safe?"

there was silence for an moment. "Yes, but we'll keep an eye out, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"We'll be on our way as well." Neji called.

"What do you want Akatsuki?!" Naruto demanded.

The Akatsuki didn't answer or reply. "Naruto be careful, we don't know what he is capable of."

"I know." Naruto grumbled then looked down almost immediately. "What if it's Itachi?"

"It's not." Kakashi responded.

"If he's alone Naruto.."

Naruto looked over to Kakashi hearing his voice in the earpiece. Where was he getting at? "Yamato, Sai anything?"

"there's some rouge nin here, but no Akatsuki"

"try to get here soon, if we could take him out..."

"We'll be there." Neji replied.

"Kakashi, we're going to try and capture him?"

Kakashi nodded. "It would be an great advantage to Konoha, however we still cannot underestimate him."

* * *

"Which one is this one Kakashi?"

Kakashi scanned the Akatsuki's body but the cloak obscured any hints onto the one underneath it. "None of them hide their identity but two, the other has a mask and this one hide's under a hood."

"Yeah because he's a coward why don't you show your face?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto..." Kakashi sighed. He's always insulting the enemies or getting on someone's nerves.

With a swipe of the arm, five kunai shot out from the Akatsuki's sleeve at an speed their eyes couldn't see, the kunai cut through Naruto's cheek and barely missed Kakashi getting his shoulder. The kunai returned to the Akatsuki member cutting their sides.

"dammit!" Naruto yelled aggravated.

"We have no idea what he is capable of so be careful Naruto"

Naruto nodded and got into an defensive stance. "Who are you!?" Naruto demanded why attack them then just stand there? He wanted them to attack first? Well not without some questions.

The Akatsuki member didn't respond just stood there. "Naruto, the others are on their way, this Akatsuki member is on their own." Kakashi muttered.

"So stall and capture?" Naruto whispered in a hushed voice slightly shocked.

Kakashi nodded. "The Akatsuki are powerful but the capture of one would really help right now. We will have to stall and our combined power should be able to take him down."

"What if it's Itachi?"

"Just like last time, we'll need a distraction but this one's chakra is, different."

"He smells bad too." Naruto grinned and spoke in a louder voice. "Let's do this then!"

* * *

Sakura looked down at them, she needed him to be enraged with the demons chakra, if she could take some of it she would be able to use her technique however she worried if her arm could hold it. She would have to use the iron sand around her arm to hold that chakra. She would have to be able to use it to use two abilities, or try to achieve the two abilities. She believes Naruto is powerful enough to not die so she would use the other one.

With it she could suppress the demon as much as she possible could and repair Naruto's cells on an overall time of one year.

* * *

Naruto called out his clones. 'This should take him some time-'

his eyes widened as sand came from the cloak Kakashi's eye widened as well. 'That's impossible, no one was said to have that kekkei genkai. Unless this person has metal release?' He's only heard of a few.

"Kakashi-sensei? What is that?"

"iron sand. However only the third was known to use it." Kakashi examined the hidden Akatsuki member it did not make sense at all.

"So the moves are like Gaara's?"

"Yes, though slightly stronger, the grains can mold into any desired shape as well as being able to be as sharp as an sword."

Naruto nodded. The iron sand formed into small pebbles and shot out like bullets. Naruto ducked for cover as all his clones where getting hit an poffed into smoke. Kakashi lifted his hitai itai hidden behind the tree so he could find where he was in the smoke.

Naruto dodge an spike that was attached to an thick wire. A blunt force met his cheek and he flew back a broken jaw, he grabbed onto a tree branch swinging on it before landing on it. He wiped his chin and looked to see the fog clearing the spike retracting back into the sleeve.

"Thankfully I have good practice against Gaara huh Kakashi!?"

"Naruto, do not take him lightly."

"I wont."

The Akatsuki member walked forward then ran. Naruto noticed that he was actually pretty slow on feet. Kakashi jumped up beside Naruto

* * *

Sakura ran at them allowing the two spikes to come out, she let the blade split turning them both into saw's. She kicked the tree and it snapped making them jump off it before it landed. The sand was spinning around her in grains and in sharp blades cutting all his clones that tried to get close.

* * *

Naruto screamed in pain as the missing nin's hand seeped into his chest his fangs grew and two more tails formed. The iron sand held his arms down and a thick wire held around his neck. His tails whipped at her body blocked by a small wall of iron.

A huge wave of pain ran through him he struggled to keep awake over the pain. He needed to get out and save Kakashi, he wouldn't let them kill him and take his demon if he did who knows what they would do, either way he can't become an Hokage dead. He growled and gripped her arm trying to crush it but found that the iron was around it protecting it from the chakra.

He became enrage, he would not die! Not without bringing Sasuke back and not without find Sakura she had to be alive he would not give up on her. He was slowly slipping into the four-tails when a huge burst of pain ran through him his eyes blurred looking at the lower half of the Akatsuki's face. He reached out and tried to reach for the hood.

Kakashi watched tying to get up but he fell. This Akatsuki member, he or she was holding back hiding things to think their so powerful...

* * *

His hand limped before it reached her and she finished up on the jutsu. The iron sand left the now destroyed arm dropping him, she placed a seal on him. Sakura healed him repairing his skin where her hand entered and the shredded skin. She picked him up by the collar and walked towards Kakashi who's eyes glared at her with the sharigan spinning. She pressed her leg on his shoulder digging into the wound. Her hand covered his mouth as he gasped in breathing in the poison. Dropping Naruto beside him she injected him and placed the needle away right when the team raced out.

"W-what!? Kiba yelled in shock.

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out teary eyed.

They all looked at the Akatsuki member who turned running off faster than they could follow, not that they did however.

* * *

Sorry for skipping the fighting scene just know she only used limited things still hiding her full puppet body.

Okay, thanks for the reviews I'm almost at 20! which is awesome, why? Because it gives me motivation. I'm slightly bored reading this story due to her lack of emotions but trust me, they're there for a good reason. I think that once the story is finished I will add an 'bloopers' like chapter after on what I either so badly wanted to write on that scene, or how Sakura would have actually reacted if she had emotions. My chapters may come out more slowly because I can't find any beta-reader willing to do this, mostly due to the fact it's a quarter of the way written.

Again, yes Sakura is very OOC because she has no emotions, I have already warned you of this.

If my English becomes better I will re-edit my stories. For those Deviant readers I realized the text doesn't have bolding So I will have to edit that, mainly first chapter. Inner makes a slight appearance but is gone after. Zetsu's split voice in the other chapters I will fix too since there is no bolding.

This is an sasosaku but wont reveal until later chapter's which I apologize for, trust me I'm holding back my urges to write some small romance, but they're wood people. There is also slight hint of Deidara and Itachi, wasn't meant to, but there is, doesn't mean it will happen.


End file.
